The Trouble With Careers
by skyeblue90
Summary: I stand on the plate that would lift me up into the arena. Only my stylist is there to bid me farewell with a final word of advice. "Not everything is how it seems. Show them who you really are." What did she mean by that? I am a sixteen year old career from District Two. What else was there to show them?
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of people moving up and down the hallway outside my door woke me from my light sleep. I slowly opened my eyes allowing them a chance to get used to the light where there had been complete darkness. I could tell by the light that shone in through my window that the day was still new and fresh.

It was honestly too new and fresh for my liking from the looks of things.

I rolled over in my bed to look at the clock on my bedside table to find that indeed it was far too early. With that knowledge fresh in my mind I allowed myself to snuggle back beneath the covers and drifted back asleep.

I was having the most pleasant of dreams when some sort of pounding had broken through the lovely images and caused me to open my eyes slowly in confusion. It only took me a moment before I realized that the pounding was coming from the door to my bedroom and I grumbled as I sat up in bed and stretched. I gently rubbed my eyes before throwing the covers off me. All the while the pounding never stopped. It was obvious that whoever was trying to wake me was growing impatient since the last few knocks sounded like they might just splinter the wood of my door. I thought it might be best to at least let them know I was awake so it would stop before I got a headache.

**"Fine, fine. I'm coming! Keep your pants on!"**

And with that I had thrown back the covers and placed my feet on the hardwood floor. I walked over to the door without being in much of a hurry at all. I turned the lock and then threw the door open to reveal my father standing there. He didn't look pleased with my laziness. I honestly didn't care as I raised a questioning brow, asking just what he wanted with me at this time of the morning. I knew better than to get snarky with the man, he ran things with an iron fist so to say. It wouldn't be tolerated. "Did you not recall that the reaping is today? It is nearly noon and we will not have you disgracing our family by not being there and looking your best. Don't bother coming down for breakfast, there is no time, make yourself presentable."

I frowned at him, my eyebrows furrowed a bit as I just mumbled the only thing I knew to say in response to his command.

**"Yes sir. I will be down soon."**

I saw him nod before I shut the door and herd his heavy footsteps moving away from my door and to the stairs.

I had absolutely nothing to worry about this reaping, I never had to worry. I was a proud member of District Two and everyone knows that we are a career district. I had been trained for this since I was barely able to walk on my own two feet. Yet, it wasn't my time yet. I was only sixteen and the way things worked around here no matter who was reaped someone always volunteered for you.

We all attended the training academy and in the year before we turned eighteen we were all tested, whoever scored the best in these tests got the right to volunteer. It was considered to be an honor to represent your district.

I was a shoe in to volunteer when I was eighteen since my brother had already returned a victor and I was at the top of my class.

Yet, I still had to look my best. I would never dishonor my family with anything less.

I walked into the bathroom that adjoined my bedroom, stripping off my nightgown and undergarments once I closed the door behind me. Then I approached the shower before turning the knobs that would get the water flowing. I placed my hand beneath the stream and adjusted the temperature until it was correct before I stepped beneath it.

The hot water woke me up, one of the best things about being from a wealthy district and the sibling to a victor besides. My shower was quick, though, since I still had to get ready and make it to the town square before two o'clock. After washing my hair and scrubbing my body I had turned off the water then stepped out to wrap a towel around myself, brushing my teeth, and then walking back into my bedroom.

I opened the door of my closet and looked over the dresses that hung there.

_What look should I go for?_

I questioned myself.

I wasn't generally one for dresses but since Brock had won the games I had been forced to wear them any time someone was coming to the district to interview him or some such nonsense where it was possible that I could be spotted. So, looking through the numerous dresses that I now owned I picked out one that was deep blue in color.

It matched my eyes nicely, or so I was told when it was sent to me with a note from my brother while he was mentoring last year. I had yet to wear it but I decided now was as good a time as any. After making sure my body had been completely dried I had stepped into the dress before moving to look at myself in the full length mirror.

It fit me nicely, clinging to my body just where it should and it stopped about mid-thigh. The top was strapless with small rhinestones adorning it. Quickly I pulled my hair back into a simple yet elegant up do and looked at myself one last time before deciding that I looked amazing.

And then the pounding started at the door again and I was ready to snap. Though, it soon stopped and Brock let himself in. I smiled now, my brother and I were always pretty close. We had lost our mother when we were young and with father working in the marble mines all the time we were left to learn to live for ourselves most of the time. I hugged him quickly since I knew he would be gone for a few weeks after this. I would be left here with only my father for company. I never looked forward to this but I always survived.

After a quick but not unfriendly embrace we parted and I smiled up to my big brother before speaking.

**"You try to enjoy yourself while you're gone. I will be fine, I'll keep father from doing anything stupid and then when you come back you can tell me all about your stay."**

The whole time I spoke, I did so with a smile. I knew nothing of the negatives that most associated with this time of year and this event since I was always raised to see things in a different light. It was an honor. I listened to my brother's seemingly genuine.

"I will enjoy myself as much as humanly possible."

I laughed a bit at his response though I didn't really think much of it.

"I'll write you while I'm gone, I know you will miss me terribly."

I placed the back of my hand to my forehead with a large faked overdramatic sigh.

**"Oh, how will I ever survive the month without my big brother here by my side?"**

I heard his laughter as he shoved my shoulder playfully. The idea of him writing to me actually did make me smile. We hadn't ever really been apart except for training before he volunteered for his games so it was always nice to know he was still thinking of me in his absence. Maybe he would even send me something as well. I could only hope. I did enjoy it when my brother lavished me with gifts while he was away.

And I felt I deserved it since it fell to me to make sure that my father didn't go on some drunken rampage if our tributes weren't doing exactly what he wants and in turn lost him money. My father wasn't generally a particularly violent man nor was he one who often turned to alcohol. The games seemed to bring the best out of him (or rather the worst).

He would spend the whole games with his buddies betting on which tribute would win, which would die next, all sorts of things. And with his buddies around it sometimes turned into a drinking competition as well. And when this happened it had become my job to make sure he kept himself out of trouble. I loathed having to deal with all of the drunken middle aged men in the house as well as my own father amongst them. It was just something that I had to deal with. And I was responsible for things at that point.

"Come on, princess, it is time to head to the square. Wouldn't want to be late and give him something to throw a fit about already."

I laugh as I hear his words. We are close in age and such, being only four years apart, but he had always called me princess. Ever since I can remember. I had asked him why once before and he told me that was what mother had always called me before her death when I was two.

I barely even remembered her at this point but I enjoyed the reminder he gave me that she had loved us. I then nodded and grabbed a pair of blue flats that would match my dress from beside my bed and slipped them on before gracefully moving after my brother.

We made it to the square with a little time to spare. There were already plenty of other kids lined up before me. A group of girls turned and looked me over before grinning from ear to ear at my ensemble. I recognized them easily as the closest thing to friends that I had in this place. Of course, even as friends I knew that they were also my competition so I didn't get too close to them. It was a personal choice for me but one that I thought was necessary.

"Cali! You look lovely!"

A smile spreads over my lips as I hear the comment from the one girl who I actually might consider to be a friend, Lorelei Flannigan.

**"Thanks, Lore! You look great too!"**

A small smile spread over my lips as I spoke with one of the few friends I could actually claim to have. Friendships weren't something I was generally comfortable with. I felt much safer keeping myself distanced and focused on my training. In the same way, love was something that had never interested me. There would be time for that once I was a victor. Then I would have my choice of men within the district.

"You want to come over and do some training after this is over?"

She knew all too well that I got a bit antsy while my brother was gone. Every time he returned after mentoring he was a little more withdrawn for a few weeks. He kept to himself and I didn't look forward to that side of my brother. We tended to spend a lot of time together when my brother was away. She even helped me babysit my father and his rowdy friends from time to time. The fact that her own father was among them only made things a bit more bearable for both of us. At least we could understand each other's situations.

**"Sure, sounds like a plan."**

We moved along silently for a few steps as the line moved, it was a comfortable silence. There was nothing else to say in the moment. Before long Lorelei was speaking once more, though.

"This is definitely going to be a good game this year, another win for District Two, I predict."

I nodded eagerly in response as the line moved forward a few more steps and we did as well.

"I think you're right. If we don't bring home the win I will be shocked."

And I would be.

"Did you see the dress that Emma was wearing?"

I just shook my head. It was amazing that Lore and I had become such close friends. We were so different. She was always one to talk to everyone and enjoyed gossiping about those around us while I kept more to myself and only called her out on her gossipy ways when they began to ware on my nerves.

Luckily, the lines moved quickly and soon I was holding out one of my hands to the peacekeeper in the front as he took a blood sample and allowed me into the roped off area where I would stand.

I had been watching the reapings from other districts all my life and it always annoyed me to see such fear and disorder in the lesser districts. Our district showed up and this was treated like any other social gathering where the two eighteen year olds who were selected to volunteer were congratulated and everyone talked amongst ourselves until it was time to begin.

This year was no different as I talked with the group of girls who had surrounded me in the sixteen year old section. I wasn't close with anyone. They might have considered me among their friends but they were merely acquaintances to me. I just spoke with them to pass the time despite the conversation not being all that interesting to me anyway.

Finally, we were called to attention as the mayor took the podium and began his speech. We all fell to silence as the man spoke into the microphone on stage. This was the dullest part of the whole ceremony.

It was the same speech year after year and I found myself reciting it in my head word for word as Mayor Lawson spoke the words aloud. It was safe to say that I had more or less zoned out. That is until our escort had more or less skipped up to the podium and had begun to speak.

"It is such a pleasure and honor to be here with you in District Two today!" The district was silent. We all watched as the excitable man took the stage. He is a plump man with orange colored skin. I never understood why the Capitolites felt the urge to dye their skin all the colors of the rainbow but it seemed that this was just another oddity from them that I would never understand.

The escort then called out loudly, causing his shrill voice to echo through the square. There was really no need for him to yell since the microphone was on and made even the calmly spoken words of the mayor to be heard without issue. Yet, he seemed to feel the need to make himself even louder. I prayed this was over quickly.

"Let's do something different this year and draw our male tribute's name first, shall we?"

He asked the question like it was the most exciting thing ever, and as if we actually had a choice anyway. Everyone just applauded quietly, showing that they agreed it would be a fine change of pace. Not that it honestly mattered whether we liked the idea or not. He seemed ecstatic about the response and hurried over to the blue rimmed fish bowl. He dipped his hand inside the bowl and fished around. A slip of paper with a name written on it was held between his chubby fingers as he pulled his hand removed from the bowl.

The escort slowly opened the slip and began to speak the name on it. He didn't even have a chance to get out the first syllable before another voice overpowered his.

"I volunteer!"

I noticed the boy to be the one chosen from the group of eighteen year olds from the academy. He was massive and I knew that he was one of the best in the academy as far as swords and hand to hand combat went. Though, he was terrible with ranged weapons. Maybe it was a little odd just how much I knew about my peers who went to the training academy. Yet, I just thought that it was being prepared. They were all my competition after all. And they would continue to be just that until I was a victor.

Wilhelm clapped his hand as he discarded the paper and turned his attention to the volunteer. The massive boy then took his place on stage and the whole square was filled with the thunderous sound of every citizen clapping loudly. He was obviously a favorite of the district as any chosen volunteer should be. The volunteers chosen carried the pride of our district on their shoulders.

"Well, well, well! This is exciting! Panem would love the pleasure of knowing the name of our District Two tribute?"

"Mason Diolas."

Mason spoke simply his name as a smirk was worn on his face.

The man who was our district escort clapped once again, he honestly was like an overly excitable child. Then he bounced his way over to the girls' bowl and dipped his oddly orange colored hand into the glass bowl to fish around in the slips of paper.

Within a few seconds I heard the man's too high voice calling out.

"Calixte Emerson!"

And when my name was called everyone fell silent. I expected for the girl who had been chosen, Meredith Romano, to immediately call out that it would be her competing but instead she remained silent.

With that, I stood proudly as I made my way through the crowd. Friends, or rather acquaintances, patted my back and congratulated me as I went past. All of the previous victors easily hid their looks of surprise as I forced myself to as well. This was very odd for my district but I will not be one to let my family down. I will make my father and brother proud. I am the female tribute for the 92nd Hunger Games.

**AN: _So, what do you think? This is my first shot at writing anything like this and I do hope it turns out well? I am open to constructive criticism and also I would love to hear any ideas you guys might have for arenas and such? Let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the announcement of our names had rung out, I was told to shake hands with Mason and I did so. Our eyes met for a second as I tried to read him, to see if he knew what was going on. I got nothing from him. Then we were ushered into the justice building. I looked around the room that I was placed in. It was nice, just about as nice as our home in the Victor's Village was.

I only had a moment to glance around before I could hear the door opening behind me. I turned around to see none other than Lorelei entering the room. She had a smile on her face as she made her way up to me. Before I know it she was wrapping her arms around me in a quick hug. It was a bit awkward but I hugged her back. There was no sniveling and crying when she pulled away. Instead, I could see that the corners of her lips were turned up into a smile. It seemed to be infectious because whether I wanted it to happen or not, I felt my face relaxing a bit before a smile tugged on my own lips as well.

"All of us always knew that you would be the one to go in. You always did have the highest scores of everyone in our year at the academy. You will make us proud, I just know it."

Of course, I really didn't need reassuring. It was good to hear that she did have complete trust in the fact that I would be the victor despite the lack of need I had for the encouragement. I just placed a smile on my lips to show her that I did appreciate it.

**"This just means I get to enjoy my winnings for a few extra years."**

The words that I spoke held no doubt in them. I was going to win this. Sure, maybe some of the other tributes from the career districts would outsize me and they had a bit more training under their belts but I was no push over. As Lore had so kindly reminded me, I was at the top of my class as far as combat skills and versatility went. I was the obvious choice for when I was eighteen. Though, I now found myself getting this honor two years earlier. I still had no fear, I would survive. I had to. I would not dishonor my family.

**"Looks like I will finally get to enjoy some of the capitol food that Brock is always telling me about. And hey, that means that you are now first in line to compete in the 94th games. We can be neighbors in the Village!"**

Yes, I was still a teenage girl and having my best friend being my neighbor in a place where only certain people are allowed to live sounded like a heaven sent. And of course, I still had no doubt that both of us would win our games. After a few more minutes the door to my private room was opened by the peacekeepers and Lore was shown out.

I moved over to the plush couch that was in the room, placed against the far wall. I plopped rather ungracefully onto the soft surface. One hand rubbed along the cushion beside me as I watched the pattern in the velvet covering change if I rubbed it the wrong way. I wasn't really expecting anyone else to come visit me. As I had stated before, I really didn't have many close friends, I tended to keep most people at arm's length. Then I heard the sound of the door opening and looked up to see my father entering. I stood out of respect for the man and nodded my head in greeting.

**"Father."**

The simple greeting given he moved closer to where I stood and remained motionless as his deep blue eyes regarded me. I held my breath, waiting to see what he would have to say to me.

"This is highly uncommon. Never the less, you will do nothing less than win these games and return as our victor. Anything less will not be accepted. Do not think that just because you are only sixteen that I do not expect you to keep our family name in high standings."

There was no emotion in his words, only the sternness I had come to expect from him. I nodded my head to show that I understood. I would accept nothing less from myself either. Our district would have another victor this year.

**"I will be the victor, I will not let you down."**

Then he surprises me by closing the distance between us and hugging me quickly.

"Your mother would be proud to see you today, to know that you are going to show all of Panem that our family deserves nothing less than victor status."

Then he released me as quickly as he had embraced me in the first place and then he walked out the door before the peacekeepers even came to tell him that time was up. I hadn't even expected him to show up so it was no surprise to me that he had kept things short and sweet. No goodbye was even spoken, I would be back in a few weeks anyway. The only thing out of the ordinary was the quick hug and words about my mother. He never spoke of her and also never was one for any type of physical affection. We weren't hugged and coddled growing up so the whole idea was foreign to me. The only person I usually had any sort of physical contact with aside from during training and the likes had always been Brock. And that was because he had become more of a father figure to me than anything. It just all seemed so odd coming from my actual father.

And with my final visitor gone, I just sat there on the couch waiting to be escorted to the train. My mind was racing with the change in my father's demeanor towards me in his short visit. In comparison to his normal cool presence in my life this was like some sort of breakthrough. Like I had been stuck beneath some sort of icy water and finally managed to break through to the surface to inhale air after being robbed of it for so long. Though, I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on this. I couldn't be one of those pathetic kids starving for their parents' affection. There was no room for something like that in the life of a future victor.

Thankfully, my wait was not long. I guess Mason didn't have many visitors either? It made sense since it was common for volunteers to say their goodbyes and such before they even took the stage. I wondered still why Meredith had failed to volunteer but I decided that it worked out either way. It was her family that would have to deal with being shunned by the district for their daughter's cowardice. That was the only reason I could think of that the other girl wouldn't have volunteered. After scoring so high in the testing we each went through, it was no doubt that the other girl would be seen as a disgrace to all of our district for not fulfilling her obligations. Even more disgrace would fall to her if I was unable to succeed in returning. I didn't plan to allow that to happen, though. I would succeed.

The peacekeepers lead me to a vehicle that would drive me to the train station and I remain silent as the car sets into motion. I had never ridden in a car before. That was something even the most privileged of us didn't usually experience. Though, I found that it was really nothing to get all too excited about. We were rather crowded in the backseat. Mason's large body took up a good bit of space as did the rather plump orange body of our escort. It was borderline unbearable being shoved between the two. We were packed almost as tight as sardines in a can that I had seen shipped to the district from none other than District Four. But I knew that this was just one small thing I would have to endure. So, I kept that normal emotionless facade in place until we pulled up to the train station.

There were cameras everywhere here, though I would expect nothing less. Our escort turned to look at us before speaking as the car comes to a stop.

"Here is your chance, make them love you!"

The excitement in his already high tones made me want to cringe but I didn't. It had to be unnatural for someone to speak like that. Maybe it was some sort of Capitol enhancement or something. Why someone would do something like that to themselves is beyond me. I had seen stranger things on television from the Capitol, though, so I really shouldn't be surprised.

All thoughts of the orange man who was our escort fled from my mind as the doors were opened and the clicking and flashing of the cameras flooded my senses. I stepped out of the car, as soon as I knew they could see me an award winning smile took over my face. It was overwhelming but I knew that I had to take it in stride. I waved to the cameras and blew kisses to reporters as I made my way to the train entrance. Of course, I made sure to show them just how thrilled and thankful I was for this opportunity. I stole a glance over to Mason who was walking beside me and only saw a smirk planted on his lips as he looked straight ahead, not paying the cameras any mind. The peacekeepers had to push their way through the crowd to force them to make room for us as we neared the platform. It seemed like no time at all until I was boarding the train. And as soon as I had the charade was over. My bright smile faded and was replaced with a look of trained indifference. Am I happy to be here? Of course, I am. I just wasn't generally the bubbly type that I had to act like in front of the cameras.

I had my work cut out for me, without a doubt. I could pull off dangerous and deadly but I knew that being a career from one of the favored districts that I had to show more than that. I thought that I had done a good enough job at that. And no one was scolding me for my performance, so I felt that it was golden.

Once inside the train we were quickly given a tour. We were well off in District Two since my brother had won his games, though, even I was taken aback by the luxury that we were presented with. Even the train that tributes rode on was higher class than our Victor's Village house. And we had the best of the district at our disposal. It amazed me just how much went into each and every tribute every year. I was sure that those from lesser districts would be in awe but I was just impressed at what I saw. The last rooms we were shown were to be our sleeping quarters for the overnight train ride. I excused myself into my room once it was pointed out to me. Before I had a chance to close the door behind me I heard the piercing voice of Wilhelm ring out once more.

"Yes, make yourselves at home, everything in your room and private bath are at your disposal my lovelies. Dinner is at seven in the dining car. Please don't be late."

I nodded and made sure to thank him before heading into my room and shutting the door behind me. It was amazing. The walls were painted a dusty pink color and the comforter on the bed was a brilliant scarlet color as was the carpet. We didn't have carpet in our home in the Village. I slipped my shoes off and allowed my bare feet to carry me across the plush carpet and over to the massive bed. Turning around I allowed myself to fall backwards into the pillowy softness that surrounded me. This was amazing. Looking at the clock beside my bed I had about an hour and a half until dinner. I decided then that I might as well shower and change into something more comfortable beforehand.

I was even more intrigued when I entered the bathroom to find a shower with far too many buttons. I looked them over momentarily, trying to decipher just what each one would control but eventually decided to just go with it. It didn't seem all that hard. Each dial could be turned to represent a different scent or purpose of the soap and such, a different small picture popping up with each turn of the dial.

I turned the dial that would give me scented shampoo until I found a small picture of strawberries and pressed the button to have it applied. The buttons really weren't too difficult to figure out but it had taken me longer than I would like. I would never have time to dress and dry my hair before dinner.

I would just have to hurry.

Once I stepped out of the shower I was shocked as I stepped onto a mat that instantly dried my body and hair, I ran my fingers through my now dry hair to realize that it was detangled as well. Of all the things to invent, this was amazing. Maybe I could make it to dinner in time after all.

After digging through the drawers of clothes left for me I finally picked out a simple pair of black leggings with a flowing blue top. Glancing at the clock she realized that she had five minutes to make it to the dining car.

I moved quickly in my bare feet to where dinner would be served. Upon arriving I noticed that everyone was already seated. Wilhelm sat at the head of the table with a look that lacked amusement as I had nearly caused his dinner to be served late.

"I had thought that you might have forgotten what time I had told you dinner was to be served."

The words held a snarky ring to them as I just shrugged and took my seat next to Mason. He at least looked amused at the scolding I had received. I managed to give him a glare before the food was brought out and placed in front of us. The first course looked and smelled amazing even if it was just a simple yet thick soup. I made sure to mind my manners while eating and silence fell over the table until everyone had finished their first course.

As our now empty dishes were being collected by the Avoxes, the woman who I barely knew from our district spoke up. I had seen the brunette woman from time to time at the Village but not close enough to say I actually knew her. Brock didn't generally bring the other victors around the house much even though I knew that he visited the others quite often while I was at training. Tawny Larkspur was still a young mentor herself, she had won the games five years ago which made her twenty-three. She was an attractive woman, I guessed. I was quite sure my brother thought so as well. She was of average build, no victor from Two was particularly small or underweight. All of them were well muscled. This woman who would be our mentor was no exception.

My brother was the other mentor. Brock Emerson, twenty years old and victor of the 90th Hunger Games. He was a rather large man, he had taken after our father while I had gotten more of the genes from my mother's side. There were definitely some similarities in our hair and eye color as well as our facial structure as well, though.

Tawny's voice was deceivingly soft as she spoke, giving the impression of her being gentle and sweet. I didn't let that fool me into thinking any less of her. Underestimating someone could be your worst mistake at a time such as this.

"So, the Reaping had a very unexpected turn of events. Calixte, I did not have your file from the academy and had no time for it to be retrieved. So, do enlighten me on your strengths? What's your weapon of choice, how did you score in hand to hand combat, what place did you hold in your own class?"

The older woman threw so many questions at me as I tried to sort them out enough to answer each without missing one. Before I had a chance to answer, though, my brother's voice rang out.

"Cali is first in her class."

I cut him off with a glare then, the look in my narrowed blue eyes clearly telling him I could handle answering my own questions and he quickly shut his mouth to allow me to talk.

**"Yes, as my brother has stated, I am first in my class. I hold the title of most versatile in my year since I have excelled in both hand to hand combat and distance fighting. I can throw knives and also excelled in using spears. I'm not so good with swords and maces and the likes. I'm agile and pretty fast. And I will not allow myself to be beaten."**

I threw that last bit in there to let her know that I was not planning on rolling over and allowing myself to be killed just because I was a couple of years younger than most careers and because I didn't have as much training or muscle mass as was expected.

Tawny looked to be slightly impressed, maybe I wasn't such an underdog in this competition after all.

"Very good. At least you have spunk. And your ability to make kills at long distance as well as close up will make you a Capitol favorite. Of course, I am sure sponsors will be falling all over you on looks alone, they tend to do that."

I nodded slightly and then looked back to the plate that was once again placed before me. It made no sense to me why these Capitol people would throw their money at a tribute just because they thought they were attractive. Being attractive wasn't going to keep anyone alive. Alas, I had no say in why someone would sponsor me, I just had to be sure that people did.

I listened to my brother asking the same questions to Mason as Tawny had asked me. Of course he already had my partner's files but I guessed it was as much for my benefit as his to hear it straight from Mason's mouth. I learned that Mason was good with swords and would rather make his kills by hand to hand or brute force if the chance arose. I wasn't surprised, honestly.

We finished up dinner in remote silence, then, allowing everything to sink in.

Once dessert was over Wilhelm hopped, literally hopped, up from his chair. He was dancing around like a small child who was nearly ready to pee themselves as he clapped his hands excitedly. "It is time for the recap of the Reapings! Let us go and see your competition!"

I suppressed a groan at having to watch the recap that would no doubt drag on and on what with the Capitol commentary and such.

Instead, I smiled and tried to appear like there was nothing in the world that I would rather do at this moment in time. We all made our way to where the television was and I took a spot on the couch, pulling my feet up under me on my left side as I leaned against the arm of the couch on my right.

Mason took the cushion next to me and my brother sat on the other side of him. Tawny and Wilhelm each took the chairs near the television, each to one side of the massive screen. Almost immediately after we were all settled in the screen flickered to life. The announcers were chatting about statistics of the tributes chosen this year.

We learn that this year the tributes tend to be more in the older categories with five of the twenty four being eighteen and another five being seventeen. That means that ten of the twenty-three tributes I will be facing are older than me. Two were the same age as me which makes thirteen of us who were in our last three years of eligibility. It was not unheard of to have a group so highly dominated by older tributes but it wasn't entirely common, either.

Then finally after these statistics had been gone over, they finally got into the actual reapings.

District one went by much like her own district generally did. Names were called but two eighteen year olds volunteered. The girl was a sleek blonde with angel-like features and a look of determination in her blue eyes. The boy wasn't really a boy but more a man. He was tall and powerful with a cocky grin on his face as he stood before the crowd.

_These are the tributes that are to be my allies._

Then it moved on to my district and I saw as Mason volunteered, taking the stage like he owned it before my own name was called.

A heartbeat went by before I reacted and took the stage. I noticed that I covered my shock well while many in the crowd didn't as I could see them whispering amongst themselves.

"I do believe this is the first time in nearly twelve years that both tributes from District Two weren't volunteers, am I correct?"

The announcer who had spoken turned to his companion for confirmation and was rewarded with a nod before the other man spoke

"Yes, the first in twelve years to actually be reaped from District Two! Though, if you look at the name and our previous victors I think that we can agree that we should have high hopes from this one. Her brother is none other than Brock Emerson, our victor from the 90th Hunger Games! And an exciting win that was! I think we may have ourselves a contender here!"

I held back the snort that nearly escaped my vocals as they spoke of me, of course they should have high hopes for me. I am going to be the victor of the 92nd games. There was no question about it.

The rest of the reapings went by with very few actually showing any promise.

A tiny girl and a young boy took the stage in three, then came the final two that would make up the career alliance. Neither volunteered but both appeared to be strong enough and I knew that District Four wasn't one to be overlooked.

They moved on district by district and none of the tributes seemed to catch my eye until District Ten was on screen.

Their female tribute could have passed as a male, her build was large and powerful, and she might be someone who they could recruit... Careers tended to recruit one or two from other districts if they seemed promising after all.

Then their male tribute took the stage and I think my heart stopped. I could immediately tell that he was one who was accustomed to hard work in his district much like his district partner appeared to be. He was tall and had obvious muscles. I tried to cover up my interest the best I can and luckily no one seemed to notice. The rest of the tributes went on without even a glimmer of interest and then the screen went black.

"So, anyone who you think would benefit the career alliance?"

It was Tawny who spoke up. I kept my mouth shut for a moment, waiting to see what Mason had thought of the others.

"The girl from Ten looked like she could serve some sort of purpose."

I nodded my agreement.

With the door to the conversation being opened I was the next to speak up.

**"The boy from Ten looked promising as well. And he will definitely be one to get sponsors. We can't overlook that along with the fact that he could probably do alright in a fight."**

This was more or less a rave review coming from me. I wasn't generally impressed with anyone but for some reason I was with this boy, even if I hadn't caught his name. Maybe District Ten would be part of the careers this year? I looked up to see my brother giving me an odd look, obviously he had caught on to the fact that something about the boy had caught my eye, even if none of the others thought anything of it, and I quickly spoke once again.

**"I think we have to wait to see how they do in training, though... See if they are really worth it."**

That gets a nod of approval from Tawny. It seemed that she agreed with my suggestion and I was glad to have my brother's focus off me as he addressed both Mason and I.

"Alright, get some sleep. We will arrive at the Capitol first thing in the morning. And that means no sleeping until noon, Cali."

I shot my brother a glare at his joking words towards me and made my way off to my room only to be stopped by a large hand grabbing my wrist before I reached my door.

I turned, knowing that no one on this train could harm me. Though, my lips were pursed and a single brow raised slightly in a questioning look as my blue eyes landed on none other than Mason Diolan. 

* * *

><p><strong>An: First off, I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed! Here are my replies from the last chapter.**

_**Sarah Mcmuffin: Thank you for the ideas and I will keep it in mind to add more dialogue! I do think I have come up with an arena idea I hope people will like. Also, I fixed the coding to seperate the paragraphs. I hope that makes it more appealing?**_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked into the eyes of the boy who had stopped me from entering my room. His green eyes met my blue ones as I just stood there silently. I really had nothing to say to him. We hadn't been friends, we hadn't even really known each other. Well, I probably knew more about him than he knew about me since I took the time to pay attention to the other trainees and learn their strengths and weaknesses. Though, on a personal level he was a complete stranger to me. I wasn't even sure if we had ever spoken more than two words to each other.

Yet, here he was stopping me from going into my room and getting some much needed sleep. After a few seconds I realized that he was waiting for something. Was he waiting for me to actually give him permission to say what he wanted to say or something? I wasn't sure but soon I was speaking none the less.

**"What do you want, Mason?"**

My voice wasn't entirely unfriendly but it was definitely questioning as I pulled my wrist from his grasp and waited for him to explain himself. I waited as he paused for another moment before speaking.

"Meredith came to see me off at the Justice Building."

I waited for him to go on. Surely that wasn't all that he had to tell me. He paused none the less.

**"And?"**

I wasn't surprised that she would have seen him off. I had seen them speak on occasion and they seemed to be at least friendly with each other. But why would he be telling me this?

"She said that she didn't volunteer out of respect for your family. It seems that she thought that if she took your place that your family would blame her for taking the opportunity away from you."

I gave him a disbelieving look. There was no way that someone who didn't even know my family would give up their own opportunity at glory out of respect for this unknown family. I was about to tell him just how stupid that sounded but he must have seen the look on my face that showed I didn't believe it.

"I am not sure if this was truly her reasoning or if she is really just some sort of coward. I just thought you might want to know. I saw how confused you looked at first when no one volunteered."

Had I really looked that confused when my name was called? I hadn't noticed it on the video of the reaping that we had just watched. That wasn't saying much, though. The camera had not zoomed in on me until I had a chance to compose myself, not until I had replaced my look of shock with one of stony indifference and utmost confidence.

It made sense that Mason would have noticed, though. Everyone in the academy and in the district for that matter knew who I was. That was what happened when your brother was a recent victor and the two of you were very close. Obviously he would have known where I would be standing and could have caught my expression before I had a chance to mask it. Why was he actually telling me this? It wasn't like we were friends. We never had been friends and we never truly would be friends. The situation was as simple as that. Though, when he didn't excuse himself after that I felt the need to say something.

**"It's her loss. Her family is the one that will have to live with the disgrace. Though, why is it you felt the need to tell me this?"**

My eyes were locked on his expression as I searched for some sort of tell that he was trying to do something just to win me over or something.

"I just thought you should know. One of us will obviously be going back as victor and if it isn't me then in a way you owe her."

This talk of owing someone for not going through with their obligations caused me to let out a snort of laughter. That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard in my life. And there had to be something more to it.

**"That is a bunch of crap, Mason, I owe her nothing. Why are you so worried about what I think of her? She lost her chance and I am now going to become the newest victor of District Two. And to be honest, I don't even think that is why she even let me be chosen, now is it?"**

Once again I searched his face. Shock overtook his features and then was replaced with anger. So, he had been lying to me. Then there was a loud thump as his fist went through the plastered wall only a few inches from my head.

"Damn it, can you not just take my word?"

In response I merely shook my head in an obvious no. Of course, I was just a bit shaken by his sudden burst of anger but I hid it the best I could. Never let your opponent see you flinch, never show weakness, never back down. Those were things that she was taught to live by and live by them she would.

Obviously, he realized that I wasn't intimidated by him and his stony features showed something almost resembling defeat in the smallest degree before I heard his words once more. I wasn't just going to let this go and he knew it.

"She is my girlfriend, alright? And she came to visit me to tell me that she didn't volunteer because she just found out that she is pregnant. It was a stupid mistake that took away her chances of ever becoming a victor."

My jaw literally dropped at hearing this news. Even if it was true, I would never in a million years expect for him to share this sort of information with me. But he had more to say after his short pause.

"You know how she will be turned away by the whole district if I am not the one to return. I just thought that if it was you instead and you had thought that you owed her something then she would be alright. You would make sure she was alright."

It was touching, really. I hadn't thought that someone like Mason Diolan was capable of love and the likes. And he most certainly never showed that he cared for Meredith as more than a possible ally or maybe a distant friendship at best up until now. Yet, I knew that he was telling the truth. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts before releasing it slowly.

**"So, let me get this straight, you expect me to take care of your girlfriend and kid when I become victor? To make sure that they aren't shunned by the district?"**

I watch as he nods his head.

"If you become victor then yes that is what I ask."

This had to be difficult for him to talk about. That was especially so since it was always difficult for someone from District Two to even think for a moment that they wouldn't be the victor. Maybe I had pegged my district partner all wrong. Then he is speaking again.

"I don't expect to lose. This game is as good as mine, but just in case, I had to know that she would be alright. Don't think this means that if we get down to the final two that I won't break your neck with my bare hands."

Yeah, that was the Mason that I was expecting to be speaking with. Strangely enough I felt more comfortable with this boy than I had the former version of him who spoke of love and babies. I could relate more to the savage nature of the boy than I could to his softer side.

**"That is if I don't slit your throat first."**

I spoke with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders. Bonding time was over, I was tired of our little conversation.

**"Now, if you will excuse me. I do think you need all the beauty sleep that you can get before we get to the Capitol if you expect to help me in winning us some sponsors.**

With that I opened the door to my bedroom, my eyes catching sight of the hole in the wall just beside the door and I shoot a look over my shoulder to Mason who had turned to make his way into his room as well.

**"Oh, and try not to destroy any more Capitol property, hmmm? I don't want them sending muttations after us just because you punched a hole in their precious wall."**

My words were met with a bit of a chuckle from my district partner and if he said anything back I wasn't sure because I had already shut the door behind me.

After the door is closed I rummage through the drawers of clothing that the Capitol has provided me. I pull out a nightgown and change into it before moving over to the bed. I pull back the sheets and climb in. The mattress is even softer and the blankets even more luxurious than the ones on my bed at home. I could get used to this. It is only a few moments before I find myself drifting off as the movement and sound of the train going along the tracks lulls me to sleep. 

* * *

><p>I am awakened by the most horrible sound in the world... Wilhelm standing beside my bed and screeching about how I needed to get up and claiming<p>

"Today is a very important day! Can't be late. Up, up, up."

I pull my pillow over my head the same way I had so many times at home when my brother tried to wake me. I always had to set my alarm at least a half hour early to account for my tendency to hit snooze multiple times. Then I felt the blankets being pulled from me and I tossed the pillow at the oddly colored screeching man with as much force as I could muster.

**"Fine, I'm getting up, now go away."**

It didn't take much for him to scurry off after that, especially since he had been smacked in the face with my pillow only seconds before. I then threw the covers the rest of the way off and sat up. I knew I needed to look good in order to leave the train at the Capitol. There would be eyes on us from the time we left the train until we entered the remake center. I could never begin winning over sponsors too early.

So, I showered quickly and once the amazing mat on the floor had dried my hair and body once more I moved back into the bedroom to look through the wardrobe for something fitting for my big arrival at the Capitol.

There were so many dresses and things that they had supplied for me, it was so difficult to choose just which one would work the best for such an occasion. After looking through each and every one that hung in the wardrobe. Dresses never really where my thing but I knew I had to make a good impression, so a dress it would be.

I decided to wear the white lace sundress that hung in the middle of all the other fancy things. It was something that would look nice without going too over the top. I thought it was a perfect choice. Once I was dressed I once again looked at my reflection in the mirror and noted that the white dress looked amazing on me. I slipped on the blue shoes that I had worn at the reaping and placed a matching blue clip in the left side of my hair to hold it back from my face. I looked through the wardrobe once more. The dress needed something. I finally found it. A dark blue decorative belt that matched my shoes and clip in my dark hair was then placed around my waist. It really caused the dress to pop.

I guess now I have to go and deal with everyone else who is probably waiting for me in the dining car. I wasn't looking forward to this.

When I walked into the dining car the smell of bacon and fresh baked bread assaulted my senses and I could see that everything was set out buffet style. It seemed everyone else was already digging in. I grabbed a plate and began to fill it up before taking the same seat that I had taken yesterday beside Mason and across from my brother.

**"So, we see our prep teams and stylist today, right?"**

Of course, I already knew this to be true but I was fishing for some advice or something from the mentors who sat on the other side of the table. I only received a nod from my brother, he was no help at all. Then Tawny seemed to pick up the slack to respond to my question.

"Yes, your prep team will meet you first. You will want to harm them on numerous occasions before the day is over but just remember that they will get you sponsors. Let them do whatever it is they need to do. Then you will meet your stylist who will get you into your chariot costumes."

I nodded, showing that I understood as I had already began to fill my mouth with scrambled eggs when she had finished speaking. Then my breakfast was disrupted by the very person I had been trying to forget even existed at this point in time, Wilhelm.

"Though, we should be reaching the train station in approximately three minutes. Whether you are finished or not we need to be ready to head to the remake center."

There was a hint of annoyance in his tones and I raised a brow as I looked back to my brother to see if he was serious and once again only received a nod in response. My fork was then placed none too gently back onto the table then as the train slowed.

I was eager to see the Capitol for the first time. That was what had led me to drop my annoyance for the moment as I stood up from the table and moved to the nearest window. I looked over the crowds that had already gathered. They were so colorful and some appeared to have had so much work done to their faces and bodies that they barely even looked human any more. Was that really what people here went for? It was disgusting in my opinion.

Yet, I just smiled and waved. I had to win these people, no, these creatures over. It seemed to be working as they waved back and grinned. This had better get me sponsors, I swear.

Soon enough the sunlight from outside was completely gone and I found that we had pulled into a dimly lit train station.

"Come. Come, now! Smile. Wave. Don't make me ashamed to be the mentor for District Two this year! That means you, Miss Emerson."

Though Wilhelm spoke such judging words his tones were so chipper it was as if he didn't even notice. My eyebrows dropped as I frowned. My blue eyes stared at Wilhelm with a burning intensity meant to make him feel threatened without ever actually making any threats as my lips remained in a tight down turned arch. Yet, he seemed to be completely oblivious as he continued to chatter on.

Then the sound of the electric door was heard as it had begun to open. I felt a sharp jab to my ribs. Quickly I turned to see it had been my brother who had elbowed me and I gave him a look that said I was not amused before he motioned to the opening door and plastered a smile on his own face.

I recovered quickly, before the door was even fully opened. The corners of my mouth that had been pulled down so severely now lifted up and my lips formed a smile that showed off just how happy I was to be here. I made sure to mentally shoo away the look of anger in my eyes and let my brows relax. As soon as the doors had been opened the cameras had begun to flash in our faces.

Mason and I were more or less shoved out the door into the waiting crowd. They barely left us enough room to move along the path that we were meant to take as they all crowded in to try to get close to us.

The District Two tributes were always amongst the most loved by the people here, and for good reason. I made sure to keep that smile on my face as I waved. I even blew kisses at some of the cameramen. There were people everywhere trying to reach in just to lay a hand on us, trying to touch any part of us that they could. It was uncomfortable even for me. Alas, I powered through and acted as if I was having the time of my life. The crowd loved me, I could tell it already.

After fighting our way through the crowds of citizens and reporters we finally made it to the remake center. Once inside the doors closed behind us. This left Mason, Wilhelm, Tawny, Brock, and myself standing alone in the overly quite entry hall. I hadn't even realized just how loud everyone outside had been until all of the noise was suddenly cut off by the closing of the soundproof doors.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking to my mentors to tell us what we were to do now. Not surprisingly, Tawny was the one to speak. She seemed to be the much more forthcoming of our mentors with my brother being more the silent type.

"Calixte, you will come with me. Mason, Brock will take you to your prep room."

I nodded my head and out of my peripheral vision I saw that my district partner was doing the same. And then Tawny started down one hall and my brother down another. I followed my mentor without looking back to see what the others were doing. They were none of my concern.

"Here we are. You wait in here and your prep team will be in. Wilhelm will have gone to let them know we have arrived. And remember, whatever they do, just go with it."

Once again I find myself just nodding to show that I understand with no words leaving my lips. Tawny takes her leave after seeing that I was not going to put up any sort of argument. And then I waited. It was about ten minutes later that the door to my prep room was flung open and three of the most outrageous human beings I had ever seen stepped through it. Were they even human beings at all?

They introduced themselves one by one. The first was a woman with hair that is cut short and a color of blue that was so bright I have never seen something like it before. Her skin was dyed hot pink and her eyes matched the same neon blue of her hair. She introduced herself as Diara.

After her came a man who was short and round. His skin was a creamy mint green color with hair of a darker green that was long and pulled back into a pony tail. I soon learned his name to be Titus.

The last of my team was a woman named Mika. Her skin was died purple and her hair was long and straight, dyed a strong shade of goldenrod with bangs straight across her forehead. Each of them had various tattoos and the likes. After the introductions they ordered me to remove my clothing. I did as I was told and stood there completely naked before them as Titus softly ordered me to a table where I would have to lay. As I did as I was told Mika spoke up.

"At least she is pretty! Much better than being stuck in one of the out laying districts again where they appear to be little more than savages!"

I hear her giggle after that, much like a child might and then the other woman was agreeing.

"I think we can work with this one, we will make her even more lovely than she already is!" It seemed to me that they had been stuck with someone from the less fortunate districts up until this year. Lucky me, I get the fresh team. Though, they had to do something in order to be promoted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Even if they all did act like over excited puppies. It must be a Capitol thing.

I found that it definitely was that bad as they had started prepping me. They had smeared some kind of hot goo on every inch of my body, or at least nearly every inch of me. Then they had applied some sort of cloth on top of it and ripped away nearly every hair from my body strip by strip. I remained still as they waxed me, though. I wouldn't show any sort of weakness.

"This is so much better than last year! You see, we cannot stand to deal with someone whining and crying. True beauty is painful."

Titus spoke cheerily as he removed the last strip of wax.

"Come now, into the tub with you."

I was then led a tub filled with some sort of white goo. I stepped in and was amazed at the cooling effect it had on my body. Before it had felt as if half of my skin had been ripped off. Now, it wasn't nearly as unpleasant. I was allowed to soak in the substance for a few minutes to allow it to moisturize my skin before the team had emptied the tub and filled it with hot water to begin bathing me.

Now, I could bathe myself. I had just showered before I left the train, actually. Still I said nothing on the subject since I had been told not to. Titus and Diara took to scrubbing my body with various sponges and brushes while Mika had begun to put different treatments on my hair. By the time they were done I had been scrubbed and rubbed with so many different substances that I had lost count. And the whole time they jabbered on and on about everything under the sun.

It was exhausting just listening to them. I had zoned out long ago, to be honest. I had to be prodded by one of them to remove myself from the tub after they were finished since I hadn't been paying a bit of attention. I did manage to hold in the sharp words that threatened to spill from my mouth as a response to the prodding. They then handed me a fluffy robe and led me to a chair where I was to sit.

After sitting down it was once again a whirlwind of activity. Titus had begun shaping my nails before applying a coat of blue paint to them. He did the same thing with my toenails. All the while Diara had begun applying different things to my face with surprising speed and apparently amazing precision. The last of my team was stationed behind me and had begun to brush through my now silky brown hair.

"Oh, we really should apply some highlights to your hair! If only we had the time..."

Then she sighed as if it were the worst thing in the world. Though, I was glad. I liked my hair as it is. Sure, it wasn't overly flashy being a medium shade of brown with a bit of lighter brown thrown in as a natural highlight but I liked it. It suited me. Once again I allowed myself to zone out until they once again had to regain my attention.

"Lianna will be with you in a few minutes, just wait here."

It was Diara who spoke with a smile as she scurried off to follow the rest of my team. There were no mirrors visible in the room and the only thing that I could focus on was the door directly in front of me. The team had left through the same door I had come in through which was behind me. Though, there was another door on the opposite side. I wondered where it led to.

Before I had a chance to get up and see I could once again hear the door opening behind me. I turned my head to see another woman entering. She looked surprisingly normal albeit a bit exotic. She had straight black hair that cascaded down to the small of her back and large brown eyes. Her skin was a pale porcelain color.

"Hello, I am Lianna. I am pleased to be your stylist."

She spoke with a seemingly easy kindness and I found that out of all the Capitol people I had come across thus far she was one of the only ones who I didn't yet want to strangle. She then held her hand out to me in order to gently pull me to stand in front of the chair that I had been sitting in before removing the robe from my body.

The small woman circled me, I could feel her eyes taking in every inch of my body. I did not feel self-conscious, though. I had been warned about this and I knew that she was merely looking me over to make sure that everything should fit well and that no adjustments would need to be made. Within a few minutes she spoke once again.

"Very good, are you excited to see your chariot costume?"

I nod my head in agreement as a smile once again tugs at my lips.

**"I can't wait.**

Really, I couldn't. The parade could be something that could either make or break you. I was hoping that she had something good.

"Close your eyes."

My stylist ordered softly. I did as I was told, allowing my eyelids to close and leave me in complete darkness. I was then helped into some short dress. It fit me snugly and I so wanted to open my eyes, to see what it looked like. Though, I would be patient.

"Now come with me, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

I felt her place her small hand around my wrist, leading me to somewhere unknown. I hear a door open before I am walking again.

"Alright, open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and find myself in a room that is filled with mirrors to show me every angle of myself. I am amazed at the outfit I wear. It is simple but still it seemed to fit. I was wearing a short white dress that is made from the same material that I know peacekeepers wear. This outfit is much more revealing than any peacekeeper uniform, though. It is a short sleeved dress that has buttons all the way down the front of it. The top three have been left undone to catch the attention of the possible male sponsors in the crowd.

She handed me a replica of a gun that was carried by the peacekeepers and then held out a pair of black leather boots with impossibly high heels. I was thankful I had learned to walk in heels after Brock had brought a few pairs home for me because if I hadn't then surely I would never be able to manage these. But I knew that I would be alright as I slipped them onto my feet and zipped the sides up. They came to just below my knees.

"It's almost time. Does everything feel alright?"

I nod, I was speechless for a moment as I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. Then I managed to find my voice and spoke.

**"Thank you, this is amazing."**

I hadn't expected to actually like what I had been put into. Though, I knew that I would definitely be gaining the attention of the crowd with this. That was all I wanted, to get their attention and gain sponsors. I was sure this would do just that. Especially if Mason managed to look half as good as I do.

I was then led back out the door I had first entered through and into the hall. I followed my stylist through all of the halls, keeping on her heels with each turn. It amazed me just how many halls we had to go through until we reached the place where everyone was gathered, waiting for the parade to begin. I made my way up to the District Two chariot and looked around, searching for my district partner and scoping out the competition as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a few moments of my arrival, I had spotted none other than my district partner approaching the very spot where he stood. The costume that he wore was a lot like my own with the same fabric that made up the traditional peacekeeper uniforms. Though, his costume consisted of a pair of pants much like was traditional and black boots. On his torso he wore a shirt that was much tighter than the normal uniform and showed off his muscular torso. His arms were also on display, all bulging muscles where the sleeves of the shirt appeared to have been ripped off at the shoulders. With his solid muscular build and my wiry strength and good looks we were almost guaranteed to have sponsors throwing money at us. I silently praised our stylists as I then spoke my greeting to my district partner.

**"I have to say that your stylist has some skills, imagine them being able to make even you seem desirable. I guess anything is possible."**

There was a certain joking edge to my words as I spoke them. I hadn't forgotten his threat from the night before. Nor had I forgotten that I had promised to make sure he never got the chance to go through with it. I could see the scowl on his face as he then responded. It was all in good fun. One of us would be dead soon anyway, so why not enjoy a little bit of camaraderie?

"If my stylist has skills then yours works miracles. You look good."

Was that a compliment that I had heard? I do think it was. I shot him a grin.

**"I always look good. No need to play your games and deny it."**

Was I being cocky? Of course I was. After all, it would not do for these other tributes to think anything less. Once again Wilhelm was standing near the two of us clapping his hands in obvious excitement at our appearances.

"Both of your stylists did an amazing job! Oh, both of you will be the talk of the Capitol!"

Wilhelm's screeching was the only thing that brought a damper to this moment and even that had little effect. I managed to force a grateful smile his way. He took this as his time to leave. For that I was thankful as our teams dispersed and left Mason and myself there alone by our chariot.

A voice behind me had me turning around to see just who it belonged to. I was greeted with none other than the two tributes from District One. I looked them both over, trying to gage their strengths and weaknesses just as I'm sure they were doing with me.

The girl definitely had the sexy angle going for her. Her costume consisted solely of dazzling red gemstones somehow stitched together into a dress much like mine in length. The gemstones left plenty of skin being shown between them and they glimmered even in this dim light. Her blonde hair had been pulled into an elaborate up-do with matching gemstones woven through it. A good bit of make-up adorned her angelic features as they obviously had tried to make her seem a bit more threatening with the dark smoky eye shadow and red lips.

Her district partner wore a tunic with dazzling emeralds stitched into the luxurious fabric. They were definitely playing up the luxury angle this year. I had finished my initial sizing up of the two then it was the boy from One who spoke.

"Can't say I have ever seen a peacekeeper who looked this good, Two."

I could feel his eyes on me and I shrugged as nonchalantly as I possibly could. I brushed a piece of my hair that had been left down to frame my face back from my blue eyes.

**"That is because I prefer the title of Victor rather than peacekeeper. This is just a nod to home. Sorry to confuse you, love."**

I spoke without a hint of doubt despite the fact that I kept my tones almost sickly sweet. My blue eyes met his brown ones in a challenge. It was District Two that ruled these games. District One may be our allies but they were far from the best like we are. They may train for the games as well but, from what I have heard, their training was nowhere near as strenuous as ours was. And not everyone in their district took it as seriously as nearly everyone within District Two did.

"Such confidence, I like it. I'm Beau and my partner here is Ruby. Allies should at least be properly introduced."

He seemed to be going the charming route already. And it was a bit cliche that the girl named Ruby happened to be covered in jewels that held the same name. I kept my mouth shut on the subject and instead introduced us as my partner stood there still sizing the others up.

If things went as normal then Mason would be the career leader, it was generally the District Two male that filled that role and I didn't see that changing this year. Mason did outsize just about everyone else in this competition from the looks of it after all.

**"There is no reason for me to be anything but confident."**

I was cut off then by the commanding voice of my district partner as he spoke then.

"Mason Diolan and Calixte Emerson."

It seemed he was playing the strong silent type, not giving any more information than needed. The male from District Four found us as well, introducing himself as Bay Dockson. It seemed like an odd name but I didn't mention it.

He filled us in that his partner had refused the career alliance and we all shrugged it off. She would be one of our first targets then. We took this time to chat for a bit longer until the other tributes had all begun to fill in and their mentors showed up to shoo them to their own chariot.

It went well enough, I assumed. They all seemed to be decent enough choices for the career alliance. We would find out more about them at training to see for sure. Any one of them could be tossed aside if they didn't live up to our high standards.

I then caught sight of the District Ten team entering and I had to work hard to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill from me. Mason gave me a questioning look before following my gaze.

The District Ten stylists seemed to take the livestock angle a bit too far. The male looked good enough, he wore a pair of jeans and boots with a simple vest that was left open to show off the muscles of his chest and such. It was the female who had caused me such amusement. Her costume consisted of a tight jumpsuit that had a black and white patched pattern. So, she was supposed to be the cow and him the wrangler. The girl looked thoroughly annoyed. I couldn't blame her. It was definitely amusing but I had to look away as the boy's eyes locked on my own. Had I been staring?

"I think you may be drooling, it is entirely unattractive."

I glared at Mason as he had spoken these words and threw a quick punch at his arm. Luckily no one saw this since I would be scolded if they had. There was the rule that there was to be no fighting what-so-ever between tributes before the games. Even if my gesture was made in a slightly joking manner others might not recognize that. There seemed to be a satisfied smirk on my district partner's face. He had gotten the reaction he wanted from me and seemed quite pleased with himself for it.I quickly mumbled to him.

**Shut up and get on the chariot you idiot."**

I frowned now and took my own advice, stepping into my spot on the chariot and my district partner follows.

The parade began with the chariot belonging to District One pulling out. After a short pause the white horses that pulled our chariot were set into motion as well. Before we came into view I could hear the screams for our allies and then the crowd was in sight and their focus shifted to us.

They began screaming our names. It seemed that every person in the crowd was shouting Calixte or Mason in earnest. I waved at everyone, blowing kisses as we went. Flowers were being thrown at our feet and I saw a cocky smile come over my district partner's face as I caught one of them and paused to sniff it. Everyone in the section it had come from went nuts as did half of the rest of the crowd. They were really eating this up and I blew a few more kisses for good measure. I kept the golden flower in my grasp as we continued along.

The rest of the parade went on without much excitement. District Four had received a fair amount of cheers but the other districts didn't get nearly the reaction that we careers did. Obviously, we are still the favorites. I watched the screens as they showed the other chariots. There was nothing interesting to be seen.

District Three appeared to be wrapped in wire and tin foil, Seven was dressed like trees, Eight was a patchwork of different materials and colors, and Twelve wore a mining jumpsuit with a head lamp. It was all so predictable and had been done year after year. My cheeks had begun to hurt as I kept that smile on my face, determined to win over this crowd since the cameras kept panning back to us and the District One chariot.

Finally, everyone had made it to the spot where we would remain until the president had made his speech. The applause fell silent as the white haired man stepped out onto the balcony to overlook us all. I listened to the speech that he was making, trying my hardest not to allow myself to zone out as he spoke. I couldn't be so blatantly disrespectful at a time such as this. Especially when this man literally held all of our lives in his hands.

"Welcome, tributes, to the 92nd Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

With that closing statement the applause started up once again, sounding like thunder filling my ears. Then the chariots were moving again as we made our way back to the stable-like area where we had exited from. As soon as our chariot had stopped we were bombarded with our prep teams, stylists, and mentors. Each of my prep team hugged me at once and I had to resist the urge to shove them away as they gushed about how amazing I had been. They then moved away and my brother hugged me next.

"You did great out there, princess."

There was a genuine smile on his lips that was generally reserved just for me and I met it with a true smile of my own. He was then moving on to clap Mason on the back in a congratulatory manner as Tawny enthused to both of us how great we looked as well.

It was all over rather quickly and we were escorted to the elevator that would take us to our floor. Once there it was Wilhelm who spoke up.

"Dinner will be served in thirty minutes. Shower and get yourselves changed. There has been a change in the normal schedule. The president is throwing a party for each of you this evening. Isn't that exciting!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why would I want to party with the very people I was going to be killing in a few days? Though, I would put my best foot forward once again. I excused myself to my room without another word.

About twenty minutes later I was entering the dining room of the apartment. I wore a simple flowing top that was a light blue along with dark brown leggings. Once again my feet were bare, I would grab shoes before we left the floor for the party but for now I thought it was fine that I remain comfortable.

For once I wasn't the last one into the dining room, I only saw the orange form of our escort within the room.

"Well, isn't this an unexpected change of events? Maybe you can learn how to behave before this is all over with."

I glared at him and was about to bite out a snarky remark when Brock entered and obviously saw how my brows were furrowed and the corners of my lips turned down.

"So, what did you think of the parade, princess? See anyone worth noting?"

I decided to drop my anger for Wilhelm for a moment as I turned my gaze to look to my brother but before I could respond Mason was in the room and running his mouth.

"She was too busy drooling over the guy from District Ten to notice anyone."

My glare was then on my district partner instead of our escort. Tawny then spoke, I hadn't even realized she had even entered the room but obviously she had.

"District Ten was on the list for possible allies. There is nothing wrong with scoping out the possibilities."

Obviously she was merely standing up for me with this statement and for that I found that I was surprisingly thankful. That thankfulness was dropped as she spoke once again, though.

"Since you seem to have taken a particular interest in District Ten, Calixte, I expect you to scope them out further at the party tonight. See what they are about and if you think they will be beneficial."

I frowned at this, wasn't that supposed to be something done by the leader of our little group? That was the assumption that I had been under but it seems that I was sadly mistaken. I would just have to take this newly appointed responsibility in stride and go with it.

**"Sure, I think I can handle that."**

_Of course I can handle it._ Did I want to have to play up to the District Ten tributes to see what I could learn about them? Not necessarily. I would do it, though. I couldn't let my mentor down after all.

The rest of dinner went on without much to report. Our mentors made small talk and Wilhelm went on about some new Capitol fashion trend that was sure to be the next big, big, big thing. I tried to focus on the plate in front of me and to just block him out as I finished up the food that had been placed in front of me.

"Learn all you can about your allies, scope out the competition, and have some fun. It is a party after all."

It was Tawny who once again was speaking advice to us and I nodded my agreement before placing my fork down as we were then herded back to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on the correct floor, I was shocked by the sheer amount of things that were going on. Lights flickered and some upbeat Capitol music played. Avoxes walked around with trays that held flutes of different colored liquids and there were tables of food sat up along one of the walls. I stepped out of the elevator and was immediately greeted by none other than Ruby Foster. She had one of the glasses in her hands and through the clear container I could see that it held a bubbly purple liquid. She grabbed another from a tray as an Avox walked past and then held it out to me.

"You have to try one, they are amazing."

There was a smile on her lips, was she really trying to be friendly? I guess it was no surprise when we were the main ones to impress. Or rather it seemed that Mason was but it had been known that District Two generally stuck together for as long as possible, so if I had a bad report about someone then they were more likely to be left out.

I took the glass and forced a smile onto my face as well before sipping the liquid. Surprisingly, it was actually very good. It was bubbly and sweet, with just a small alcohol after taste. After that first cautionary sip I had decided to just down the whole thing, tipping the glass back without another thought. I deposited the now empty glass on a tray and grabbed another drink of a different color before turning to Ruby.

**"Thanks for the advice. I have some other business to attend to, I'll see you later."**

I noticed that she didn't look entirely happy about being blown off but I couldn't find it in me to care. I then moved away from her and began to scan the crowd.

_Hmmm, where could District Ten be hiding?_

It didn't take too long before I had finally spotted them. It wasn't easy to miss the pair who were definitely larger than most of the other tributes aside from those of us already in the career alliance. I took a moment to make a bit of a game plan in my head. How would these two react the best to me and my offer? I really hadn't had much experience in this type of thing but I thought I would be able to manage well enough still. I decided to just go for it as I approached the two of them, a smile was forced onto my lips as I finally reached them.

**"Hello, Ten. Have you tried the drinks? They are pretty phenomenal."**

I thought that being friendly and such would probably be the best bet. They were from a less favored district after all. My friendliness was met with blank stares before the female spoke out.

"What do you want with us?"

I raised a brow at her forwardness before replacing my smile once again. She just didn't know how to handle being approached by someone like me, I'm sure.

**"Forgive me, I was only coming to say hello on behalf of the careers."**

"Tell your friends we aren't interested, Two."

The male tribute had more or less cut me off before I had even gotten the words out of my mouth and I frowned. I was not expecting such a quick and complete turn down before I even had a chance to pitch my offer to them. I had expected them to agree since everyone wanted the protection of the careers… Or at the very least I had expected them to hear me out and tell me they would think about it.

**"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I can imagine that you will want to keep the offer in mind?"**

I was all smiles and polite conversation as the girl finally excused herself. That left me with the attractive boy who kept catching my eye. Maybe I could manage to sweet talk him into joining us now with his district partner gone?

**"What's your name, Ten? Or do you prefer being called just Ten?"**

I gave him a questioning look.

"It's Rowen. But really, I'm not interested in joining the careers so it doesn't really matter."

**"Suit yourself. You know where to find me if you change your mind."**

With that I sauntered off to rejoin my group. The rest of the night being spent laughing, drinking, and being more or less obnoxious as we careers tended to be. It was almost amusing how everyone else just stood by idly and looked terrified every time their eyes would land on our group. The rest of the group had even begun to point out the tributes in the room that they were claiming to be their kills once we were in the arena. I didn't take part in this but just sat on the couch against one of the walls with my allies. I leaned back against the back of the seat and rested my head back. The room had begun to spin some time ago and I found myself soon giving my allies looks of annoyance as they pointed to one other tribute or another.

It was growing old quickly. Maybe it was time for me to call it a night? I could so easily just sneak back up to our floor and get some sleep instead of being stuck here with the last people I wanted to be socializing with. By the end of the month all but one of us would be dead and I didn't want to make any sort of friendships or anything with any of them. I looked around to see where our mentor was. He would surely object to my leaving but if he didn't see me leave then there would be nothing he could do to stop me. I didn't see him so I deemed it safe to blow this place and go upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two, wait."

I had decided that now was time to leave the party. It really wasn't much of a party with three quarters of the others who were attendance standing there shaking in their boots. The drinks that the avoxes kept supplying me with were making my head light like it had never been before. I had always been too focused on my training and the academy to join in any of the rambunctious parties that my peers attended. So, alcohol was completely new to me.

I could only stand there in the middle of the room and listen to Beau's endless flirting and Ruby's giggly reaction for so long. And I had reached my limit. My body felt restless from lack of activity. I wasn't one that was made for idle chit chat and the likes. I was made for action and excitement. This just wasn't cutting it for me. I had spent the past ten minutes looking around for Wilhelm to make sure he wouldn't see me trying to leave and stop me. Finally I was confident that he wasn't in sight and I could sneak out without detection. Yet, that voice stopped me. It was followed by the sensation of someone grabbing my wrist.

Immediately I was on my guard as I looked to see who was holding on to me. My head spun when I turned quickly to see none other than District Ten, the male from the district that is. I looked from his face down to my wrist that he still held in his strong hand and he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable as he dropped it and broke the physical contact that we had.

**"Whaddya want tennn?"**

Even I was aware of my horribly slurred speech and a frown spread over my lips. My cheeks flushed red slightly and I decided that I needed to think before I spoke next time. I sounded like an idiot. Though, did it really matter right now? I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment as the room continued to move around me. Then he was speaking, I knew that much but the words weren't breaking through my drunken state.

**"Huh?"**

I asked and he looked a bit frustrated before speaking again.

"I said I think we should talk. Would you accompany me to the roof? It is much quieter up there."

**Hmmm, talk? The roof? Sounds lovely.**

And it did. Would I generally voice such a thing? Hell no, I wouldn't. Though it seemed that with the warmth running through my veins at this moment that I really didn't care. Then he took my arm and began to pull me from the room, escorting me away from it all.

I should be cautious. I should be wondering what he wanted. Was it odd that I didn't really care? I wanted to know more about this tribute who had the balls to turn down the careers. The tribute who had caught my eye on a few occasions already and who now seemed to have some sort of renewed interest in chatting with me.

_I wonder if he changed his mind?_

_I knew that no one could really turn me down like that._

The thought of him agreeing to join the alliance caused the corners of my lips to twitch up in a bit of a smile. It soon dropped, though.

Once we were out of the room and walking to the elevator I found that my steps were less graceful than normal and I seemed to be tripping over my own feet. Ten kept ahold of me the whole time, not letting me fall and helping me move along. It was a whole new thrill as I got onto the fast moving elevator and looked out the glass that made up the walls of it. I clung to the arm of the boy for support until it had finally stopped its horrid ascent to the top of the building.

Then there were stairs.

_Why did we have to take stairs too?_

_Couldn't these idiot Capitol architects made the elevator go all the way up to the roof too?_

_If only…_

I had never had any particular feeling about stairs. They just were there. Tonight I found that I loathed them. They were a despicable creation put in my way tonight just to trip me up.

Finally, I reached the top of them with much help from Ten. The door was pushed opened to the roof as soon as we had made it to the top. I smiled as I looked at the garden that made up the top of the building. The sound of the wind blowing past us was mixed with the tinkling of wind chimes. It was lovely. Just as I had said it would be.

I slid myself down the wall beside the door that we had just exited from and allowed myself to sit on the ground that had been at my feet. I turned my head to look at the boy who had brought me up here, he was attractive. I couldn't deny that. In this moment I found myself dwelling on it even more. He sat down next to me on the ground. Then his lips were moving again.

"I can't join the careers."

It was a simple statement but it brought a giggle from me. Since when did I giggle?

**"You can. We invited you. No one turns down the careers. That is unless they have a death wish."**

This was the most coherent thought I had had for the past hour at least. I knew how things worked all too well. This had all been more or less beaten into my head since I had entered the academy. I could recite half of the District Two Hunger Games rule book by memory even in this state. It was sad, really.

"Fine then, I won't join the careers. I don't see how anyone can get pleasure in killing others. It is barbaric."

I snorted my disapproval at the way he spoke. I didn't think that I was a barbarian. I just knew that if I wanted to win that I needed strong allies. I needed to fight. I would have to kill. It was just part of the Games. Though, a thought struck her and she spoke it aloud.

**"You seemta be forgetting, I'mma career. If I'm soooo bar-barbaric then why did you bring me here."**

The chilly breeze was sobering me up a bit. I was able to think a little more clearly but still I could feel the effects and at times it seemed my tongue and lips just didn't want to cooperate in forming the words that I wanted to say. I managed to get the words out, though.

**"I could kill you right now and no one would even know it until they found your body."**

It was his response to my statements that had me tilting my head slightly to the side in puzzlement as I stared at him for a long moment.

"I thought you might be different. I mean, you didn't volunteer like the others. I thought that maybe you wouldn't enjoy such things."

He thought I was different? I didn't know whether to be flattered or furious. I mean, I had just told him how easily I could kill him right now and he was telling me he thought I was different? I was not some weakling who would fold just because I was a couple of years younger than my fellow careers and I hadn't volunteered to be here. I would show him that I could prove everything wrong.

**Sorry to dash your dreams. I am just as much a career as anyone else."**

It was his turn to regard me now. I took in his facial features as he seemed to study me. There was a softness in his green eyes that I hadn't seen before. Men from Two were stoic and guarded at their best. At their worst they were openly hostile and murderous. Softness was snubbed out at first chance in District Two. It was seen as weakness.

I found it intriguing coming from this tribute, though. His eyes locked on mine for another moment before he spoke.

"I do think you are different. I saw how you didn't join in when the others were calling out kills like the other people in these games were nothing more than animals. You didn't make bets on when each other tribute, each other child, here would die."

He did have a point. Though, I had been as much a part of the conversation and the merriment of it all. I just had found the subject annoying at the time since I was more interested in lighter conversation at this moment. There would be time to call kills once the bloodbath was over and we knew who was remaining to claim. At the bloodbath was no time to worry about who wanted to kill who. At that moment you just had to act instead of thinking about it.

**"You underestimate me, Ten. It's endearing. Don't count me out. It could turn out to be your worst mistake."**

I spoke with an impassive look on my face but he didn't seem to be buying it.

_Why didn't he believe me?_

"I should probably get back to my floor. Training in the morning, you know. It was nice talking to you. I almost feel sad that in a few days I may have to kill you. I'll make it quick. I promise."

I had stood up as I spoke. I heavily used the wall to push myself but that was alright, it didn't matter. He did the same, with less assistance from the wall, but his words struck a chord with me as I had begun to move away. I stopped in my tracks.

"You won't kill me."

_He sounds so sure._

_I guess I'll just have to show him._

I shoved him against the wall we had been leaning against in an attempt to pin him there. Of course, he had an unfair advantage being that I was rather intoxicated. That in turn made me less of a threat than I should have been. I was slower, my actions held less force behind them, I was never drinking again.

The next thing I knew I was the one against the wall. He held my much smaller body between his own and the surface of the wall. He towered over me by at least half a foot and he had a good many pounds on me as far as weight went, all of those pounds seemingly hard muscle I thought as he pinned me.

Had I not been still feeling the effects of my partying this evening I would have been able to get myself out of this without issue. We were trained to handle things such as this. Yet, at this point it seemed my training had gone out the window. One more thing working against me in this moment as he held me there.

"There is some human left in you, Two. I can see it. You try to hide it but it is there. And my name isn't Ten. It's Rowen."

_Rowen._

This boy had some nerve. Did he not know who he was messing with? Was he trying to play games with me? I didn't like it but with his closeness to me I felt something fluttering in my stomach and I looked up to him.

"You have about three seconds to get off me or you will regret it."

Maybe in this moment it was an empty threat but I could make good on it when everything around me wasn't spinning and I didn't feel like I may lose my dinner if it didn't cease. I hating feeling vulnerable. I _hated_ it.

And he finally did release me, letting me have some room to breathe but I found that the space where he had just been so close now seemed empty, too vacant for my liking. I was never one who craved any type of physical attention. I didn't like this. I needed to get out of here.

**"You won't have the advantage in the arena. And the fact that you are attractive and have some strange desire to try to save me from myself or something won't save you from me.**

I felt the need to give him that one last warning before making my way to the door. I stumbled into it and felt him catch me once more before his strong arms snaked around my waist to help me back down the stairs.

**"Why are you even doing this Ten? Errr, Rowen? You have no reason to help me."**

I looked up to him then, stopping once at the bottom of the steps to study him. There was a bit of a smile on his lips. I had just threatened to kill him numerous times and he was standing there _smiling_ at me?

"I told you, I'm not a heartless monster like the careers. I don't want to see harm come to you. Is that such a bad thing?"

I was snorting with laughter that I tried to hold in once more. We were in a game of kill or be killed and he was talking about not wanting harm to come to me. It made no sense. If I was to live that meant he would have to die. There was no room for compassion or mercy in a situation like the Hunger Games.

**"We aren't heartless monsters, you know. I'm sure that many enjoy the whole killing thing but most of us are just doing it to bring pride to our families and district. We learn to turn off emotions straight out of infancy. It isn't out of enjoyment but out of a need to win and show we aren't to be discounted."**

_Why was I telling him this?_

_Why did it matter to me what he thought of me?_

I was so confused at this point. I should have just ripped myself away from him and walked to the elevator to go back to my room without another word. Yet, here I was completely undermining the act that all of us Careers were forced to put on. It was as much for our safety as it was for the pride of our district and to please the Capitol. All Careers were taught to act a certain way when it came to being in the Capitol. We were to never drop our angles. What was I doing? "There is no pride in killing innocent children, Two. And everyone knows District Two isn't one to be counted as weak."

I shrugged.

**"Calixte. Call me Calixte."**

That smile was on his lips again and I thought I might just melt right where I stood. It shouldn't have any effect on me. I should just disregard it and move on. I should do a lot of things tonight that I just couldn't bring myself to do.

"Well, Calixte. We should probably be getting you to your floor before your mentors come up from the party and realize you aren't there."

And with that I had nodded. We then made our way to the elevator. The whole time he kept his arm around my waist and steadied me. It wasn't long after we had pressed the button to summon the elevator that it appeared and we got in.

I moved to break away from him once we were on my floor but he wouldn't release me. His arm was strong around my waist as he walked onto the floor with me. We could both be in so much trouble. Though, I didn't really care. Even if I did I really didn't see him listening to me. He seemed to be just as stubborn as I was and I wasn't in the mood for arguing at this point.

"Which room is yours?"

I pointed out my room and he walked me to my door. I grasped the knob and turned it, pushing the door open and finally I felt his arm slide away from my waist. I frowned a bit at the missing contact before forcing a look of indifference onto my face.

**"Umm, thanks, I guess. Think about the offer, would you? I don't want you to be one of the first targets we go after. Wouldn't want to have to mess up the rugged good looks that you have going on. At least not so early in the game."**

With that I heard him chuckle before replying.

"I'll think about it, alright? Goodnight Calixte. Sleep well."

I nodded and shut the door between us as he turned to walk away. Only now did a smile come to my lips. At least he said he would think about it. I wanted him in our alliance. Whether he had anything in the way of skills or not, I wanted him with us.

I changed into a pair of pajamas before making my way over to my bed and then climbing under the covers. Looking at one of the walls across from the bed I noticed that it wasn't like the train's walls. It made the room appear as if it wasn't a room at all. Currently it somehow looked like I was in the middle of a forest. I listened and the sounds of the forest met me. It was an amazing thing. I could almost allow myself to believe that I wasn't stuck in this Capitol room at all but actually out in the middle of this tranquil forest.

I found a remote on the stand beside me and decided to see what it did. When I pushed the first button the scene around me changed.

It was now like I was on a beach somewhere. The stars twinkled on the ceiling and the images of the waves crashed on the walls.

I pushed the button again and a scene of the Capitol took over the room. No, this wasn't what I wanted to see either.

I went through a few more pictures until I came to a field. It reminded me of one of the fields in Two where we would do some of our training when we weren't at the academy. The tall grasses swayed in the breeze, a breeze that I could only imagine but not feel. The stars still twinkled above me and the sound of crickets could be heard. It was soothing and I soon found myself drifting off.

That is until I was startled by my door being thrown open. I sat up quickly, too quickly. I could feel the room spinning but soon it settled as my brother closed the gap between the door and my bed after slamming the door behind him.

"Where the hell have you been, Cali? I have been looking all over for you."

There was concern laced in his tones and I had the decency to look down at my lap ashamed for making him worry. That and I hoped that if he saw I was sorry that he would stop yelling. I was beginning to get a headache and that really wasn't helping.

I knew that I should be angry that he thought I wouldn't be able to handle myself or something but he was my big brother and I thought that he had the right to want to know I was safe. It was what he had done all the time we were growing up. He gently placed his fingers under my chin to guide my face upwards so our eyes could meet.

"I was worried about you. Mason said you were with that boy from Ten but you weren't at the party or in the halls or up here."

I cut him off as he rambled on, holding up a hand to silence him. Much to my approval, he actually did stop talking. The look in his blue eyes, the eyes that matched my own so well, was one that stated he expected an explanation. I was quick to give him one.

**"We went to the roof. I'm still trying to recruit him for the careers. That was my job tonight."**

He laughs a little bitterly and I frown a bit. I didn't understand why he seemed to be so bitter about where I had just been or who I had been with. After all, it was Tawny who had told me that I needed to scope out the tributes from Ten and to see if I could get them interested in joining us. I didn't have a chance to ask his reasoning when he went on to continue his fatherly scolding. I rolled my eyes at his first sentence. Once again he was treating me like a child.

"From now on just let me know when you are going to escape to the roof, alright. There are things in play that you have no idea about. I just don't want you hurt or stuck in the middle."

_What was he talking about?_

All thoughts of anger towards him for treating me like a child went out the window when my curiosity peaked at his statement.

I could tell he was being vague but that was probably because he knew as well as I did that we were being watched at all times while we were here. I am not stupid or naive enough to doubt that we were under surveillance no matter where we went in this building.

That didn't make me any less curious. I wouldn't ask questions, though. If he thought it was something that I needed to know then he would tell me. He would find some way to communicate with me if it was something I needed to know. I had no doubt about that.

"So, how did it go with Ten?"

I smile to spite myself, no matter how hard I try to hold it back. It seems the harder I try to keep the smile from my face the bigger it grows. Finally I give up and just shrug a bit.

**"It went alright, I guess. He seems to be warming up? He did say he would think about it."**

With that I could see my brother nod before he moved to kiss my forehead and then speak again.

"Don't get in so deep with this that you can't find your way to the surface. You very well may have to kill him in the arena if things don't go as planned."

So, he was already planning on Rowen being in the careers and that someone else would ultimately kill him. Still I found a bit of irritation at the idea that he didn't trust me to be able to control my emotions.

**"I am not a child, Brock. Do not treat me as if I am one. I know exactly what I am doing. I won't get in over my head."**

_Or maybe you already are in too deep?_

I silenced the voice in my head that tried to mock me. I could handle myself and I wasn't planning on letting anyone stand in my way. No matter whether he was sweet and kind and too attractive for my own good. It wasn't going to happen. I assured myself of this as my brother had left and I drifted to sleep.

Those green eyes I kept seeing in my dreams and the feeling of strong arms that I longed for showed that I could be completely wrong about that but I would never admit it. Love was weak. There was no room for love or lust or anything in my life at this point. I found him attractive and he knew how to push my buttons. That was it. I would show them all tomorrow at training. They would see that I wouldn't get in over my head. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you guys like the story so far? I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Review, please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

"I take it that you both know what to focus on in training?"

As Tawny spoke that morning at breakfast I found myself nodding in agreement without saying anything. My head was throbbing from the events last night. I pushed the food around my plate in an uninterested manner. I knew I needed to eat something so I grabbed a triangle of toast and decided that would have to do.

It seemed that my brother was watching me as I took that first forced bite and soon he stood up out of his chair. I paid him little mind until he returned. His hand was held out to me.

"Take these. They will help your head. We need you functioning 100% in training."

I take the small pills that he has now dropped into my outstretched head. I popped them into my mouth and swallowed them with a drink of my orange juice without hesitation. I had to be on top of my game when I was in the gym. I had to show everyone that I belonged. I had to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies and to let my allies know that I was worth it. I couldn't do that if I was nursing a hangover.

Twenty minutes later we were on the elevator and heading down to the training center. I was thankful that the pills my brother had given me had been able to take the edge off my hangover but I still didn't feel as good as I should have when we first entered the training gym. I would have to work even harder to make it appear that there was nothing wrong.

When we entered through the double doors I looked around silently. It was much like the training gym at the academy only much larger scale. There were a bigger variety of weapons. There were also stations set up to help teach survival skills. Things like that were unneeded by careers like us. Sure, when we were in our first couple of years at the academy they taught us basic survival skills. We learned how to build a fire, how to track tributes, swimming, climbing, that type of thing. Though, if we failed at any of those then it was overlooked. It wasn't really all that necessary for us like it was for the lesser districts.

Every games was the same. The careers defended the cornucopia at the blood bath and then set their camp there. Or at the very least stripped it of its supplies before moving on. We would then have all of the supplies at our disposal. Between that and the easy flow of sponsor money we were always golden. There was really no need to learn about poisonous plants or how to trap small animals. Of course, being taught how to recognize a trap was something we learned.

It just wouldn't be right for us to be taken out by some weak tribute who was just lucky enough to somehow catch us in a trap. The ratings would be very low if the careers of all people were taken out like sitting ducks as they hung in a net or by their ankles in some sort of snare. And this was all about ratings, even I knew that and I had only been in the Capitol a couple of days. The Capitolites liked a good show. It was our responsibility to give it to them.

We were the first district to arrive in the gym, wasn't that always how it was? Even with Wilhelm's constant scolding and pestering about my lateness we had managed to make it here first. It didn't seem to matter. We weren't allowed to touch any of the training equipment until everyone had made it here anyway.

Soon after we were joined by various other tributes. District One sauntered in a little later but before everyone else had arrived.

One of the first things I noticed as they made their way over was that everyone wore matching training uniforms. Each duo wore matching t-shirts depending on their district and a pair of simple black shorts. The boys' were in the style like I had seen in old books with pictures of people that played a sport called basketball. The girls' shorts were shorter, only reaching to the tip of my index finger with my hands at my sides they were decidedly tighter than the loose ones worn by the boys as well.

Our shirts were maroon in color. Beau and Ruby from District One, who had now joined us, were bronze. The aqua blue of District Four was soon in sight as well. I spotted both of the District Four tributes separated from each other. The boy was making his way over to our group while the girl hung back on her own.

"Everyone, take your spots so we can get started."

A booming yet barely feminine voice filled the space around us and everyone snapped to attention to see the woman standing in front of us all. We moved to the spots marked with our district number and I waited for everyone else to fall into place. Finally they did. We were all gathered in a semi-circle around her as she stood on a small platform. Only when each and every one of us had fallen silent on our spots did she speak again.

"I am Atala, your lead trainer. We have set up many stations that you will more than likely need at some point in these games. Do not take the survival stations for granted. Each year tributes die from exposure, dehydration, hunger, and poisoning as they do from other tributes."

I listen attentively as she goes through and gives all the information and rules of the training center. There will be no fighting with other tributes. If I wish to engage in hand to hand or something of that nature then the trainers will be happy to oblige. Her voice drones on and on but I take it all in the best I can. The gamemakers would be watching us to see how we reacted to our first day in the training center. I had to make a good impression. That was the only way I kept the alert and even slightly interested look on my face. It seemed to be working well enough for me.

That is until my eyes land on the station where the knives hang on a far wall. Just looking at them I could see the lights reflecting off their metal points. There are vests of them as well as belts of them and loose knives glimmering in the artificial lighting. Now, shiny things usually didn't draw my attention but when the shiny thing was a knife then I could make an exception.

That would be my first destination. My hands nearly itched to feel one of the blades in my hands once again. It had been far too long when I was used to training daily. My nerves seemed to wind themselves like an overly tight spring as I now forced myself to stand at attention instead of going to the station that seemed to be calling my name. It took everything in me not to grow antsy as I tried to mock interest. My gaze kept wandering back to the knife station from time to time.

"You are dismissed. Happy Hunger Games."

_Oh thank goodness!_

It was those simple words that released me to move around as I wished. I didn't even look back to my district partner as I made a beeline for the knives. I felt like a child on Christmas morning as I looked over all of the sparking metal of the weapons. No, better yet I felt like Wilhelm and his excitement seemed to surpass a child's joy at just about anything. I kept my impassive face up, though. I didn't want to show my excitement too much.

I picked up one of the loose knives and ran my finger gently over the blade to test its sharpness. I was not disappointed as I found it was razor sharp. The small slice across the pad of my finger proving that. I just wiped my finger against my shorts, the cut wasn't anything to worry about and I didn't even spare another glance towards it.

I strapped one of the vests to my torso and looked over the blades that were attached there. There were so many different kinds, shapes, sizes... Where do I even begin?

I can hear the other tributes around me milling about. The sounds of blades, spear heads, and arrows impaling the stuffed dummies can be heard loud and clear. Yet, I focused on myself as I pulled the first knife from the strap that bound it to the vest. I weighed it in my hand for a moment while testing which side was heaviest and holding it accordingly.

It was handle heavy, I deducted that quickly. After coming to that conclusion I held the knife by its blade. I readied myself, getting into the correct stance in a split second before sending the knife flying. I could hear as it whizzed through the air at a dummy placed a good distance from me. A sinister little grin came over my lips as the knife easily buried itself in the throat of my 'victim'.

_That would definitely be a kill shot._

After the first throw there was no stopping me. I took knife after knife from the vest and flung it at the dummies that were assembled. Every single throw hit in one of the kill zones of the dummies.

Yet, I began to find that this was too easy and once each and every dummy had a knife strategically placed in each kill zone I looked to the trainer.

**"Can't we get some moving dummies in here or something? This is pathetic and very impractical."**

I don't like things being this easy.

We had moving dummies in Two. Dummies that didn't move were only for those first learning a weapon. Those were quickly traded out for more practical dummies. It wasn't like our opponents were just going to stand still and allow us to snuff them out without at least trying to run or dodge.

As the trainer nodded silently I could see a few tributes around me giving me wary looks. I shot them each that same mischievous grin as I tossed the knife I was holding into the air a few times before catching it by the handle each time.

Their reactions amused me. One girl looked like she might even faint.

Of course, my fellow careers still paid me no mind. They weren't as easily impressed. I wasn't either. I could see that there were just as many terrified glances at my allies as there was at myself. That was the way it should be. I would have thought them weak if they were looking at me with any spark of fear in their eyes. So, it was good to see that they barely spared a glance in my direction.

Soon, the trainer approached me and spoke.

"Give it a shot now, I think you will find your targets more satisfactory?"

I shot him a little grin before more or less bouncing over to the line as the dummies then began to move about. I was a little amazed by them. Back home they had merely moved but these seemed to be some sort of robots or something that actually had human movement. This would be fun!

_I love a good challenge._

I took out my first knife and it whizzed through the air. I hit my target easily enough. As more moved into my line of vision I zoned in a little more. It was only me, my knives, and these dummies.

I threw another knife and then rolled out of the way of an imaginary weapon that was coming my way. Whoever had created these robots had done well. They even acted like they were attacking back. It made thinge even more interesting. Another knife was thrown to take out my pretend attacker as I placed myself in the games. These were no longer dummies but other tributes who wished me dead, other tributes who wished to take away my chance at winning.

Each and every dummy was eventually on the ground with a fatal knife wound. I looked at them with a satisfied nod as I caught my breath for a moment.

It was only once my heartbeat had begun to regulate once again that I realized that nearly everyone in the room was now watching me. Even my own district partner looked like he might be impressed. I wasn't expecting this, maybe I had put on a better show than I had thought. I had just been enjoying myself not even trying to really impress anyone at this point.

The other tributes had looks of everything from shock to awe to terror. This brought the mischievous smirk back to my lips.

I took a bit of a bow to my audience that had been so keenly observing my performance and watched as most of them hurriedly distanced themselves from me now that I had noticed them.

Then I decided it was time to try something else. Enough fun time. It was time to get down to some real training. I stripped the knife vest from my body and hung it back on the wall almost reverently before walking over to join the other careers at the spear station. This was another of my strong points but it seemed that Ruby wasn't quite as lucky. She seemed to do horribly with the spear.

With a sigh I approached her.

**"You are doing it all wrong, you know."**

She turned to face me, a questioning look on her face. I then pointed out to her the flaws in her stance and how she held the weapon. She quickly adjusted as I told her to. Then she threw the spear once more.

It hit the dummy, pierced the cloth, and went into the stuffing. The hit wasn't in one of the kill zones, it actually stuck in the thigh area of the dummy, but such a hit would definitely slow someone down. And if left untreated it was quite possible they would still die from the injury. The blonde girl then gave me a perplexed look. She looked like she was about to question my motive for helping her. I didn't let her get the question out before I was explaining.

**"Can't have you making us all look weak."**

And with a shrug I turned to begin to walk away. Then there was a hand on my shoulder as Ruby caught up to me. I paused before turning to face her once again.

"How are you with a bow and arrow?"

It was a simple enough question but not one that I was so happy to answer. I did so anyway.

"You could say that bows and arrows aren't exactly my strong point."

I could see the smile coming to her face. This was actually a pretty large exaggeration. I was terrible with bows. I favored things that I actually propelled by my own strength rather than something like a bow. I wouldn't tell her how bad I was with one, though.

"Well, then you let me give you some pointers in that area and we will be even."

I was surprised, it seemed that the girl who I had thought was just another brainless girl from One. Another girl who had no sense of honor or any true skills to speak of aside from a pretty face was actually quite different than I had expected.

It seems that the reason why I never did well with bows and arrows was because I was going it all wrong. It was no surprise, though. There was really no entertainment value in hiding in trees and shooting your unknowing opponent as if they were just another animal.

The Capitol liked the close up kills, the ones that sent excitement coursing through their veins. It was a little sick, even I knew this much, but it was just something that had to be accepted. I was instructed to straighten up my stance, instructed on how to hold my elbows, every little thing I did wrong was pointed out.

It seemed to me that Ruby was quite enjoying calling me out on these little wrongs. I had done the same thing to her at the spear station, though. This was as much payback as it was repaying how I had helped her.

Eventually, I had the stance down and she told me to take a shot. I did, just barely hitting the target, but it was better than I had been before.

The bell rang out for lunch to begin. I decided to give the bow one more try as everyone started to move away. As soon as the arrow pierced the target I heard someone approaching me from behind. I turned quickly, ready to fight if needed.

I had thought everyone had left. My eyes landed on the boy approaching me.

**"Can I help you, Ten?"**

_What did he want anyway? _

_Maybe he had reconsidered my offer after all. _

"Are we back to district numbers only again, Calixte. I'm wounded by your sudden change of heart. I had thought we were past this."

He said it with a dramatic flair, placing his hand over his heart as he said that he was wounded. I let out a huff of laughter.

**"We were never really past that, Ten. If you thought that we were then you are sadly mistaken."**

I then gave him a look that told him I was done with this bantering and I wanted to know why he felt the need to approach me. He seemed to get the point.

"I just thought I would come to tell you that I told you so."

I was confused now. I tried my best to hide this confusion behind a look of complete disinterest.

**"Would you care to enlighten me on what you are trying to prove a point about?"**

"I told you last night that you weren't the uncaring monster that you try to be. I saw you help that girl from One. You could have just laughed at her and moved on. Most careers would. Yet, you helped her."

I cut him off before he went on, throwing a hand up into the air to cause him to stop his speech even as my other hand still held tight on the bow.

"As careers we are not supposed to show weaknesses. She was making us look bad. I had to remedy that. It was in no way a friendly action or one of compassion. So, you might as well wipe that sexy little look of satisfaction off your face. You're wrong."

My blue eyes locked on his green ones for a moment before I broke the eye contact. I moved away from him and placed the bow on the rack.

It seemed he wasn't done yet.

I had expected him to leave but he was still there when I turned back. I didn't know why he couldn't just go away already! I was tired of him trying to tell me that I wasn't who I was. I just wanted him to leave me alone with his talk of how he thought I really was. He knew nothing about me.

"I don't think I am wrong at all. I actually think I'm spot on. There is nothing wrong with not being a ruthless murderer."

A slight grumble of an almost animalistic growl left my throat as I stared up at him now.

**"There is nothing wrong with wanting to win no matter the cost either. And that is what I plan to do. Unless you are here to tell me that you changed your mind about the alliance I have nothing more to say to you."**

My eyes had hardened. He held his hands up in mock surrender at my outburst. Though, I saw him shake his head soon after, confirming that he hadn't changed his mind. He had started to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I shoved him out of my path.

**"We're done here, Ten.**

I didn't look back to see his reaction but it didn't sound like he was following me. I couldn't take his talk about me being something that I'm not. I couldn't have him planting doubt in my mind about my ability to take out anyone who stood in my way of me going home. I couldn't let him get into my head.

_That is exactly what he wants!_

It all clicked for me now.

He was trying to psych me out and make me question myself. Oh, he would pay for that. I would be sure of it.

I rejoined my fellow careers at the table they had gathered around. We ate our meals as we joked and laughed, making the less fortunate tributes not in our group stare at us as if we were mad. They were all terrified, I could see it in their eyes. Maybe it wasn't us specifically that they were afraid of but they were afraid none the less.

The rest of the day at training was rather uneventful as we went through the weapons stations once again.

That evening after dinner I had excused myself to go up to the roof. I liked it up there, even if I knew now that the only reason that Ten had taken me up there was to try to get in my head.

I still enjoyed getting to be outdoors and the roof was the only outdoor area that we were able to go to. I didn't expect anyone else to be up there. It wasn't surprising to me when I opened the door that would take me outside and there was no one in sight. Only the sight of flowering trees and grasses met me.

I decided to have a bit of a look around, since I hadn't really gotten to do that last night. I inhaled deeply, taking in the mountain air that was so similar to home. I didn't know how it could seem so similar yet at the same time so foreign. I couldn't linger on that as I moved to a bench that sat in the center of the garden.

Trees grew around it, obviously to offer shade in the daylight hours. With the sun sinking now and the sky instead taking on a mixture of pinks, oranges, and greys that soon gave way to a myriad of stars the shade really wasn't needed. It was nice either way.

My peace was soon shattered by the voice of someone.

"It's beautiful up here. I am not surprised that you would enjoy it, princess."

My brother had found me up here despite my lack of telling him where I was going. Unlike last night his voice wasn't harsh or angered. Instead his words were just spoken rather somberly. I turned to look at him before patting the bench beside me.

Once he had sat beside me I cuddled into his side and he pressed a kiss to my temple. It was moments like this that I missed the most about my brother before the games had changed him. Yes, even the careers tended to be changed after the games.

My brother had become more shut off and wouldn't even let me in on most occasions. It was this silent moment of bonding that let me know that the brother who had more or less raised me from the time of our mother's death was still here. He hadn't disappeared on me, only been shadowed by something darker that I couldn't explain.

I didn't even care that if anyone came up onto the roof that they might see me as weak. I loved my brother and that would never change. People from Two weren't exceptionally affectionate but that didn't mean we didn't have any type of emotions like most people thought.

"You should probably be getting to bed, early morning tomorrow."

The moment was lost when he spoke. I nodded almost solemnly before throwing my arms around him and hugging him quickly. Soon after he had hugged me back we parted ways.

**"Goodnight. Maybe you shouldn't stay up here too long either? I'm sure you have loads of stuff to do tomorrow as well."**

I heard his chuckle before he responded.

"Don't worry about me princess. I'm used to all of this by now. I'll be fine."

Once more I nodded, the smallest of smiles spreading over my lips before I turned away. I headed down the stairs that would take me to the elevator then down to my bed while my brother remained on the roof. He had seemed to be lost in thought when I had left him. I wouldn't disturb the few moments of peace that he could find.

I curled up in my almost too soft Capitol bed once again. Training would be early in the morning. Then in four days' time we would be in the arena. I would finally be there to prove what I seek to prove to everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day went by without much to report as far as training goes. I spent my day working with my beloved knives once more. I forced myself away from them for a while to make time for the spears station as well. I ignored the bow and arrow station. It was career 101 to know that weaknesses weren't to be displayed. I couldn't show that I wasn't particularly strong in anything. Careers were supposed to be able to handle any weapon and for the most part I could in a pinch. Of course, even though I am fit and well conditioned, the larger weapons were harder for me since I am not largely built. This was also a bit of a disadvantage when it came to hand to hand combat but I was no push over. I am fast, I'm smart. I will do what I have to in order to survive and become the newest victor of District Two. That is the main thing on my mind as we line up for some mandatory obstacle course that had been set up for us after we had returned from lunch.

I eyed the platforms, ropes, trainers, everything that made up this course as I stood there waiting for those in front of me to go. I would be fourth to go through the course since it went by district and the males generally went first except in the interviews. I watched as Beau made it through in a decent time. He isn't particularly fast but he is solid, even when one of the batons hits him he does not flinch, he does not falter and just continues on. Ruby is next and she is unquestionably faster and more agile. Then comes Mason and he is somewhere between Ruby and Beau as far as speed goes. It is my turn.

I climb up onto the platform where I would begin without hesitation. I readied myself as I waited for my cue to go. When it finally came I was off. The clock started ticking only as I pushed off and into a fast sprint. I leapt over obstacles and ducked under them as I came to them. My muscles burned and I enjoyed the feeling, I had been too complacent since I had arrived here without my morning run and harsh training to keep me busy. I reveled in the feeling of exerting myself as I dodged the batons that were swung at me and made it to the finish line. I took a moment to look at the clock and a cocky grin spread over my lips as I saw that I had the best time yet. I had this in the bag.

The lesser districts came next, none of them aside from four having any training and a lot of them turned out to be laughable. The other careers and I had no qualms about letting them know this with the sound of our laughter filling the room as one of the other tributes was knocked from the platform by one of the batons and landed with a thump. The girl had looked thoroughly embarrassed as she was told that she had to try it again once everyone else had gone. The rest of the 'show' was not really all that entertaining since no one else took any spills and they were mostly unremarkable. The two from District Ten did rather well. The girl had a respectable time albeit slower than us from the career districts but decent for someone of her larger size. Rowen rivaled the careers in his speed and hit count. I found myself once again asking why he wouldn't just join us already.

After that, nothing of interest had really happened. We went back to our normal training. At the end of the day we were dismissed as normal. When I boarded the elevator it was the careers in there with me as well as a few other random tributes who looked a little green at being stuck in the enclosed area with us. I smirked at the thought, they knew that we couldn't harm them yet. They were safe until that starting gong sounded. Yet they still looked terrified. It seemed that the other careers completely ignored them and I caught bits and pieces of their conversation as my focus wavered to the view of the ground below the glass bottomed elevator and the walls moving around us. The things these Capitol people came up with. I could not imagine why they needed something like this instead of just using stairs. Was it so difficult to climb stairs to get where you needed to go? I was sure that it would be more practical even since then those lesser districts that had no muscle mass at all would at least be able to build some before entering the arena. But I wasn't the one who designed these things so it really didn't matter.

The next morning as we made it to the training floor we were allowed to train as usual. The morning would be used for the Gamemakers to watch us all as a group. Then after lunch we would all be called in to the private sessions where we would show them what we were really made of. All through lunch those who surrounded me, my allies, bragged about the scores that they were sure that they would get. Beau even went as far as to say that he was going to get the first twelve in Hunger Games history. I rolled my eyes at him. _**"We'll see, I bet you don't make over a seven."**_ I challenged him in a joking manner. _'At least I won't be the only career in history to score a two.'_ I shot him a glare as he had responded. They would all see. _'Play nice, children. We can't have you at each others throats before the games even begin.'_ It was Ruby speaking up in a mockingly scolding manner. I just rolled my eyes once more as I laughed at her tones. Soon after, lunch was over.

The wait until my turn wasn't a long one. With only three people ahead of me it was only about forty-five minutes until I heard my name being called. Each tribute had ten minutes to show what they wanted to show with five minutes in between to set things back up so no one would have any clues as to what the others had done. I walked into the room and stood tall. _**"Calixte Emerson, District Two."**_ I saw the gamemakers' on me and the head spoke up. _'Please proceed Miss Emerson.'_ I nodded and then moved over to the knife station. It was my strongest skill. I spent a good bit of my time here, showing just what I could do before moving on to the spears and finally to the hand to hand combat station where I was pitted against one of the trainers to show what I was capable of. _'Thank you, Miss Emerson. That will be satisfactory.'_ I nodded and then exited through the door that would lead to the elevators.

_'So, how did it go, princess?'_ My brother was there as soon as I left the elevator. Everyone else was in the sitting room, I could see them from where I stood. _**"Brock, are you underestimating me again? You should know how it went."**_ I elbowed my brother in the ribs as I walked passed him and heard a grunt then he was following me. _Oh, so that is how it is going to be? I will remember that when it comes to your sponsorship money._ I raised a brow at him in a look of disbelief even as a grin spread over my lips.

_That would be a valid threat if Cali were actually your tribute to control funds to blockhead._ I laughed outright as Tawny spoke up against my brother. I was beginning to like her and not just because I respected her as a victor. _**"See, so I have nothing to worry about big brother. And your little bargaining chip just went right out the window."**_ I see my brother shooting Tawny a glare and she shoots him a sickeningly sweet smile back. _'Thanks a lot you overbearing harpy. Couldn't you have just gone with it?'_ At the question from my brother the other victor just shrugged. _'I probably could have but you know I enjoy calling you out as much as possible. It is the highlight of my day when I can make you look like the brainless pansy that you really are.'_ This led to a scuffle between the two of them as I plopped down on the couch beside Mason.

_**"I think my money is on Tawny."**_ I spoke in a conspirative manner to my district partner who actually did chuckle a bit. _'I don't know. She may be a bit of a beast but I think Brock might be able to take her.'_ I held out my hand to him to shake, _**"You're on."**_ He shook it, closing my small but calloused hand in his own much larger one. Then we sat back to watch the amusing situation that was still playing out.

After a few broken trinkets that had been sitting on the coffee table and a chair being flipped over the two of them had called it a draw. Both were out of breath and such at this point and I just laughed. Wilhelm took this time to enter and looked appalled at the state of the room. _What in the name of all things Capitol is going on here!?_ I snickered at his question and I here Mason beside me snort as he fights to hold back his own laughter as well. _'Oh, nothing for you to worry yourself over. Just giving our tributes a bit of a demonstration in hand to hand.'_ Tawny spoke with that overly innocent smile on her face as she batted her long eyelashes at the ridiculously colored escort. _That isn't a problem is it pooky?_ I nearly bust out laughing right there as Wilhelm looked a bit flustered.

_'No, no problem at all! We will just get an avox in here to clean things up. Oh, and dinner is ready.'_ Then he hurriedly excused himself back into the dining room just as I was unable to hold back my laughter any more. _'And that, Cali, is how you deal with people like Wilhelm. Or most men in most situations.'_ I laughed at this. We were then ushered into the dining room where Wilhelm was still looking a bit flustered but had gained back some of his composure. _So, how did our lovely tributes do in their private sessions? I do hope that you showed better manners with them than your normal tactlessness?'_ The last statement was directed at me and I thought of flipping him the bird but decided better of it.

**_"Of course, I was the perfect image of manners. Couldn't reflect poorly on my district after all."_** I decided to play nice just to get the conversation over with. _'I blew them out of the water. Without a doubt. I was the best one through those doors, I know that much for sure.'_ Mason spoke up to further change the subject and I kicked him under the table. _**"Conceited much?"**_ His eyebrows knit as he looked over to me. _'What? It's the truth.'_ I rolled my eyes once more before speaking up. _**"Of course we both did well. I expect a ten or eleven at least."**_ My district partner nodded in agreement, expecting to get about the same himself.

Later we were all surrounding the television in the sitting area. I had been surprised to see that everything had been cleaned up and the room looked pristine once more as we entered it after dinner. The television then flickered on soon after we had found our seats and we watched as the scores began to show. Ruby scored a nine along with Beau scoring the same. Mason and I both scored tens. The tributes from three were far less promising scoring a four and three. Four came onto the screen and Bay had scored a nine as well, his district partner pulled an eight. That was still respectable. None of the others were even worth paying attention to. Though, I was slightly shocked when the District Eight girl who had fallen from the platforms during the agility training scored a seven. No one else scored above that until they reached District Ten.

Molly's face took the screen and a number eight was plastered there with her image. Then she faded and Rowen took the screen. A solid ten was below his face. How could someone who spoke so badly of these games and such score the same as I did? I wasn't sure but I knew he would be an even bigger target now if he didn't join us. The others would see him as a threat. And this solidified it even more to be that he was a danger, trying to get in my head the way that he did. Mason and I were congratulated and I excused myself, heading to the roof once more as was the new norm for me in the evenings.

There was no one up there once again. For this I was glad. That gave me time to think on my own and to just enjoy the outdoors. Though, within a minute or so of entering the garden I felt someone grab me. Their strong hands held me as I froze momentarily. In my ear I could hear the familiar voice of someone who was supposed to be my ally. _'Had to go and score higher than me, didn't you Two? Don't you know how bad that makes Rube and me look?'_ This was ridiculous and I had definitely not pegged the formerly charming District One boy to be so violently jealous of my out scoring him. _'I'm going to make you pay for it, you can mark my words on that.'_ I had enough. I used my foot to stomp on his foot and then when he loosened his grip at the pain I slipped away enough to grab one of his arms and twist it behind him and upwards. It only took a split second before he was on his knees and let out a yelp of pain and surprise as I yanked on his arm even further.

_**"Touch me again and I will not hesitate to slit your throat, break your neck, or whatever I have to do in order to teach you a lesson. Got it Cupcake?"**_ He nodded his head and that is how we were standing when someone else exited the door that led to the roof. I released Beau's arm now, knowing it was against the rules for tributes to fight before the games and not wanting to be lectured by the unknown person who I could hear approaching. Beau then hurried back to his feet and we both turned to see none other than District Ten looking a little shocked. _**"Get out of here, One. And try to follow your district partner's advice to play nice, hmmm? Next time I may not be so forgiving."**_ With a final glare in my direction the District One boy grudgingly left the roof. I could feel the familiar prick at my skin as I had the feeling of being watched.

_'What was that all about?'_ Ten spoke up and I shrugged in a nonchalant manner before moving over to the edge of the roof. I leaned against the ledge and looked out over the Capitol. The people appeared much like multi-colored ants below me. Within a few seconds Ten was by my side and his warmth flooded me even as the cool breeze whipped around us. _'Did he hurt you?'_ I laughed gently at this. Why would he care. _**"I'm onto your tricks, Ten."**_ Then I turned from where I had been looking out over the Capitol to face the boy who stood beside me. _'What are you talking about?'_ I shook my head and my eyes never left his as I spoke. I hoped to intimidate him into telling me the truth even as I spoke. _**"This. All of this is some little game that you are playing in order to make me question myself. You want me to be weak and unable to kill so that I will be an easier target."**_ I hear him sigh, _'Is that really what you think this is all about?'_

I nod my head, of course that has to be what this is all about. Then I feel his hand gently run across my cheek. It is a gesture that I am not used to. I do not allow physical contact aside from with my brother and very rarely anyone else. I pull back as if he had burned me. _**"Stop that!"**_ Something that looks almost like hurt mixed with shock comes over his face. _'Sorry, I just,_ I cut him off. _**"You just what, Ten?"**_ I looked away from him now and back out to the Capitol then I speak before he has a chance to explain. _**"I better get back to the apartment. My brother will be looking for me soo."**_ I knew I had another hour or so before he would actually come looking for me but I didn't tell him that.

As I went to move away I felt his strong hand close around my wrist and stop me from leaving. After what had just went down my adrenaline was still pumping and I was ready to fight him. Though, he just pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. The gesture didn't seem to be one of violent intent, though. It almost seemed like he was meaning to comfort me or something. No one had hugged me to comfort me since I was seven. It felt nice, though. _'Not everyone is out to get you Angel Face.'_ His words were softly spoken while his chin was rested against the top of my head and I actually allowed him to keep me like this for a moment. _**"But they are. These are the Hunger Games and there can only be one winner. Everyone is the enemy. No one can really be trusted. That was only proven to me even more tonight."**_

_What was that about anyway?'_ He is still holding me tight to him but one hand is rubbing gentle circles across my back. I know I should pull away. I shouldn't be letting him get to me. Though, I still find myself answering him. _**"He was pissed I got a better training score than him. Said he would make me pay for it."**_ I shrugged slightly even as I was kept close with my head resting against his strong chest. I hear something resembling a growl coming from him and I tilt my head up to see a darkness in his green eyes that I had never seen before as he tightened his grip on me slightly. _Don't let that tool form your opinion of everyone. He won't lay a finger on you._ The sure yet hostile edge to his voice sent a slight shiver through me. I am used to anger, threatening, the talk of killing. What I'm not used to is that almost possessiveness that he seemed to have taken up at hearing the threats made to me personally. I just nod against his chest.

_'When the career alliance is close to splitting I want you to run. I want you to find me. I will find you. I'll keep you safe. He won't do anything until the playing field has less competition or if he can separate you from the others. Can you trust your district partner?'_ I looked up to him with confusion now. I couldn't do this. This wasn't right. I pulled away. _**"I have more reason to trust him than I have to trust you. Two always sticks together until the end to assure one of us goes home to bring honor to our district."**_ I now stood an arm's length away from him and I stared into his eyes, trying to read them. _Good. Stay close to him at all times until the split then haul ass out of there._ I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair, anything to keep myself grounded so I can think. _**What are you going to do if we make it down to the last two, hmmm? Just let me kill you?"**_ His solemn nod catches me off guard. _'If it comes down to that then that is exactly what I will do.'_ _**"If it comes down to that?"**_ He nods once more and I just shake my head.

_**"I don't need your protection. But why would you even think to provide it?"**_ That was what had me stumped. Why would he want to keep Beau from killing me when I was just as capable of taking him out as any of the other careers were? Once again he was pulling me towards him in an embrace. _'Because you're worth saving. And I think you can make a difference.'_ Then kissed my forehead gently before releasing me from his hold. _See you at the interviews Angel Face._ I was left standing there in a shocked state as he disappeared through the door back into the building.

* * *

><p><em>An: So, what does everyone think? What do you like about the story, what can be improved upon? I would LOVE to hear what you guys think of the story. This is my first ever fanfic or first time really writing anything, so any feed back would be greatly appreciated. And I will include any replies to reviews in the notes as well._


	8. Chapter 8

I walked back into my room, the situation that had happened on the roof still fresh in my mind. So, I now had one other career for sure who was out for my blood. It was possible that Ruby would be calling for my head on a silver platter as well. I had no idea where she stood in all of this. I had learned a lot about her as we had paired up during training. We worked well together but I knew that I couldn't allow myself to get close to her. She was in it to win it just like I was and I'm sure that if it came down to the two of us then neither of us would hesitate to do what we had to in order to make it home. It was how the games were played and it was either accept it or die because of it. I wasn't planning on dying.

My mind was still a jumbled mess about the things that Ten had said. If he was just trying to get to me then he was trying awful hard at it. I had expected him to try to win me over that first night and then to just let it go. Yet, he still kept up the appearances that he truly cared. I wasn't sure just how he could but I shouldn't question it. I should just know it was a trick and leave it at that. Why couldn't it be that simple? After closing my door behind me I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to ground myself and to get my mind back in working order. It wasn't working. Without thinking I had then begun to do whatever I could to get rid of some of the extra feelings that had built up within me. I wouldn't think of the feeling in the pit of my stomach when he had pulled me to him. I couldn't think that maybe he really saw something in me. I would not allow myself to be swayed. I am a career. I will do what I have to do in order to bring honor to my district and I will return home. End of story.

When I wasn't able to fully get all of this from my mind I growled to myself before throwing the vase of flowers beside my bed at the nearest wall. It shattered. Water, flower petals, and glass shards now littered the soft carpet. It seemed that even that didn't get rid of my frustration as I then began breaking or throwing anything I could get my hands on. After a few moments a sound caught my attention even amidst the chaos and I turned. I nearly hit my brother in the face with the shoe that had been in my hand as he was standing in the doorway. _**"Go away."**_ It was spoken as a demand.

Instead of listening to my warning he entered the room and shut the door behind him. He closed the gap between us and before I knew it his hands were firmly on my shoulders as he shook me to snap me out of whatever it was that I was going through. _'What the hell? What is your problem?'_ His blue eyes met my own and I stared at him for a moment, my stance as rigid as ever before I finally released a breath. I allowed myself to deflate and pulled from his grasp before moving over to the bed to flop on it. _**"I don't know, things are just getting so much more complicated."**_ My brother walked over to sit beside me and pulled me into a side hug and then his arm remained around my shoulders. _'Tell me what's going on. You were fine after the scores and you did great. What's with the sudden burst of anger and murderous intentions towards anything breakable in this room?'_ I rolled my eyes at him and leaned into him slightly. _**"It's nothing. I guess it's just that the arena can't come soon enough."**_ He chuckled at this. _'Only one more day princess. Then you can show them what you're made of.'_ I nodded at this and a small smile came over my lips.

_**"I think the boy from District One wants me dead."**_ Most people would say this with fear in their tones or at least nervousness. For me it was merely out of amusement for that part of the encounter on the roof that I told my brother everything that had happened with the boy from One. He laughed when I told him how I had outmaneuvered him. _'Good job sweetheart, show him that you're not someone to be intimidated. I doubt that he will try to make any moves until the playing field is much lower. After a score like yours and putting him in his place like you did, you showed him that you are an asset to the careers. Keep an eye out, though. Don't get cocky.'_ I laughed at the last part, I knew better. I had seen enough careers fall because they were too sure of themselves and left room for little mistakes that eventually did them in.

_'I'm sure that's not what made you so frustrated, though. Spill it.'_ I had hoped that he would drop it after that. It seems that I wasn't that lucky. _**"It was nothing, just needed to blow off some steam."**_ I gave him a bit of a smile to hopefully show him it was nothing. _'I don't believe that for a second. But have it your way.'_ With that he ruffled my hair before walking out of the room. I looked around at the mess I had made with a sigh. The avoxes were going to hate me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with preparation for the interviews. It went by smoothly enough. Of course, I bumped horns with Wilhelm while I was forced to spend half the day with him. That was to be expected. I had a feeling that despite the man's bright and cheery attitude he really despised me. Was it wrong that I really didn't care?<p>

Then had come my session with Tawny. We went over what my angle would be. It seemed that she wanted me to go with the dangerous yet intriguing approach. She wanted me to draw them in with charm but to remind them that I am much more than just a pretty face. I was not to be overlooked and my private score was enough to prove that. It went on more or less without a hitch. I avoided the roof that night, opting to stay instead.

* * *

><p>My prep team was in my room before I had even had a chance to open my eyes this morning. They were all bundles of energy as they hopped around when I finally obliged them and pulled myself from my bed. They clapped like children who were far too excited and their bright colors hurt my eyes this morning. <em>'Oooh! I can not wait for you to see your interview outfit.'<em> One of my excited team squealed. Titus was the one to reply. _'Lianna really out did herself on this one, she did!'_ Without a pause one of the other woman was speaking again. _'Darling, you will be just gorgeous when we are done with you! You will have the hearts of everyone here.'_ The others clapped their hands and I rolled my eyes. I had refused to look at the team as they rambled on before shoving me to the shower.

The process wasn't quite as tedious as it had been on the first day here in the Capitol. Still, I found that I got quickly annoyed with the plucking and waxing that they felt that they needed to do all over again. I held my tongue, though. I found that it was much easier to block their voices out as they talked on and on about themselves this time around. It had been difficult the first time but now I was more or less used to it.

After what seemed like forever they had finally finished and they were leaving. _'Lianna will be with you in a moment darling. It was a pleasure working with you. May the odds be ever in your favor!'_ Each of them took a turn speaking. One sentence ran into the other as they each said their part and then the other picked up before they even had a chance to close their mouths.

It all jumbled together but I just nodded to them as they scurried out the door like the excitable animals that they were. Finally the silence met me once more and I looked around my room. A sigh left my lips. Then my eyes snapped to the door as I heard a quick knock and then it was being opened. My stylist was standing there and I smiled as she walked in with the garment bag that no doubt would hold my interview dress. I raised a brow in a curious manner but soon realized I was not going to get any clues. _'No, no, no. It is a surprise. You will see in good time.'_ Lianna's voice had a soothing quality to it and I found myself just nodding in response. I would wait. She then had sat me down and went to putting the finishing touches on my hair. It was pulled back into an elegant up-do with golden beads placed in seemingly random places throughout. She checked my makeup and applied a little more sparkling gold eyeliner before nodding and commanding me to close my eyes.

I did as I was told and waited until she walked over and told me to step into the dress. Carefully I stepped into the dress. After a moment the dress was zipped up and then something was brushed along my chest and back even as I still kept my eyes closed. _'Alright, you can open them now.'_ Upon opening my eyes I was taken aback by what I saw. I looked amazing. The dress that I wore was short, just barely covering everything necessary but it wasn't the shortness of it that caught my attention. It was the fact that it appeared almost like molten gold had made it up. It was tight but seemed to have enough stretch so it wasn't uncomfortable. With every movement I made I could see the gold glitter that had been brushed over my bare chest and back. A golden necklace was placed around my neck and tall golden heels were placed on my geet to finish off the look. _**"This is amazing. I will definitely have everyone's attention now."**_ Of course, I would probably have their attention anyway. This only secured that attention a little more.

I was led out into the living area where everyone else had already gathered. I could see my brother's jaw drop as well as Mason's as I stepped into the room. This was a very different look for me but obviously I had their attention. Brock just shook his head then and mumbled something about his baby sister growing up too fast. Tawny smacked his arm. _'Cali is not a baby. I'm sure you can tell that by this point if you have a single brain cell in that thick skull of yours.'_ I caught the glare that he gave her but both of them behaved themselves as Wilhelm clapped his hands together. _'The interviews will be starting soon! We need to get to the stage.'_

We all followed the strange orange man like some entourage until we made it to the dimly lit area behind the stage. It was not all that appealing back here but I knew that it would be a completely different scene once we made it to the stage. Everything from then until my name was being called was a blur. Ruby of course went with the sexy approach, her sparkling red dress only accentuating that. Beau was playing the charming role. That was a joke since I knew he was definitely not friendly and charming as he tried to appear. Mason was strong, cocky, and bloodthirsty. Then I heard my name and I took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage. I waved to the crowd as I made it to Caesar. He fanned himself with one hand for drama's sake and then held a hand out to me before placing it to his lips. I smiled to him before taking my seat.

_'So, Miss Emerson, you have definitely shocked a lot of people this year. I believe you are the youngest tribute from District Two in six years? How does that feel?'_ I place a confident smirk on my lips before responding. _**"It feels amazing, I will be glad to show everyone that District Two is never a district to write off. You are looking at the victor of the 92nd Hunger Games."**_ He placed a hand over his heart, ever dramatic. _'My dear! I am wounded, we would never write off such a lovely tribute from one of our favorite districts. Would we?'_ His question to the crowd brought screams and claps so thunderous from the crowd that I thought I might go deaf if I had to endure them for long.

_'Tell me, that ten you got in training? Care to give us any hints on how you got such an amazing score?'_ I placed a look of disappointment on my face even as I shook my head negatively. _**"Caesar, I really wish that I could. But I do believe that is against the rules. And I want it to be a special surprise to all of our lovely viewers when the time comes."**_ More claps and screams rang out. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand. Did I really think of them as lovely people who I wanted to impress? I can't say I did. I had learned to fake it along the way, though.

The rest of the time seemed to fly by and the crowd begged for more when my buzzer went off. I blew a few kisses at the multitude of people who called my name and caught a flower that was thrown my direction as I moved from the stage. I was immediately greeted by my mentors, escort, and district partner. They spoke of how good I had done and I merely nodded. I had done pretty well if I say so myself. We watched the rest of the interviews from backstage with all of the other tributes who had gone before me. I could feel the glare from District One as I stood there with my team but I ignored him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. Everything from then on out was pretty normal, no one stuck out. I of course was watching the interview that Rowen gave with interest. He played off the likable category but also the fact that he was strong, he was good with weapons from having to defend livestock from predators. He was a contender. And he looked so handsome in that suit...

When everyone was finally finished we were dismissed to go back to our rooms. This would be our last night before the arena. The next morning we would all be woken up early and would be escorted to the hovercraft that would take us to where the games would truly begin.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** _What do you think? Anyone curious about the arena? I have drawn up a rough diagram of what is in store for the tributes this year if anyone is interested shoot me a pm and I'll give you a link. Let me know what you think of the story and characters please? Even if you hate it I would love to hear what I can do to make it better._


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the clothing that had been placed on my bed for me when I emerged from the shower. There was a pair of simple cargo pants as well as a black tank top. A waterproof yet thin jacket was also set out for me along with a pair of combat boots. Each item was inspected by me as I stood there in the fluffy white robe that had been provided for me. _'The uniforms don't give much of a hint as to the environment this year... With the layers it may mean that the climate will change from day to night. I wish I could give you a bit more of an idea what you're going to be up against.'_ I hadn't even realized that Lianna had entered the room until her voice had rung out behind me. I turned to look at her over my shoulder and merely nodded before setting to get dressed. _We will have to meet the hovercraft on the roof in ten minutes._ I nodded in understanding as she then left the room to allow me to dress in private.

With the clothing on I moved around, making sure that I could move easily in the things that they gave me. I was happy to say that they fit perfectly. Then I laced up the combat boots on my feet and made my way out into the living area. It was completely empty aside from my stylist who was waiting to take me up to the hovercraft. She mentioned Mason already heading up. _**"What about Brock and Tawny? Where are they?"**_ I wanted to say goodbye to my brother and my mentor before I went into the arena. My question was met by a saddened look from Lianna. _They are already at the control room._ I muttered a quiet oh. They hadn't even said goodbye to me. I had thought they would see me off this morning. I looked at the ground until my stylist approached me. She grabbed my wrist gently before placing something around it.

I recognized the band immediately. It was made of brown leather strips, woven together. It was simple but I knew it anywhere. This bracelet had been one given to my father from my mother soon after they were married. My father had then given it to my brother as a token in his games. Now it would be my token in the games. _**"Thank you."**_ My words were spoken softly as I looked down at the band, twirling it around my wrist to look at every inch of it almost absent-mindedly. _'You can thank your brother when you get back. He is the one who left it for you. He also said for me to tell you that he's on your side.'_ There seemed to be something in the way the other woman spoke those words but I just took it as saying that my brother was on my side. I smiled a bit. After this moment I would have to shut off completely. I would have to become the career I had trained to be.

After boarding the hovercraft a tracker was inserted into my arm. I studied the bump now present under my skin as I crinkled my nose a bit in disgust. I didn't like the fact that this little chip would allow these people to know everything about me. They would know exactly where I was at every minute so that cameras could zoom in on me at the slightest whim. It was sickening but this was what was needed to bring honor to my district. I would deal with it and do what I had to do in order to go home. I pushed any emotions to the back of my mind as I silently readied myself for whatever I would face.

Standing in the launch room I looked around with the most emotionless gaze I could muster. Lianna had seemed to recognize that I was done talking because as we had eaten lunch she had finally given up on trying to talk to me about little things. Soon after we had finished an almost pleasant sounding voice crackled through the loud speakers into the room telling me to step onto my plate and ready myself for launch. I moved over to the plate, taking each step with purpose. Lianna approached me and spoke softly. _'Not everything is how it seems. Show them who you really are.'_ The advice didn't make sense to me. Everyone already knew who I was. There wasn't anything about me that hadn't already been broadcast all across Panem. Maybe there was but I had to keep up appearances and make my district proud of me.

I thought back over my training from the academy. Not only did they teach me how to handle weapons and fight to the death but there had also been countless classes on appearances. District Two was supposed to appear a certain way. They wanted us to look like bloodthirsty killers whether we were or not. With that advice in my mind I squared my shoulders, standing tall as the glass tube closed around me. I made sure that my face was completely devoid of all emotion as I began to move upwards. Hands at my sides to keep them from fidgeting I broke free to the surface of the arena.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was surrounded by water. I silently thanked my brother for teaching me to swim when I was a child. The cornucopia was situated on a small island in the middle of this lagoon. Other tributes were popping up in the water as well, the platforms standing us a mere few inches above the smooth surface. I could see some looked terrified while others appeared to be trying too hard to not look that way. I looked around quickly, placing where my allies where and also taking a quick look for Rowen. I hoped he could swim. Anyone who couldn't was just screwed when it came to getting any supplies. The area behind our plates was shallow so if anyone wished to make it out without any supplies or if they couldn't swim then they could go that way. If you wanted even the smallest of backpacks you had to swim a bit. That was when I noticed a few backpacks attached to floatation devices in the lagoon itself. This should be interesting.

I had made all of these observations in the first forty seconds of the countdown. I peered up to the clock now as it had ticked down to merely twenty seconds remaining. Then I readied myself to dive into the water. There would be no dangerous muttations in this water, that would make the games rather uneventful if we were picked off without having to fight each other.

The buzzer finally sounded after what had seemed like an eternity. Without a second thought I was in the water, swimming beneath it to the island where the cornucopia was placed. Surfacing I realized I would only have to swim another short distance to reach the sandy island. Within moments I was pulling myself up onto the dry land. Only District Four had made it to the island before I had. They were both rummaging through the weapons. I noticed quite quickly a set of rather attractive looking knives. A slight smirk came over my lips as I gathered them up. Bay had found a trident, it was cliche after the famous Finnick Odair had won with the very same weapon but to each their own. His district partner had grabbed a spear and looked as if she was ready to run.

I had one of the knives in my hand before they had even emerged from the horn. With one fluid movement I flung the knife at the District Four girl. It pierced right through the back of her neck before she had a chance to dive into the water and swim off. The first kill of the Hunger Games belonged to me. This all happened in a matter of a minute or two and by the time it was over others had begun to reach where Bay and I stood on the little island. Everything was a blur of action as people grabbed up weapons and cries and screams filled the air. Two girls fought over a pack near me and I watched as the dark skinned girl from Eleven managed to grab onto a dagger that was nearby and plunged it into the girl from Six who crumbled.

The small girl from Eleven then took the bag and started to run. Only, she stopped dead in her tracks as an arrow pierced through her heart. I knew immediately that Ruby had found her weapon of choice. I glanced around at everything around me, spotting Mason as he ran his sword through the girl from Nine even as Bay stabbed at the District Seven girl with his trident.

I turned then as the boy from Eight caught my attention. He had made it almost to the cornucopia and I couldn't have that. I tackled him to the ground. He was weak, obviously he hadn't ever fought before in his life so it only took a few seconds before I was able to hold him to the ground and to run the blade of one of my knives across his throat. He had managed to knick my cheek with a jagged rock that he had found in his desperation to get away. This only made me see red and I made it quick after that. Blood flooded over my hands and I blocked it out.

Almost everyone on the island was dead now aside from us. Mason was in a short lived fight with the girl from twelve but she appeared to have no idea how to even hold the spear in her hands yet alone actually using it. Soon enough she had added to the body count on the sandy island. Only then when there was no one left on the island aside from myself, Mason, Beau, Ruby, and Bay did the canons begin to go off. The bloodbath was officially over.

I stood there, regulating my breathing as I counted the canons as they filled the air. Nine of them rang out like thunder. It wasn't the most impressive of numbers since I had seen games where over half of the tributes perished in the bloodbath. It was a decent enough number, though. Aside from us that left nine more that needed to die before the victor would be crowned. It hadn't yet occurred to me that two of those nine kills were mine. Already I was living up to what the people of Panem thought of my district.

After gathering up what we needed from the corpse covered island we had left it, allowing the hovercraft to come and take the bodies while we scoped out the area. _'We will wait until after the anthem then we'll go hunting.'_ Mason's authoritative tones rang out as he took his place as the leader of our group. Ruby and I nodded while Beau just glared between myself and my district partner. Bay shrugged his shoulders _'It's as good of a plan as any.'_ I agreed with the boy from Four. We had no other plans so there was no reason to argue.

Already sweat had begun to form on my skin as the sun pelted down at us. The arena around us was sand as far as the eye could see. There was no trees visible aside from a faint outline in the distance. This would make things interesting as there was nowhere for other tributes to hide. Or at least from where I stood it didn't appear that there was anywhere that could conceal the other tributes. I watched as the hovercraft came and picked up the bodies one by one. Off in the desert at different places a couple of bodies were lifted as well.

It was only after the hovercraft had left my sight that I then decided to make my way over to the lagoon. Blood covered my hands and arms from the boy from Eight. I felt dirty as I knelt down into the water to scrub it off. To my surprise, Mason followed and did the same. I kept an eye on our allies from One and Four. Two of the three were more skilled in weapons that could be used at a distance while Beau's choice of a spiked mace was much better at close range. That still made for a dangerous situation if Bay or Ruby decided they wanted us out of the way. It took a while for me to scrub myself clean, and still I could see the remains of what I had done. I once again shut myself off as I turned my attention to the knives that lined the vest and belt I now wore. One was missing. That was the one I had thrown at the District Four girl as she had tried to flee from the cornucopia with weapon in hand. I took out the one that I had used on the other boy and began to clean it in the lagoon.

Once I was content that my weapons were in perfect condition I had moved back over to where the group had gathered just as night was beginning to fall. Ruby took this time to point to my cheek before speaking. _'You should put some medicine on your cheek. Here.'_ Then she tossed me a small tin of cream. The cut really wasn't that bad but I knew infection could settle in even the smallest of injuries. I opened the cream and spread a small amount over the cut that was actually larger than I had thought it was. It appeared everyone else had already tended to their various injuries as well. And just in time as soon the anthem had begun to play across the arena. I found myself hoping that Rowen wasn't one of the two who had been killed out in the desert during the bloodbath.


	10. Chapter 10

The anthem came to a close and the seal of Panem faded into the blackness of the night sky. It was soon replaced by the picture of the District Three female. I remember her being one of the smallest of the group of tributes. We all had known that she wouldn't make it passed the bloodbath unless by some miracle. Even her picture in the sky looked small and the look on her face one of pure terror. Her image faded then to show the image of the girl from District Four. I looked down at my lap, a sharp pang of guilt burning through my chest. Only with a lot of effort was I able to keep my face impassive and to look as if it meant nothing to me. When no one spoke up to mention anything about it I knew that I had covered what I was feeling well enough. Both from Six appeared in turn. I had witnessed the death of the female. District Seven's female tribute then showed in the sky. Once her image had faded another pang of guilt filled me as the male tribute from Eight showed up. I felt like I might be sick.

The females from Nine, Eleven, and Twelve finished up the Fallen showing. I paid little attention to the faces. I had seen the two that I had killed myself and I was fighting to keep up my career outlook. They had to die if I was to survive. I wouldn't let guilt over taking their lives keep me from getting back to my own. I looked up with a new look of determination in my eyes as I heard the boy from Four speak. _'So, who all do we have left?'_ I tried to think over in my head just who was remaining but before I had a chance to speak up I heard another feminine voice break through the silence. _'That leaves the five of us along with the male tributes from Three, Five, Seven, Nine, Ten, and Twelve. Also the female tributes from Five, Eight, and Ten.'_ The relief to hear Ruby say that Rowen was still alive and out there washed over me like a cooling flood. Since I had zoned out after the ones I had killed I had failed to see whether the District Ten boy was even still alive.

_'I guess it's time to head out then. We will search the surrounding area and try to find shelter as well as hunt down anyone we can.'_ Mason's words seemed to be law as all of us nodded without issue. Of course, I could see a glare of defiance in the eye of the District One male but I left it alone when he didn't say anything to challenge my district partner. We began to move out. The sand made it a bit harder to move than if the ground had been simply dirt or a forest floor. Not one of us complained, though. That would be seen as a weakness and if you showed weakness in the career pack then you were bound to be the first picked off. I moved in the back of the group, keeping a watch for any mutts or tributes stupid enough to attack us. To say I was surprised when Ruby fell back into step with me was an understatement. We hadn't spoken all day or at all the day before now that I thought of it. I gave her a questioning look, lifting a single brow as if to ask why she wasn't staying up with the others.

She held up a hand to silence me and then grabbed my arm gently to cause me to stop. I slowed my pace to avoid dragging her along but my hand moved to one of my knives. Was she pulling me aside to go through with the threat that her district partner had had no qualms in making? I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of killing me so easily. Yet she never reached for her weapons. As soon as the others were a few more steps away she spoke in a hurried whisper, making sure no one would hear and take notice. _'I just wanted to warn you. Beau has it out for you. He plans to try to separate you from the group and kill you as soon as he can. Just be careful.'_ I nodded to her. Obviously she didn't know about the threat that he had made to me up on the roof that night if she felt she needed to warn me. Though, it was surprising to me that she would tell her district partner's plans so easily. The wind that had picked up and began to cause the sand to be stirred up only further helped to hide our conversation even if it was uncomfortable to have the sand blasting at my face and hands. I was thankful for the pants and jacket that protected most of my skin. _**"Why are you telling me this?"**_ I study the girl beside me as she just shrugs her shoulders. _'You helped me out, I'm helping you out. Simple as that.'_ I stared at her for the shortest of moments. _**"You already gave me pointers in using a bow. We were even."**_ I saw an amused smirk come over her face as she responded. _'Yeah, well, you still majorly suck at using a bow, so since you would never be able to actually do anything with that lack of skills my help with it really didn't count.'_ And with that both of us considered the conversation to be finished.

We quickly caught back up to the rest of our group. From what I could tell none of them had even realized that we had fallen behind. I was thankful for that. I'm sure neither Ruby nor I wanted to have to deal with questions of what we were talking about. And we surely didn't need anyone thinking that we were plotting against the rest of the group and turning on us. I looked down to the compass that had been in one of my packs and saw that we were traveling northwest. We had managed to put a good distance between ourselves and the cornucopia already and the trees in the distance were becoming closer and closer. Even from here in the darkness they didn't appear to be normal trees from a forest like you would find just outside of Two. Though, all I could really tell about them at this point was that they looked to be larger than the ones back home. We were still probably a good few hours walk away from them. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned quickly. In one fluid movement there was a knife clutched in my hand that I had removed from the vest without hesitation.

A flash of red caught my attention as someone moved to dive to the ground, obviously hoping that they would be able to hide in the darkness. It would have probably worked if I hadn't seen him. I thought of just letting him go but the sponsors would have seen me look in his direction. They would know that I had seen him. I would never get a single sponsor gift if I let him go. So, I moved over towards him. As I moved closer to him I could see the glint of the moonlight off some sort of weapon. I wasn't sure what it was but I was on guard as I made my attack. It was the red headed boy from District five. He had sprung from the sand with amazing speed, leaving the knife that had just flown from my fingers to instead impale into the sand. Then he came at me. He was swinging a short sword, obviously he had little control over the weapon and no training. He seemed to barely be able to hold it and he flung it around in random ways.

That was what had ended up being the only thing that bought him a few moments. As he had randomly swung the sword it managed to slice into my upper arm. Soon after that I had knocked him to the ground. I could feel the blood running down my arm even though the cut wasn't particularly deep. _**"You shouldn't have cut me. You have effectively just signed your own death certificate."**_ I looked down to where I had him pinned. In knocking him to the ground the sword had been flung just out of reach. I kept him from moving, pinning his arms to the ground with my knees as I pulled another knife from my vest. I wouldn't play with my prey. I wasn't some sort of sadist. Instead I made it quick, the canon firing within seconds before I left him there. I picked up the short sword from the sand where it had landed and then rejoined the group that had stopped to watch only a little ways away.

I tossed the sword to my district partner, swords were his specialty and I really didn't like them all that much. It would be one more thing he could add to his arsenal. I saw a smirk come to his lips and I returned the gesture before falling back into step with the others. The pain in my arm was only slightly distracting but I managed to dig in my pack as I walked and pulled out a small tub of healing cream. I pulled my jacket from my arm and applied it to the cut before pulling the jacket back on. It was a quick fix and it should probably be wrapped up but that could wait until we stopped to rest in the morning. I put the cream back in the bag and zipped it up before pulling it back over my shoulders.

The trees were coming closer and I focused on that instead of the fact that the hovercraft was swooping down to collect the body of the boy I had just killed. We would reach them pretty soon if we kept up a good pace.

I was right as before the sun had even begun to rise the sand had begun to give way to more solid ground. Leaves and ferns littered the ground at this spot and I found myself hoping that the Gamemakers didn't feel the need to fill the area with poisonous insects and reptiles in the undergrowth. I remembered a game not long ago where such animals littered the forest floors of what they referred to as a rainforest. It looked much like this. I didn't see the point in having two types of environments in a single arena unless it was just to catch us off guard and leave us even more disorientated. It would probably do just that for many. Usually the Gamemakers wouldn't send out mutts unless there was a particularly uneventful few days. So, I assumed we would be more or less safe from their wrath for a while. There had been more than enough deaths in the less than twenty-four hours that we had been here.

We traveled further into the rainforest. Fatigue was beginning to hit me as we moved. I mentally shook myself to keep myself from letting my senses dull in the least. We would have to rest soon. We all knew that the time would soon come that we would have to set up the tents that we had gotten from the cornucopia to take turns sleeping so that the next night we could begin hunting again. Soon enough we found a small clearing. _'We'll set up camp here.'_ Once more we all agree to this. Even Beau doesn't seem to have anything against this decision. We all set forth to set up the three tents that we had with us then. Three of us would sleep while the other two would stand guard. It was decided that Bay would be keeping watch along with Beau.

To say that put me on edge was an understatement. I didn't trust Beau to not try to stab me in my sleep and I didn't trust the boy from four to keep him from doing it either. After all, he had watched me throw a knife into the back of his district partner. Even if he said he didn't care about her there was always a certain tie that one had to their district partner. I even felt attached to Mason in a certain way. Not in a way where I would die in order for him to live but in a way that I would stand beside him and we would work as a team as long as the games would allow it. I knew that the chances were good that I would be pinned up against my massive district partner in the end but when that time came all bets would be off and I knew that it would be me against him in one final bloody battle. Neither of us would roll over and allow the other to kill us without a fight.

I didn't argue when the two of them had taken guard duty, though. Instead I had just silently taken to my sleeping bag in my own tent that was between the one Mason had gone to and the one that Ruby claimed as her own. I lay there silently, allowing my breathing to even out even as I remained fully alert. I could hear the two males talking outside the tents and I listened in, it would be stupid not to. Of course, they really said nothing of importance either. They would know that there was a good chance that someone could be listening in just as I was now doing. There was a rustling in the forest not far from our little clearing. I heard it loud and clear as did the two men who were guarding our little campsite. I heard Beau's deeper tones ring out. _'I'll check it out.'_ Then I could hear him moving off. I found myself thankful not to be left here in my tent when the only one awake nearby was the very boy who wants nothing more than to see me dead.

Screams rang out through the arena, they pierced through the night. Within a few minutes a cannon sounded. I found myself hoping that it was a cannon with Beau's name on it. I know how terrible that might sound. He is supposed to be my ally. I didn't trust him in the least, though. Unfortunately I soon heard the heavy footsteps coming back into the camp. _'It was the girl from Eight. That takes us down to thirteen.'_ He spoke smugly about his kill and the fact that the numbers would be a little lower now. I couldn't complain that there were less people to worry about now. The quicker the rest of the tributes could be taken out the quicker I could get home. That's the way I had to think of things.

Soon enough I got tired of laying here restlessly and I climbed from my tent. _**"I'll take watch now. One of you can sleep."**_ There was only a short pause and I saw the smirk that came across Beau's lips as he elbowed the other boy, telling him that he could sleep now. This was what I was dreading. I couldn't say anything, though. I had never been so happy to see the hulking form of my district partner exiting his tent to send the other boy to sleep as well. At least I didn't have to deal with Beau just yet. I would hate to kill him when he could be a possible asset at some point. I caught the glare that the boy shot at my district partner but he gave in and moved into the tent. I managed to only barely hold in the sigh of relief as I moved to sit on a large rock where I could see the area around me easily. Mason came to sit beside me.

_'Seems like someone has a thing for you, Cali.'_ The sarcasm practically dripped from his words as he spoke them. It seemed that he hadn't missed the glares and such as I thought that everyone had. I chuckled softly before responding. _**"Who can blame him? I am a complete package after all."**_ There was joking in my words as I fell into an easy enough banter with the boy from back home. He even laughed a little at this. _'You have surprised me. I didn't really expect much from you when you were reaped. I'm glad to say it seems like I was wrong.'_ I raised a brow at this, it didn't seem like something that someone who was meant to be as bloodthirsty as we were supposed to be would say. I was sure that the cameras wouldn't be focused on us at this point. They only liked to show the careers when they were being ruthless or murderous. You never saw the careers when they were at camp unless it was for a brief moment just to show that they were still alive and well. I had never wondered why that was until now.

**_"You weren't just yanking my tail to try to make me feel sorry for you on the train, were you?"_** My words were spoken in a mere whisper. We were sitting close enough to each other so we could speak rather softly and still hear each other above the chirping insects and such that would drown our voices out before they reached the ears of anyone else who might be listening. He shook his head in the negative. _'Hell, I wish I could say that I was. I'm not one to go looking for pity. I just wanted to be sure that my girl would be taken care of if something were to go catastrophically wrong. I plan to make it back, but just in case I don't, you will. We are going to make it to the final two if I have anything to do with it. You're my piece of home here. And you're the only one to help with my girl and my child back home if I don't manage to make it.'_ He then fell silent, I could see from the look in his blue eyes that he was being dead serious. _**"I'm not going to show you any mercy when we make it to the end. But if I'm the one to go home then I'll make sure they're both taken care of the best I can. You have my word."**_ My word was the only thing I had to give him, I wouldn't give him my life just so he could continue his own but I could make sure that he had some peace in the end. It was the least I could do for the only tie I had to home here.

The next few hours went by slowly, I felt my eyes drooping and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer. I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned. _'Go wake Ruby and tell her its her turn to watch. I'll stay up with her. You get some rest. We'll need our little secret weapon later tonight.'_ I laughed at this before doing what he had suggested. I called into the tent, being sure not to be within striking distance when I woke her up. I wouldn't want to accidentally be injured or something. I filled her in that it would be her turn to watch then climbed into the sleeping bag that she had just vacated. Finally I was able to drift into sleep knowing that the two on watch duty would have my back. I did keep one of my knives clutched in my hand as I slept, just in case.

* * *

><p>After a few hours we were all up and packing up the campsite. I was thankful for the few hours sleep and the meal of some dried beef strips and an apple that I had brought with me from the cornucopia. I felt almost completely recharged at this point and confident that I would be able to do whatever it took tonight. The sun had yet to set but still we had decided to head out. We continued in the same direction as we had the night before. Surely after almost a full day of walking we would be reaching the end of the arena soon. I wasn't sure just how big this one would be, though. Some happened to be larger than others. We walked along in relative silence. I continued to pull up the end of the hunting party while Mason led us all. Soon enough everyone in front of me had stopped. I looked in front of us to find a large body of water that was ended by a sheer rock wall that went around the area in a circular formation. This must be the end of the arena. Many times there was an electrified forcefield blocking off the exit of the arena but sometimes they used more natural borders. It seemed this was one of the latter cases.<p>

As soon as we reached the water the boy from District Four made no hesitation in stripping off his jacket, shirt, and cargo pants. We had all been battling the humidity and heat as we walked through this arena but none of us were as trusting of the water. It seemed that our mistrust seemed to be well founded. The boy from Four swam out to the middle of the water source after diving in. He had turned to look back to us before his once almost happy expression turned to one of fear. Small fins began breaking the surface of the water as sparkling rainbow colored scales could be seen as well on occasion. It was a feeding frenzy and the boy from Four was the feast. His cries were heard for mere seconds before they were drowned out and he was drug beneath the water that was now a brilliant shade of red due to his blood. I felt my jaw drop at the thought of how savage those little fish seemed to be. They were only a few inches in length each but it was no obvious the danger they posed. Soon after the boy had disappeared below the surface a cannon sounded. Our group was down to four.

We decided to move away from the lake, following a river that snaked away from the source but being careful not to get close enough that anyone might fall into the rushing water. A couple of hours later we heard another cannon go off just before the sun was setting on our second day in the arena. When the anthem played that night we were faced with the pictures of the boys from Four, Five, and Seven as well as the female from Eight. Someone or something else had gotten to the boy from Seven and I'm not sure I wanted to know who or what it had been. He had seemed to be a strong contender, especially if he was able to get ahold of an axe. I had seen him working with one and he was nearly flawless with it. This was only one more mystery that would fill my nightmares until I watched the recap after I had won this thing.


	11. Chapter 11

The hunt continued well into the night. After the anthem had played and we had stopped to regroup and figure out who all was left. We were down to the four of us in the career alliance as well as seven other tributes floating around in this vast arena. _'We should stick to the jungle portion of the arena for now, most of the others will have flocked here where it will be easier to hide. I doubt very many will venture back into the desert.'_ Mason's deep voice rang out authoritatively. There was no arguments made, the decision that he had put forth obviously made the most sense to everyone. Then we had begun to move on. As normal, I took up my spot in the rear so that I could watch everyone's backs as well as my own. It was much easier to traverse through the jungle than it was the desert, at least for me since Mason was in front with a rather menacing looking machete that I hadn't noticed he even had before now. Maybe the girl who Beau had found the other night had it and he took it after killing her? That was probably the most rational way to describe how we had ended up with it. Either way, Mason used the sharp blade to cut through the underbrush and made it easier for those of us who followed.

I looked at the rock wall that I had first noticed at the lake where the fish had taken Bay. It seemed that my guess that the rock wall was the border that would keep us all in was spot on since it still continued to go in a rounded shape close by where we walked. There was a small area of jungle on the other side of the small stream that separated us from being closer to the wall. None of us dared to venture across that stream at this point, though. That would be a last resort after what we had watched happen at the lake. None of the rest of us wanted to be devoured by small rainbow colored fish. I slowed to look for any signs of life in the jungle across the stream. It appeared that the foliage over there was even thicker than what was on this side. I couldn't be sure why that would be but the lack of movement there caused me to decide it wasn't worth venturing there yet. I moved along with the rest of the pack.

By the end of the night we had reached a place where the stream came to a stop at the rock wall. It was as if the wall had been placed directly in the stream's path for the sole purpose of cutting it off. The sun had been rising for a short time before Mason spoke. _'We will set up camp here, hunt again later in the day.'_ At the hunt being so abruptly cut off Beau seemed to finally be getting up the nerve to speak his mind instead of just glaring daggers at my district partner. _No, we should keep going. We haven't found a single tribute all night. People will be getting restless._ There was an edge of challenging in his words and I was the one to speak up. _**You want to keep going? Go right on ahead. No one is stopping you, it isn't like you have really been much of an asset to us anyway.**_ It was Mason's hand placed on my shoulder that stopped me from saying anything further to the boy from One. _There were four deaths over the course of the day, we saw four faces in the sky while we were hunting. I don't think anyone will be getting too bored for the next few hours._ Mason's own tones were strong and he left no room for argument. Beau finally relented and decided it was best to just go with it.

He had gone to his tent as soon as it was sat up, not even waiting to see who would take watch. The only pause he took before going into the shelter was long enough to shoot me a glare. The boy had it out for me, that much I knew. Leave it to me to metaphorically poke the lion with a stick by siding with my district partner and telling him what I thought of him. _**I'll take first watch.**_ There was no hesitation when I volunteered to stay up. I had been the last one to sleep yesterday so it made sense to me. _I'll stay up too._ It was Ruby's feminine voice that followed my own. I saw Mason nod, agreeing that the two of us could take watch before retiring to his own tent.

I sat down on a large rock once again, picking up a stick from the ground before doing so, it seemed like these formations where rather common in this jungle area. Soon after I did, Ruby moved to sit behind me, watching in the other direction as we leaned our backs together to support each other as we kept watch. I held the stick I had picked up in one hand as I took a knife from my vest with the other hand. To keep my mind occupied as the day went by I used the knife to carve a point into the stick, making some sort of makeshift spear. It wouldn't be a useful weapon but it gave me a chance to keep my hands busy. _What are things really like in Two?_ Ruby's soft voice caught my attention and I shrugged. _**There are a lot of mines and things. The town is huge and the academy is in the center of it all. We train everyday and sometimes well into the night. My brother won the games a couple of years ago so we live in the Victor's village.**_ I paused then and Ruby spoke up in the silence. _So, your brother is your mentor?_ I shook my head in response. _**No, he wanted to be but Tawny told him that it would be best that he mentor Mason since he wouldn't be as emotionally involved or something like that.**_

There was no response to that statement but I could imagine that she probably looked rather shocked. I couldn't confirm that, though, since we were facing away from each other. _**He told me it was better that way. She had brought him back after all. He trusts that she can do the same thing for me. He said with my training and her experience that we could beat anyone. That and the fact that Tawny was pretty set on the fact that he would be mentoring Mason instead.**_ I explained the situation despite the fact that I really didn't have to. _I guess it does make sense in a strange sort of way._ I just nodded in agreement. My attention remained partly on the forest as we continued to talk about small things that we had experienced and the likes. I learned that her family ran a fancy clothing shop in her district while I filled her in that my father had been a miner before Brock had won his games. She spoke of her younger siblings and I wondered what it might have been like to have younger brothers and/or sisters of my own.

I was getting too close to her. We were becoming more of friends than allies. This couldn't happen. I knew that there was a very real possibility that I might have to kill her. If it came to that I wouldn't be able to hesitate or I could be the one getting killed instead. While she seemed like a decent person for the most part I knew that like the rest of us she was trained to kill in these games. I was sure she wouldn't let some silly friendship keep her from doing just that if it came down to us. I couldn't either. I had to mentally remind myself of this as I decided that it would be best to distance myself. _**I'm going to check around a bit to make sure no one is nearby.**_ I did just that, walking away from the possible friendship I could have in this terrible place. I grabbed a pack of dried beef strips from my pack to munch on as I looked through the area directly surrounding our camp. There was no sign of anyone being there aside from us.

In a way I was thankful for that. Though within a few minutes of my wandering a piercing scream split through the arena. It was so loud that I was sure someone clear on the other side would hear it but that could just be because it was close. I was immediately on guard. There was the sound of footsteps running through the jungle towards me. I clutched a knife in my hand and readied myself for a battle. There was something large moving through the trees. And whatever it was seemed to be hot on the heels of the small tribute who was running straight for me. Without a thought I threw my knife into the boy's chest. From a split second observation I could see that whatever beast was following him had already sliced his skin in many places, he wouldn't survive anyway. So, maybe if the animal was able to catch him before it got here then it wouldn't notice me.

I didn't hold out much hope to that theory. Though, I backed away as slowly and silently as possible as a massive spotted feline came into view. I had never seen these sort of wild cats but it had to be much larger than any feline muttation I had ever seen on the games. It's shoulders had to be at least four feet from the ground and those teeth... I kept my breathing as even as possible and slowly retreated as the animal now sniffed at the boy with my knife sticking from his chest. A canon sounded and the cat let out a huff of breath before turning back the way it had come. A loud roar like sound was emitted from it before it bounded back through the underbrush. I thought of retrieving my knife but decided I had better not tempt my fate any further. I had plenty of more knives and I didn't want to run the risk of that monster coming back for me after all.

It seemed that the camp was in a flurry of activity as I came back. Everyone was gathering up their weapons. It seemed that they had heard something going on. Ruby looked particularly shaken up but seemed to calm a bit when I came into sight. _What the hell was that?_ Mason looked at me questioningly. I was still trying to regulate my ragged breathing before I was able to answer. _**The kid from twelve, he was running from this huge cat mutt. They were coming right towards camp. Luckily it only seemed to be after him.**__ I recounted the whole situation to them before shoving my shaking hands into my jacket pockets. That was a truly close call. __**I think we should probably move into the desert for a while, I don't want to get into that thing's territory.**__ My suggestion was taken into account and soon we were moving back into the desert part of the arena._

It was a little later than mid-day, so it wasn't an ideal time to be trekking through the desert. Though, we had little choice. I doubted that any of us would be able to get any rest knowing that massive monster was so close by. I could only hope that it was one of the muttations that was restricted only to a certain area and we could just avoid that area so that we never ran into it desert sun beat down on us mercilessly and all of us were quickly using up the water in our canteens. Though, we used the water as wisely as possible given the conditions. We would soon have to return to the cornucopia or find another water source, though. Soon it was decided that we would do just that. We would make it back to the cornucopia then rest for a while and go out hunting later. I think everyone was still a little shaken up from the near massacre that we could have experienced this morning.

After finally making it to our destination we each filled our canteens and waited for the water purification tablets to dissolve as we set up our tents. Ruby and I were offered the first chance to rest and we both took it without hesitation. For the first time in what seemed like forever I drifted off to sleep. The anthem stirred me from my sleep and I didn't even move to look out of the tent to see what faces would appear. Only one cannon had sounded today and once again I had been the cause of it. I felt every bit the murderer that I was. Guilt weighed heavy on my chest, I could only hope that in this shelter that the whole of Panem might not be able to see me as I covered my face in my hands. I silently willed myself to pull it together. They had been dead far before my knives had found them. They had all been marked for death by the Capitol far before I had come into contact with them. This was not my fault. The blame lay entirely in the hands of those who ran our government. President Snow was to blame.

Never before had I stopped to think of things in this way. Yet, I had never before been forced to kill people. Sure, I had trained for it but it was very different when it actually came to doing it. I wouldn't hesitate to do what I had to do or allow my inner weakness to show. I might need sponsors at some point. It was normal that someone like me wouldn't need any sort of help until late in the game. It was only once the supplies from the cornucopia ran out that the careers had to depend on sponsors. Though, it seemed that this year there wasn't nearly the amount of survival things as there had been in previous years. I had nearly gone through my share of the food, and I only ate small bits when I absolutely needed to. I was pretty sure that the others would be either out of food or close to it soon as well. How long had we even been in here? It was hard to tell since we couldn't even see the real sun, moon, stars, or sky at all within this dome. It was all some sort of projection to look like the real sky. They did this so that the gamemakers had complete control of everything. They controlled the temperature, rainfall, day and night length, everything. I allowed myself to drift back to sleep, nightmares finding me as I fell into the darkness of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few more hours of sleep the heat that had begun to surround me became to stifling and I was unable to sleep any longer. I could see the sunlight peeking in through the open tent flaps and I sat up to stretch for a moment before climbing out of the tent. The sun was already high in the sky which led me to believe that I had slept longer than I had planned to.

That or the game makers were screwing with us again just for the entertainment of the Capitol citizens once again.

_Bastards._

My gaze landed on none other than Beau as our eyes locked. Mason was nowhere in sight and I tensed slightly. Instinctively my hand went to my knives. Beau stood up and began to approach me. A wicked looking smirk took over his features and I stood my ground. My own features remained as emotionless as I could manage and with the years of training I had endured I managed to pull it off quite well. I raised a brow at him as he stopped a short distance from me.

**"Can I help you, One?"**

I saw his smirk growing as he moved closer to me. He was trying to make me look weak. He was trying to make me back down. It wasn't going to happen. I stood stock still as he began to circle me like some sort of predator. A knife was in my hand in a second as I didn't trust that he wouldn't try something stupid at this point in the game.

"Do I intimidate you, two?"

I allowed a snort of laughter to escape me as I watched him.

**"Only in your dreams."**

He stopped circling me and stood in front of me with that same smirk still present on his face. My blue eyes stared at him in a challenging manner as I refused to break the eye contact he had once again initiated.

"Then someone better pinch me. That grip you have on that precious knife of yours seems to be telling a different story than the lies you're trying to feed everyone."

Once again the sound of harsh humorless laughter left me.

**"I'm not stupid. I know full well that you have it out for me. So, forgive me for not trusting you. Hate to rain on your parade but I would sooner cut you to pieces and leave your body for the vultures than trust you."**

"Oh, that's harsh, Two. You're going to regret that."

Once again he was closing the distance between us and I was ready to plunge my knife into his heart when Mason's voice caught both of our attention. He was approaching quickly with the canteens in hand that he must have gone to refill.

"What's the problem here?"

My eyes never left Beau even as Mason reached us. I saw the smirk that had been on his face morph into a scowl instead. Neither one of us moved. My fingers were curled around the hilt of one of my knives.

"I asked what the problem was. I expect an answer."

I narrowed my eyes as my district partner demanded an explanation.

**"There is no problem, Mason. At least nothing that couldn't easily be taken care of. Unfortunately, now really isn't the time for that."**

_Unfortunately._

I thought it would be best to defuse the situation for now. Though, it seemed that Beau wasn't taking the hint as he continued to stare me down. Then he turned to look at my district partner who stood by my side.

"It's none of your business what is going on. You think you can just come into this and appoint yourself some kind of leader but no one is falling for it. Just because you're from District Two doesn't make you any better than any of the rest of us. And that goes for both of you."

Immediately I knew that he was making a big mistake. In a split second Mason moved with amazing speed, much faster than one would expect for someone of his size. Beau didn't even have a chance to react before the massive District Two boy had a grip around his neck. The brunette was lifted a few inches from the ground by my district partner and I couldn't help the smug little smirk on my lips as Mason spoke.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now?"

The cold yet emotionless sound of Mason's voice was so sinister that it even sent a chill down my spine. This was what District Two was known and loved for. I was sure every television in Panem would be seeing this scene unfold. The thought only caused my smirk to remain. Something like this was sure to bring us more sponsors. It wasn't like we had gotten any until now, but we hadn't needed anything up until this point.

"Hey man, I take it back. Relax."

Beau's voice came out slightly strangled as Mason kept his massive hand around the other boy's throat. Though, instead of the words calming my district partner they only caused him to chuckle darkly before he released his grip and left the brunette boy struggling to refill his lungs with air.

"Challenge me one more time and I don't care if you are supposed to be an ally or not. Do not test me."

Beau just caught his breath then stormed off, mumbling something about checking the area for other tributes. It was only when he was out of sight that I allowed myself to relax. That was when Ruby finally made her presence known as she stood beside her tent entrance.

"He always did have issues with authority. That and realizing when it would be intelligent for him to keep his mouth shut."

I shrugged at that and responded.

**"Shit like that is going to end up getting him killed prematurely. Though, I would love to be the one to do it."**

My hands almost itched to have one of my knives in it once more as I thought of making him pay for thinking less of me. I hated being underestimated. I had put him in his place once on the roof of the training center but next time he wouldn't make it out alive. After all of the killing I had done I found it odd that I was fantasizing about killing yet another teen in this arena when before I had felt a little guilty with each death. I knew that if I was able to have the honor of getting rid of Beau that I wouldn't regret it. I may regret the blood on my hands that never seemed to wash off from my previous kills but I couldn't say I would be sad to see him go.

"Cali, you with us?"

It was Ruby's feminine voice that brought me out of my daydreams. I looked to her to see an expectant look on her face.

**"Umm, what?"**

She just shook her head and laughed a bit before responding.

"I asked what had brought all of that about in the first place."

I shrugged my shoulders as I thought back to the beginning of the altercation.

**"Just him being a dick. I think he wants to intimidate me. Not going to happen."**

I realized then that Mason had disappeared once more but I could hear someone moving around on the sleeping bag in one of the tents and figured that he must have gone to get some rest while I had more or less zoned out. The thought crossed my mind that I might actually be losing it. Here I was zoning out as I fantasized about how to kill another teenager. A teenager that had a family and friends back home. Even if he is a jerk. Was I becoming some sort of monster like all of Panem expected me to be? It sure seemed that way.

As we talked our conversation was brought to a halt when the rumbling sound of a canon filled the arena. One more tribute down. One more step closer to making it home. We had made it into the final eight. I had lost count of the number of days we had been in the arena. It was hard to tell in honesty if the days and nights were truly as we thought they were anyway. With the gamemakers having complete control of everything in the arena there was no way of telling.

Thunder crashed and as I looked towards the jungle part of the arena I could see that rain had begun to fall in sheets. Even as we were close to the jungle there was not a drop of precipitation here. It seemed odd to me but I knew this was probably another tool used by the bastards who controlled these games to make our lives miserable.

Soon after the storm started Beau returned and took to the tent that remained empty without so much as a glance in our direction.

* * *

><p>The next two days had gone by in an uneventful manner. We hadn't come across any other tributes as we wondered through the desert.<p>

"Tonight we are going back into the jungle."

I kept my face carefully clear of any emotions as this announcement was made. I agreed with Mason that would be the best bet in finding any other tributes. That didn't make it any easier with the thought of that massive cat mutt I had seen when we were last in the jungle. Though, it seemed that no one was arguing with him for once and soon we were heading off.

**"Who all is left?"**

I directed my question at Ruby who seemed to be the one who could keep track of these things so easily. The last cannon we had heard had gone off three days ago. That night the face of the small boy from District Nine had been displayed. I still had trouble trying to keep the others straight in my mind. I hadn't paid much attention to any of them as most of the other tributes posed no threat in my opinion. Only a few had stood out and a lot of them were already dead.

"The four of us, the boy from three, th girl from five, and both from ten."

I nodded at hearing this as we walked into the jungle. Every one of my senses was on high alert as I searched for any movement. All was still and quiet. This was enough to worry me. Even the insects were silent tonight as we walked through the dense undergrowth. We were entering at a point far from where the leopard mutt had been in hopes of not running into it again. Though, this silence was unnerving in itself. I remained tense as we moved along as quietly as possible.

The smell of smoke caught my attention and I looked around to see a small campfire had been built not far from us. I pointed in the direction of it as I got the attention of the others and we moved towards the flames while the others bickered between themselves who would have the honor of making this kill. I kept myself out of the conversation. I had enough innocent blood on my hands for the time being.

As we broke into the clearing I saw the red hair of the District Five girl as she huddled over the fire. Her clothing seemed to be soaking wet and she was shivering uncontrollably. I felt a little sorry for her but I didn't let that show as I kept my face completely blank. It seemed that Mason had won their argument because he was pulling his sword from the sheath at his side as he approached.

"What have we got here? Must have gotten pretty cold around here, huh?" There was a all too sweet quality to his voice and it seemed the girl picked up on it as she began to cower away from him as he stood above her. Her begging that he spare her was only met with his mocking laughter as he plunged the sword into her chest.

"Sorry, can't do that."

He stared at her as she coughed on her own blood and he pulled the sword from her heart as the cannon went off seconds later. At least he hadn't tried torturing her or something like I was quite sure that some previous career tributes would have. Mainly District One tributes did that, though. Two was known for being brutal but not for being completely inhumane about it. If anything about this could be considered anything less than inhumane that is. We then turned and walked away after putting the fire out to prevent it from spreading. Wouldn't want to have to deal with a forest fire on top of everything else.

We went back to camp at the edge of the forest, in an area that was just on the desert side since it had once again started to rain in the jungle. Already I was a little wet from the massive raindrops hitting me but I ignored the discomfort. We were all silent as we set up the two tents that we carried with us.

**"I'm going to check around just to make sure there isn't anyone else around."**

My announcement was met with a grunt of approval from Mason and a nod from Ruby and I didn't even bother to look to Beau. I turned and walked away from the group. My hand clutched one of my knives as I moved silently through the sand. I had gotten used to the sand beneath my boots and the way it seemed to suck them down a bit to make my walking more difficult. As I moved I noticed that the difficulty was growing far worse. I looked down at the sand to realize that I was sinking into it at an alarming rate.

_Shit..._

I looked around, trying to decide where the solid ground ended and the quicksand started. I needed to learn to quit going off on my own. It seemed I always found some sort of danger when I did. Maybe that was just the nature of the arena. I was sunk in up to my waist now and had no idea how I was going to make it out. If I struggled I knew that I would only be sucked in faster. Yet, there wasn't anything nearby that I could grab to help myself out. That is when a sturdy looking vine landed beside me. I looked to see where it had come from and spotted another tribute standing a little ways away and holding the other end of the vine. I couldn't make out who it was but whoever it was they were large.

"Quit staring at it and grab hold."

The voice was demanding but all too familiar none the less. I did as I was told and held on tightly as I was pulled out of the sand. It was a long process since the ground had swallowed my body all the way up to the bottom of my rib cage by that point. Breathing had begun to get difficult as the ground pressed against me. I held onto the vine as if my life depended on it, though. And it really probably did. I was completely out of breath when I found myself once again on solid ground.

I looked up into the face of the person who had saved my life and saw that it was none other than the District Ten boy who I had found myself thinking about so often over these past days since we had been dropped into the arena. I was suddenly conscious of how much of a mess I probably was. It shouldn't matter. My first instinct should be to either distance myself from him or to kill him. Instead, I brushed my tangled hair back from my face and looked up to him.

**"Rowen, you know that it would have been much easier to just let me die, right?"**

My blue eyes stared into his green ones as he met my gaze with intensity that I had never seen from him.

"Hell, that is some kind of thanks. I save your life and you are lecturing me on the benefits of letting you die?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders at his words. It was a game of kill or be killed. That was the way that the Hunger Games worked. He had to know that.

**"That's not how all of this is supposed to work. Only one person can go home."**

I kept my voice as even as possible, forcing a matter of fact tone as I spoke. It was the truth of things. I just stared into those gorgeous green eyes of his as if to make a point. He just shook his head and stood up from where he had kneeled over me as I caught my breath. He held a hand out to me and helped me to my feet while speaking.

"Maybe I don't like the way things are supposed to work. I told you I would never make a good career."

I just rolled my eyes at this and pulled my hand from his. He hadn't released me even after I was on my feet but I couldn't deal with the contact. Already I knew that he would have to die if I was to make it home. And the thought sent a pang of sadness through my chest. Every time I thought of him and how he would be dead if I were to live it felt as if I had plunged one of my own knives into my chest. I wasn't sure why I felt so strongly about this boy. Was it just because the possibility of being dead within the next few days was so very real? Was I just desperate for some sort of affection or bond before I could possibly be gone?

None of it made sense to me as all of this ran through my mind over and over again. I didn't even realize that Rowen had been speaking to me again until he said my name. The single word held concern that I had never heard from anyone before. My eyes focused on his face once again with a questioning look.

"Just come on."

He looked worried as his green eyes studied me before he grabbed my arm to drag me along. I should resist. I should go back to camp before they came looking for me. A cannon sounded once again and caused me to jump slightly as he pulled me into the jungle.

**"Where are you taking me? If I don't get back they are going to come looking for me."**

He didn't slow his pace as he just shrugged before replying.

"As far as I can guess that cannon just bought you the day at least. Until they see your face isn't in the sky tonight they will probably think it was you who just died."

_He has a point._

I frowned as I followed along with him still. I really should put up a fight. I shouldn't let him make me feel anything for me more than I already do.

_Did I just think that I felt something for him?_

_Surely it's just the stress talking..._

_Right?_

"Here we are."

I looked around to see a cave hidden behind a bunch of undergrowth and bushes. It was difficult to see even as he was pointing it out and I knew that we would never have spotted it in the dead of night when we hunted. He pushed the bushes aside to let me walk into the cave. Inside it was actually rather small. I looked around before he sat down against the back wall and gestured for me to do the same. I did and it was so close that our sides brushed as I rested my back against the cool stone wall.

**"How did you find me? And why did you bring me here?"**

I voiced the questions before I could even stop them. I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers in an anxious manner as I waited for his response.

"It doesn't matter. You need to rest."

I frowned down at my lap as he refused to answer my question. How was I supposed to rest. I wasn't even sure if I could trust this boy who sat so close beside me.

_He could have left you to die._

I silently reminded myself before trying to hide a yawn behind my hand. I hadn't slept well since coming here but I had decided that was probably normal. Then he had moved to touch my chin, gently tilting my head up until I was looking him directly in the eye once again.

"No one will hurt you while I'm here."

And I believed him.

_Why did I believe him?_

I nodded my head and rested it back against the cold stone that made up the cave. It was uncomfortable but it would have to do. It wasn't like I had my sleeping bag or much room to really stretch out. I moved around a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. I had nearly given up when Rowen snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to rest against him. I tensed as my body fit so naturally against his and his warmth surrounded me.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes were getting heavy as I leaned against him. I relaxed a bit as he began to rub his fingers gently up and down my upper arm in a soothing manner.

**"It's not that. It's just..."**

_I can't do this._

He shushed me and continued to gently stroke my upper arm to sooth me further as my eyes grew heavy. Before I knew it the darkness overtook me as I fell asleep. I felt safe for the first time since I had entered the arena, completely safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters! I was away for Thanksgiving. I hope everyone likes the new chapter, I have been working on a new approach to my writing. Let me know what style you like better? Also I have been trying to get into the characters a bit deeper since there is so many less of them now!**_

**Review Replies:**

Zep182: I appreciate all of the reviews that you leave! It means a lot to me. As for the real career thing, in my mind not all of them would be completely evil. They are trained to kill but I think aside from that they all are still human. That's what I'm trying to portray here. So, to the outside world they have been trained to look a certain way but really they are just regular teens who have been told that the only way to really succeed was to become a victor. And that means killing. Hope this clears it up for you and I hope I'm not portraying the careers too completely out of character! Once again, thanks for your continuing reviews! It means so much!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Ok, so for a little change of pace and since I kept everyone who might be reading waiting so long for the last update, I though I might throw in a short chapter in Rowen's point of view! So, here it is. I hope everyone likes it! **

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps and people talking came near to the cave where I had made my camp. I knew that I was well hidden but the sheer number of people I could hear moving through the jungle so close to me made me nervous none the less. Only the careers traveled in packs like that. After spending the little bit of time that I had with the District Two girl I had decided that she probably wouldn't kill me. Though, that said nothing for the rest of the pack. I would have one hell of a fight on my hands. I easily was just as big at the boy from Two, but with him and the other boy as well as that girl with her bow and arrows there was no denying I would have little chance of survival. That wasn't to say that I wouldn't fight back. I would. I just would rather not have to deal with the careers until they had disbanded and I had a little better chance.<p>

Luckily for me they moved on without even pausing outside of my shelter. I waited until they were out of hearing distance before I decided to track them. It was stupid, I knew this. Though, I hadn't heard Cali speak even once as they moved passed me and I wanted to be sure she was still with them and safe. There was something about her that drew me to her. I had the strange desire to protect her even though I knew that if she went home that would ultimately mean my death. Was I going to sacrifice myself so that she could go home? I wasn't sure about all that yet. I really had nothing to go back home to. There would have been no one but an odd friend or two and possibly my boss to speak for me in the final eight interview. Surely she had people lining up to speak about her. Don't get me wrong, I have no desire to die.

_Damn it all, why does this have to be so confusing?_

I knew that the girl was a career and I had watched her make the first kill of the games from a safe distance before I had headed out of there. She definitely had it in her to kill. I had seen it with my own eyes. So, why was I still thinking that she was different? She had thrown one of those knives that she seemed to be so fond of into the back of that girl without a moment's hesitation. Yet I still thought there was some saving her.

My steps were silent as I moved through the jungle. I was careful to keep a good distance between myself and the careers. Though, I doubted that any of them would be expecting to be followed anyway. Not many people would be that stupid. I was one of the rare ones who was. Well, that's not fair. I'm not necessarily stupid. I am just concerned. Yes, that's it.

I hid behind one of the bushes as they stopped just on the desert side of the imaginary divider that split the two regions that made up the arena. Within a few minutes I finally heard that familiar voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying from this distance but soon I saw her walking away on her own. I followed her, being careful to remain hidden. I saw how she held that knife in her hand as she moved along. She seemed to just be waiting for someone to jump out at her. I wasn't going to be that someone.

Then all of a sudden there was something wrong. The look on her face held a mildly worried expression as she looked down at the ground. Then I realized that she seemed to be sinking into the ground. The sand was literally swallowing her up. It was quicksand. I cursed under my breath while silently hoping she knew to remain still. I found a strong vine and cut a piece about seven feet long before going as close to her as I dared and tossing one end of the vine out to her.

I watched as she stared at the vine, looking up at me instead of grabbing it. She continued to sink as she stared at me.

**"Quit staring at it and grab hold."**

I couldn't keep the demanding edge from my voice as I waited rather impatiently for her to grab hold. Once I was sure that she had a firm grip on the vine I began to pull it. The sand that had swallowed most of her body was making it difficult to pull her free. It was now that I found myself grateful for all the work I had done with the cattle and such back home. All of us who worked with the cattle had a certain amount of physical strength. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute or two I had pulled her back onto solid ground.

"Rowen, you know that it would have been much easier to just let me die, right?"

_Damn right it would have been..._

Though the very thought of letting her die without doing anything to help her didn't settle well with me. I locked my eyes onto her blue ones for a moment before responding. I was sure every bit of frustration I had at the statement she had just made was showing in my own eyes.

**"Hell, that is some kind of thanks. I save your life and you are lecturing me on the benefits of letting you die?"**

I saw her shrug those slender shoulders of hers and she brushed some stray hairs that had fallen from her rough braid out of her face. I could see the cut along her cheek. It was healing but appeared to only be a few days old. Her jacket was also sliced showing that someone had cut through the fabric that covered the upper part of her right arm. I could see blood and dirt under her fingernails as she brushed back her tangled dark brown hair but I couldn't help but wanting to wrap my arms around her. Or to shake her. I couldn't decide which one sounded best at this moment in time.

"That's not how all of this is supposed to work. Only one person can go home."

Ok, so I had decided that I really just wanted to shake her and tell her just how little I really cared about how she thought these games should work. Instead I restrained myself and stood up. I held a hand out to her to help her up. When she took it I easily pulled her to her feet. My hand didn't leave hers just yet as I spoke. I was careful to keep my tone as light and calm as possible.

**"Maybe I don't like the way things are supposed to work. I told you I would never make a good career."**

I had remembered explaining this to her during one of our meetings on the roof. It seemed that she remembered that as well. She pulled a look at me before ripping her hand out of my grasp. I frowned at this but let her go before allowing my arms to fall to my sides once again.

**"If you want to leave those jerks you could always form an alliance with me."**

After the offer was made she didn't answer. It was as if she was in some sort of daze or lost in thought or something. Being out here in the open and so close to the career's camp was no place to be anything but completely observant of everything going on.

**"Cali?"**

The concern that was so present in how I said her name was surprising even to me. Yet, it seemed to pull her out of her own mind as her eyes focused on mine once more. Maybe the quicksand had shaken her up more than she cared to let on. Or maybe it was just the arena waring on her. The dark circles under her eyes were very evident on her lightly tanned skin. When she didn't answer me I just studied her for a moment before lifting one hand to grab her wrist gently.

**"Just come on."**

Much to my surprise she didn't put up a fight. Instead she followed me into the jungle before pausing as the sound of the cannon filled the arena once again. One more tribute gone. I took a moment of silence for another death before I heard her speak.

"Where are you taking me? If I don't get back they are going to come looking for me."

I had begun walking once more but had not yet released her wrist. Much to my surprise she had begun following after me once again.

**"As far as I can guess that cannon just bought you the day at least. Until they see your face isn't in the sky tonight they will probably think it was you who just died."**

_That is unless one of them was the cause of the cannon fire._

_If that's the case then we are pretty much screwed._

_But what are the chances?_

**"Here we are."**

We had reached the cave where the careers had passed by me earlier that morning, before the sun had actually fully risen. I released her wrist as I moved forward to hold back the bushes so she could enter the cave. Once she did I followed her in. It was only a small shelter and we would be close but I didn't really mind. I had spent these last days alone in this shelter. I had only left to hunt, cook whatever I could kill, and get water before returning here. I sat back against the back wall of the cave so that I would have an easy view of the opening in case anyone would stumble upon my shelter. No one had yet but I didn't want to take any chances. I patted the ground beside me to get her to sit as well. She did with some hesitation.

"How did you find me? And why did you bring me here?"

_Oh, I just followed all of you through the jungle for the last hour to make sure you were alright._

_Yeah, because that didn't sound creepy at all._

_Maybe avoidance is the best answer in this situation?_

**"It doesn't matter. You need to rest."**

She didn't even look up from her lap as I had spoken. The way she was messing around with her fingers in her lap had me thinking that she was weighing her options in her mind. I remained silent for a moment to let her sort through her thoughts. I then saw her lift her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. When her hand returned to her lap I moved to gently touch beneath her chin. I lifted her chin slowly until her eyes met mine. I had thought of kissing her for a moment. That conflicted look in her blue eyes made me want to just assure her that everything would be alright. Would it?

**"No one will hurt you while I'm here."**

_I would kill anyone who tried._

This was a dark thought that came to my mind but one that I had no desire to push away. That thought was probably one of the most natural and right ones I had had since I had been here. And I had never thought of myself as someone who would turn into a killer. If it meant keeping this girl beside me safe, I would do it without hesitation. I saw her nod before leaning her head back against the rock wall. It had to be uncomfortable. And the way she kept shifting around only confirmed that thought.

I reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against my side.

_What am I doing?!_

_I'm doing whatever it takes to make her comfortable, that's what I'm doing._

I could feel nearly every muscle in her body tense as I pulled her to rest against me. It was a gesture that even I hadn't been expecting myself to make but I didn't regret it. Instead I just looked down to her where she was leaning against my side and spoke softly to her.

**"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."**

_Isn't that the understatement of the century?_

Not only had I already told her I would make sure nothing happened to her but I had begun to have thoughts about killing anyone who touched her. I gently rubbed my fingers along her upper arm in a comforting manner as my arm remained resting across her shoulders.

"It's not that. It's just..."

Before she could finish the statement I cut her off by shushing her softly. I could feel her relaxing little by little as she leaned against me. Soon her breathing had leveled out and I knew that she had finally fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head gently, not even sure what had brought the gesture about but knowing that it just felt right. A tinkling sound then caught my attention as I saw something silver falling passed the entrance of the cave. I moved away from the girl who was sleeping against me as slowly as I could while I tried my best not to disturb her as I retrieved the package.

There was a number ten on the top of the container. I carried it back into the cave and sat back down. A bit of a smile came over my lips as Cali snuggled up against my side once more. She mumbled something in her sleep that I couldn't quite make out as I put my arm back around her and began to open the silver container with one hand. A note was what first caught my attention.

_Thanks for taking care of my baby sister. I owe you one. Tell her I'm still rooting for her._

_Brock, District Two_

I smiled a bit to myself as I looked to the meal that had been provided by the District Two mentor. I wasn't sure why I hadn't put two and two together to realize that the former victor was her older brother. They did look a little alike and I hadn't even thought of putting two and two together as far as their last names went. Some names tended to be common around District Ten and people who didn't even know each other had the same last names. I shrugged it off before deciding to wait until Cali had woken up to share the meal with her. There was plenty for two people...


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to the smell of food and the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around me. I enjoyed the feeling of it for a moment as I managed to fully fight my way out of my sleepy haze. Then it dawned on me just where I was. I jerked myself away from whoever had ahold of me with a panicked look in my blue eyes. I reached for one of my knives but my vest had been removed.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe."

The voice was familiar and it calmed me enough for the memories of exactly what was going on to come flooding back. I took a deep breath to calm myself despite the fact that my heart seemed to be pounding in my ears so loudly that anyone in the arena could easily hear it. I looked up to Rowen for a moment before dropping my gaze to the ground once more.

**"Erm, sorry about that... I guess I kind of forgot where I was?"**

I refused to look back up to him as I spoke. If he hadn't had the intelligence to remove my vest somehow without waking me then I would have killed him. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would now be sharing this cozy shelter with a corpse. He gently lifted my chin once more to force me to look at him again. The gesture was one that seemed so sweet to me, it had no room here in the Hunger Games. Yet, I felt myself enjoying these little moments none the less.

"It's fine. I had expected something like that to happen, hence why the knives are just out of reach."

There was no hint of bitterness or even anger in his tones as he gestured towards the knives but kept his green eyes locked on my own blue ones. I blushed slightly, since when had I become so predictable? I guessed that it was just a precaution that wouldn't be all that unheard of in a place such as this. I looked over to my knives for a moment before moving away from him and sliding the vest back over my torso and then placed the belt around my small waist once again. I couldn't let myself be weaponless at a time such as this. There was still danger all around us.

**"I'm surprised that you would expect me to try to kill you... I thought you said I was different?"**

Ok, so this really wasn't fair of me. But I needed to distance myself from him in some way. The best way I could think of was to throw up walls and to try to catch him in some sort of lie or something. Never mind the fact that I was thankful to him for letting me sleep as I had. I owed him. I realized that this had been the first time that I had been able to sleep for more than a few minutes without suffering through nightmares or feeling like one of my allies was going to try to kill me in my sleep. I was too comfortable with this boy from District Ten.

"This is the Hunger Games. We are all a little on edge. If I was really worried about it I would never have brought you here in the first place."

Damn. He did have a point there. I had done my share of killing since being thrust into this place. The faces of those that I had killed were fresh in my mind nearly every time I tried to sleep. I bit my lower lip slightly as I tried to think of something else to use to distance myself from him.

"You hungry? You must have some pretty good sponsors since they have sent a practical feast for the two of us."

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the mention of sponsors. This would be my first sponsor gift. I had begun to think that maybe I hadn't impressed the Capitol enough and they had thrown their money elsewhere. Though, to be fair I really hadn't needed anything yet. The food from the cornucopia had not fully run out yet. I had limited myself and still had a couple of small packets of dried fruits, some dried beef strips, and a pouch of almonds left. Water wasn't difficult to come by either and I had a whole array of knives at my disposal. I had had everything that I needed.

**"Actually, I kind of am a little hungry."**

I had no idea what time it was but judging by the brightness coming into the hidden shelter it was a little passed midday. I still had a while before I absolutely had to be back with the careers before they realized I wasn't the one who had died earlier. My mouth began to water as Rowen opened the sponsor package to reveal a couple of chicken legs, some rice, and a thick stew. It was more food than we would probably be able to eat but the containers seemed to be heated somehow and would keep it warm for a while. I wasn't sure how long but long enough so that it wouldn't go to waste. Rowen took the chicken legs out and held one out to me. I took it and bit into it without hesitation. It was delicious. I had picked all of the meat from the bone in record time.

Now was not the time for being proper and such, I showed this by wiping my slightly greasy hands on my pants after wiping the back of my hand across my mouth to ensure there was nothing left behind from the chicken on my face. The rest of the meal went by silently as well. That is until we were both so stuffed that we couldn't eat another bite without potentially losing everything from our stomachs.

"There was a note in the package too. Your brother wanted you to know he is rooting for you still"

The thought brought a smile to my face, a genuine one instead of those infinite ones I had flashed in the Capitol or the smirks that I had gotten so used to displaying here. If my brother was still behind me then I knew that I could do this. I had to.

**"He sent the food? Tawny is going to kill him... He is supposed to be handling sponsorship money for Mason while she is supposed to be managing my sponsorship money."**

I tried to take my mind off just how happy it made me to still have my brother behind me because if I didn't then I could quite possibly begin to tear up. And that would just kill my career persona. I couldn't have that. I heard the chuckle that came from Rowen before he spoke.

"Your brother is a victor and one of the mentors for your district yet he chose to mentor your district partner instead of his own sister?"

I shrugged a bit before beginning to put the remainder of the food away.

**"It's a little more complicated than that. He trusts Tawny to bring me back just like she brought him back. And she kind of calls the shots it seems."**

It wasn't thirty seconds later that the tinkling sound that always came from a sponsor gift came to my attention. I looked out of the shelter and saw a silver parachute falling just outside. I quickly grabbed it and went back inside to open it. There was a number two on the top of the parcel and I paused before opening it. What could it possibly be? I opened it and saw a note inside as well as a small tub of some sort of ointment.

_You better believe I call the shots around here. Your brother will be punished for his insubordination as soon as I come up with a punishment fitting the crime. Use this on the wound on your face and arm. It should heal it better than the generic stuff from the cornucopia. And thank your sponsors for God's sake! And give them a little something to go on here._

_Tawny_

I smiled down at the small tub of cream before putting the letter into my pocket. I could almost hear my mentor's joking tones as she spoke of my brother and his punishment. I think that they had a thing for each other. Though, that would be forbidden at this time. Anyone else reading this letter would probably think he was really in for trouble but I knew that the two just enjoyed pushing each other's buttons. It was amusing really. I looked up to the top of the shelter, there had to be some sort of camera in here if Tawny picked up our conversation.

**"Thank you. I won't forget your kindness."**

And I threw in one of those fake smiles reserved for the Capitol people before grabbing the ointment out of the package. I unwrapped the bandages from around my upper arm to reveal the wound there. It had begun bleeding once the pressure had been removed from the area but I just scooped some of the cream from the tub and smeared it into the wound. I hissed as a burning sensation replaced the pain that had already been there. It was painful but I suffered through it silently after that.

"Here, let me help."

Rowen had taken the cream from me then, scooping a bit out onto his finger before dabbing it onto the cut across my cheek. It didn't burn near as badly as the wound on my arm had but it was a much shallower wound. Luckily, the burning in both places died down quickly. I managed to give Rowen a smile then.

**"Thanks."**

And then I did something that I never in my life thought I would do in the Hunger Games of all places. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't much but it was something for the sponsors to coo over, right? Much to my surprise instead of just letting it go at that as I pulled away Rowen had moved to brush a piece of stray hair from my face to rest behind my ear before leaning in to place his lips against mine.

_What are you doing?!_

The voices in my head were screaming at me to get the hell out of here now. This was possibly the most stupid thing I could possibly be doing right now. Yet, another part of me quickly shushed those voices as I leaned into the kiss and allowed my lips to move with his. It wasn't rushed or extremely passionate by any means. It was nice, though. And even that small kiss sent chills through me. I had found my arms wrapped around his neck to pull me closer to him. He held my waist securely even as the kiss deepened. By the time we broke apart we were both out of breath and I was practically sitting on his lap.

_Oh shit... This is bad._

I blushed as the voices in my head once again screamed at me. I think I might be going a little insane as I had to mentally hush these voices once again before looking up to Rowen. I expected to see some regret in his eyes or something to that effect. Yet, what I saw was much different. Instead, he gave me a sort of look that I couldn't place before it was wiped away and replaced with a small smile.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. An awkward silence spread through the shelter as I looked down to the ground once more. What were we doing? Soon one or both of us were going to be dead yet here we sat making out like we hadn't a care in the world. And I had liked it... Maybe I should have stopped him and stormed off. That would have made things much easier and would have meant avoiding this silence now.

**"Ummm, I should probably get going soon if I want to make it back to the careers before they realize it wasn't me who died."**

I didn't want to go. I really didn't want to. Though the career alliance was where I belonged until it broke up. I would probably already have to come up with some reason as to why I had been gone so long but I could do it.

"What are you going to tell them when they ask where you have been?"

I thought for a moment before shrugging a bit.

**"I'll think of something. Claim I was chased by mutts and had to climb a tree and wait them out or something."**

It amazed me how quickly I had come up with the story and it was one that actually sounded believable as well. Yet, I still didn't want to go.

"If that is the case then you could stay longer? Maybe they wouldn't move on until nightfall?"

Once more that smile came to my lips no matter how much I tried to fight it back. There was no stopping it as I looked back up to him. I wanted to stay but was that really the best thing to do at this point? Probably not.

**"I guess you're right."**

_No! Get out of there while you still have the will power to do so!_

_Or not... Or just forget about the careers and stay here forever._

Once again the voices in my head argued amongst themselves and I tried to discreetly shake my head to get them to shut up. I was becoming mentally unstable, I could tell it! Or did every tribute end up feeling that way after enduring what I had in this short time? I had seen how much my brother had changed when he had come back. It had been a difficult thing to take in and still he sometimes had off days. I assumed it was just these games that messed with the minds of all victors. I shouldn't be too worried just yet.

**"I'll stay until the sun starts to set but that's it. They will go out hunting after night falls whether I'm with them or not. I'm not even sure how much longer it will last with only seven tributes left it can't be long."**

Then it hit me, the alliance would probably hold up until Rowen and his district partner were dead. They were the only true threats left in the game aside from those of us who were careers. If I was thinking correctly the only one remaining aside from the two from Ten was the little twelve year old from eleven. That was shocking to me, though he was probably just good at hiding since I hadn't seen even a glimpse of him since the beginning. I had almost completely forgotten about him.

"You could just stay with me you know. They are going to turn on you soon enough. I hate to think of one of them hurting you."

The sentiment behind his words was touching but I couldn't let that get to me. I knew that I probably couldn't kill this boy. He knew it as well as I did. So, what would that mean if we were the final two? Would he kill me? I didn't think that he would but one can never be too sure. And I surely didn't want the gamemakers stepping in because we refused to kill each other. That had ended badly the last time I had heard of it happening. It was when I was very young and that was the only year that the games ended with no winner. That was what happened when the districts didn't play by the rules set forth by the Capitol. They suffered.

**"As appealing as that sounds I really don't think it's a good idea."**

I wanted to agree and just stay here, I really did.

"Why isn't it?"

I wasn't expecting him to question it.

**"Because it just isn't, ok?"**

I snapped at him, I knew that the harshness in my voice wasn't what he deserved but I had to leave. I had to forget about him and the bond I felt building between us. It was toxic at this point. This would never work and I was just setting myself up for heartbreak. Already I was questioning how sane I might be once I left this hell hole but if I allowed myself to feel anything above a passing friendship with this boy then I would be screwed. Maybe I already was. I had to fix this. Though, I had said I would stay until sundown and that was another few hours away.

"So, what is it like being the little sister to a previous victor?"

I knew that he was just trying to come up with something to fill the silence and I couldn't fault him for it.

**"Really, it isn't a whole lot different than it was before he became a victor aside from the fact that we have more money."**

I didn't feel comfortable mentioning anything about the sleepless nights I had witnessed from my brother or the fact that for months after his games he had been ready to fight at the slightest noise that was unexpected. I knew that the Capitol didn't want all of Panem to know about this so I kept my mouth shut.

"What's the rest of your family like?"

There was another short pause as I thought back to my family.

**"Well, my father used to work in the mines that our district is known for. He was able to retire once Brock had won his games. Before that it was mainly just Brock and I since he worked from sun up to sun down at the mines."**

"What about your mother?"

I frowned at this question before looking down to the ground momentarily.

**"My mother died when I was little. It was an accident in the mines."**

I looked back up to him to see a look of sadness spread over his face. I didn't want his pity. I had merely been answering his question. Quickly I changed the subject to focus more on him. I had to get the focus off of me.

**"What about you, what are things like back in Ten?"**

Even I noticed that my words sounded a little too chipper to be real but to my relief he let it go.

"Well, I left home when I was fifteen. I doubt that my parents even missed me. There were so many of us and not enough food or anything to go around. I was the oldest so I went out to one of the ranches on the other end of the district to find work. I have been working on one of the cattle ranches there every day of my life since then."

I was shocked to hear this. In my district children weren't allowed to leave their homes or the academy until they were eighteen. Though, to be fair even the lowest class of our district usually had enough food to go around. I muttered a soft 'oh' but nothing more left my lips as looking down at the dirt had become seemingly interesting to me. That is until a soft chuckle left his lips and my blue eyes darted up to meet his.

**"What's so funny?"**

I raised a single brow that was still perfectly plucked from my excursion with my prep team. I really wasn't getting what he had to laugh about at a time like this. I had only been trying to take the focus off of me to find out that his story was utterly tragic. And he was laughing about it? Maybe he was just trying to pull at my heartstrings with his little story and he was going to tell me it was all a lie and he had only said it to see how pathetic my reaction would be.

"It's nothing. Just don't feel sorry for me. I like the life I was living back on the ranch. It put food on the table and I didn't mind the work."

I fiddled with one of my knives that I had removed from my vest. It was probably seen as odd and I really didn't even realize that I was doing it. Having a knife in my hand was just second nature and I spun it around between my fingers like a pro without even looking at the sharp blade. I was growing antsy, I knew it. Though, it wasn't the need to kill that was prompting this restlessness but rather the knowing that at any time this feeling of calm and peacefulness could be ripped away at the drop of a hat or at the whim of any of the gamemakers.

**"Don't you miss your family, though?"**

I should just leave it alone. Here I am becoming attached and I can't find it in me to care…

"I found new family. Family doesn't always have to mean blood."

I shrugged at this. Being that I was only really close to a few in my district made it so the only ones I could turn to were my family and a few close friends.

We continued to talk about anything and nothing as I still sat there twirling my knife idly. I hadn't even realized that so much time had passed when I finally started to notice that there wasn't much light flooding through the leaves of the bushes that hid the shelter from view. I frowned a bit as I realized that I would have to get going soon. I wasn't looking forward to leaving because there was a very real chance that I would never see him again. Or if I did then it could be only to kill him or to see someone else killing him. I shuddered at the thought before convincing myself that leaving now was for the best.

**"Well, I should probably go. It's getting late."**

It struck me how much I sounded like the teenager that I was at the end of some amazing date or something. It was funny that I had never even taken the time to go out on a proper date. The games and training had always seemed to be more important. There would be time for boys once I had won and become a victor. That was what my father had always told me after all.

"The offer is still open. You can stay. It will be much safer for you if you're here with me."

I had placed the knife back in its slot in my vest and had gathered my pack to pull it on over my shoulders when he spoke. It was now or never.

**"Yeah, until you gain my trust then stab me in the back when we are the last two, hmmm?"**

Once again, he had done nothing to warrant the venom in my tones but it was there none the less. This was me throwing up my protective walls. It all nearly came falling into a heap of rubble when he gently grabbed my wrist as I reached for the tub of cream to place in my bag. The sad look I saw in his green eyes nearly did me in.

"I would never"

**"Don't tell me that if it was between you and I that you wouldn't kill me to get home. I'm not stupid, Rowen. No one would die for a perfect stranger. And if you didn't realize it, that is what we are. We are strangers to each other. Acquaintances at best. You don't die for someone you barely know."**

I nearly regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth but I knew this was the way it had to be. I didn't bother trying to split up any of the meal that was left from what my brother had sent. I had plenty of food but I didn't see that Rowen had any supplies. Wait, as far as I could see he didn't even have a weapon. I frowned.

**"Where are your weapons? Please tell me you haven't made it this far completely weaponless?"**

He nodded.

"I have been hiding here most of the time and using snares made out of vines to catch animals to eat."

I stared at him in disbelief but soon I was removing the knife belt from around my waist. I still had the vest that was lined with the deadly blades but removing the belt felt like I was forcibly removing a part of myself. It was safe to say I had a bit of an unhealthy attachment to these weapons. Yet, I handed the belt over to him anyway. There were about a half dozen knives on it and I felt better knowing if he had to that he could at least protect himself. He hesitated. I glared at him and continued to hold it out. Finally he took it and I stood up and turned to leave the little shelter.

"Wait!"

I paused when Rowen's hushed yet urgent tones caught my attention. I turned to look to him, seeing just what he wanted and within seconds he was on his feet and standing right in front of me. I waited to see what he was going to say as he seemed to be debating. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine once more before pulling back and resting his forehead against mine.

"Be safe."

I nodded and then pulled away. If I didn't leave now then I never would. And then I moved off into the jungle as I forbid myself to look back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: So, this is a bit of a filler/fluff chapter but I thought it was necassary! I hope everyone likes it? Let me know what you think and review if you would?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright everyone, so this chapter will be in Ruby's point of view since I have been asked for different point of views. Hope you like it! _**

* * *

><p>After hearing the cannon firing soon after our arrival back to camp I was curious. That curiosity was mixed with a strange amount of dread as well. The one person here in these games that I had let myself grow close to had walked off on her own. I doubted that she was so weak that she might be picked off this early by another tribute but the possibility of mutts or other traps was always there. And we had already witnessed or at least heard about one mutt attack. What if something similar had taken out the only other female in their alliance? I would just have to move on with the games like it didn't matter. Though, I knew that the face of my ally would haunt my dreams today as we rested before hunting once again.<p>

**"Who do you think that cannon was for?"**

I hear my district partner mumbling something along the lines of 'hopefully it was that District Two bitch' before he continued to say something I couldn't quite make out. It seemed that Mason hadn't heard my district partner's ramblings. Either that or he chose to ignore them.

"I guess we will see tonight."

_Well, that isn't much help._

I kept my thoughts to myself on that matter, though. I didn't want to get on the massive boy from District Two's bad side. That would be unwise. And I was anything but stupid.

**"And that takes us down below the final eight. Only seven of us left now."**

_That means we will have to either split up or kill each other soon._

This thought was one that brought a frown to my pouty lips. I wasn't looking forward to that final battle. The fact that it had to take place was painfully obvious. I just didn't like thinking about it. So, I distracted myself by taking the tie from my long golden hair before running my fingers through it to rid it of as many tangles as possible. I then rewrapped the elastic, pulling my hair back into a slightly neater pony tail once more.

Soon after we had gotten to where we would stop for the day I had gathered some small twigs from the jungle part of the arena adjacent to where we were sleeping. The wood was wet from the nearly constant rain there but they would dry quickly since I had laid them out in the sand where the sun could beat down on them. I hoped to be able to do some sort of hunting soon since I was growing tired of the dried fruits and nuts that we had been living on exclusively since coming into the arena. That was only supplemented by dried beef strips if we were lucky enough to have some in our packs. I was dying for something fresh. What I wouldn't give for a Capitol meal once more. Just the thought of it made my mouth water. But alas, there was still quite a few obstacles between me and the Capitol. I could only hope that with only seven of us remaining that we could get this over with quickly.

**"Don't touch the sticks. I need them to dry out if we hope to have any chance of a fire later."**

It wasn't like me to be barking out orders like this. I was becoming irritable with my worry about my ally and the lack of a good meal. It seemed no one faulted me for this, though, since they just nodded as they went about setting up their tents. We only had to set three of them up now since there was only four of us and at least one of us remained on guard while the others slept. I hurried to set up my tent as well, my hands moved with ease as this process had become one that I completed almost effortlessly due to the number of times I had completed the task since coming here. At first I hadn't known just where all the poles went but I had used my brilliant problem solving skills to figure that out rather quickly.

"You guys don't mind if I get some sleep first, right? I want to do some hunting once it cools down and hopefully catch us some dinner."

"Go ahead, I don't think there will be much excitement this time of day anyway. You might as well get some rest as well."

It was Mason giving me the go ahead. I just nodded even as the last part of his decision was directed towards my district partner. We were placing a lot of trust in the District Two tributes with both of them being up while we slept. I was oddly ok with that. I could see the flashes of madness in my own district partner's eyes from time to time and to say it wasn't unnerving would be a lie. The boy was one who I could easily see going crazy and turning into a complete homicidal maniac. And not just the type nearly every victor turned in to. No, I'm talking the type who would turn cannibal or worse. I didn't like it. Luckily, he seemed to keep it together well enough for now but I couldn't trust him.

I climbed into my tent and closed the flaps behind me. This would make the heat worse without the chance of a breeze blowing through but I felt safer with that small piece of fabric separating me from the outside. I wasn't naïve enough to actually allow myself to truly feel safe in the arena but I would take what little comforts that I could when they came. I slipped the quiver that I had kept on me at all times when we were moving from my back. I kept them close by my sleeping bag just in case. My bow was also laid beside the sleeping bag before I lay on top of it. There was no need to cover myself with it so instead I kept both layers of the fabric beneath me and rested my head on the small pack that I carried with me.

The silence that had fallen over our camp was broken by the grinding sound of someone rubbing a stone against something metal. More than likely Mason was sharpening his sword with a stone as he seemed to do just about every time we stopped to rest. Those District Twos had some sort of strange obsession with their weapons it seemed. I didn't question it, though. Whatever kept them busy and sane in this place was their own business. I only hoped that as I lay there silently I might hear the voice of my only female ally returning. I knew it wasn't the best idea to form this type of friendship with the other girl but it had happened and I would mourn her loss once I had made it out of the games.

No voices came as I had finally begun to doze off. I had begun to think that just maybe that cannon had been hers.

_Don't think like that._

I scolded myself even as my eyes grew heavy and I fell into a state where I was half asleep but still half awake. The sounds around me were muted slightly but the rhythmic sound of stone against metal along with the rain falling in the jungle just a few feet from where I lay in my tent lulled me to sleep after a while.

I was awakened a few hours later by the District Two boy kicking gently at my boot from where he stood at the opening of my tent.

_"Your turn to stand watch."_

I just pulled myself up from my sleeping bag. I was sweaty from the heat in the tent and the slight breeze coming in from the now open flap was definitely a welcome contrast to the muggy inside of the tent. Not that the breeze was actually cool but having moving air was always more comfortable than hot stagnant air. I gathered up my bow, arrows, and pack before moving out of the tent. No more words were spoken between the two of us as he just went into his tent and I stood looking out over the sand for any signs of a threat.

None came and as Mason had predicted the rest of the day went by without much happening.

When late afternoon came I had decided that it was best that we went hunting for some food.

**"How are the two of you with hunting or gathering?"**

All this received me was blank stares from the two of them.

**"You know, do you know anything about edible plants or can you kill a small animal if you run across it? That kind of thing?"**

The two shuffled around a bit and I resisted the urge to smack my palm against my face in exasperation.

**"I'll take that as a no?"**

_Great… I'm on my own it seems._

"I could probably kill something if I had a knife or something."

Mason spoke up and at least that meant I wasn't completely on my own.

"I trained to kill people, not little furry animals."

I scowled at Beau as he spoke this. I couldn't believe that he was saying he couldn't kill an animal that they would all eat when he was willing to kill another teenager like them. It disgusted her. And that must have shown on her fact because he was quickly defending himself.

"I don't mean that I can't kill an animal, I mean I guess in theory I could. I just never really thought it would have to come to that."

It was true, the gamemakers had provided us with less food than was usual in these games. Generally there were canned goods and such that could be eaten but all we had found was dried items. And those were not nearly as filling as fresh meat or even vegetables.

**"Sorry to break it to you, but it has come to that."**

Her tones were even as she spoke, not allowing the mocking tone she had wanted to use to shine through. There was still the fact that he wasn't completely stable at all times and she didn't want to set him off.

"Alright. So, we spend a couple of hours hunting and trying to find some sort of edible plants. Are you any good at identifying edible plants, Ruby?"

I shrugged slightly. I had learned a few things from the survival stations that were set up in the training center. It wasn't normal for a career to worry about survival stations but I had thought they might come in handy once we had split up. Seems like it was coming in handy even earlier.

**"I learned some things at the training center but I wouldn't call myself an expert."**

"Well, something is better than nothing as long as you don't kill us all by picking something poisonous."

I raised a brow at Mason's statement.

**"Do you really think I would be stupid enough to try to eat some plant I didn't know for certain was safe?"**

"I would hope not."

It seemed like he was going to say something else but Beau was growing impatient. He was fiddling with the spiked mace, passing the handle from hand to hand.

"Ok, so can we just get this over with so we can hunt more of the other tributes?"

I glared at him for a moment.

"We will stay near camp so when Calixte comes back she will be able to find us easily."

It caused me a little relief to find that the District Two boy was holding out hope of his district partner returning as much as I was. It was Beau's turn to scowl at the both of us now.

"And what if she doesn't come back? That could have been her cannon earlier. She went off on her own hours ago and hasn't come back yet."

My eyes narrowed into a glare and I was pretty sure that Mason was probably giving him just as intimidating a look as I was.

"District Two doesn't produce weaklings who would die so easily. She will be back and if not then we will see her face in the sky tonight. Simple as that. Until we see her face in the sky we assume she is alive."

I nodded my approval but decided not to voice my opinion. Tempers would begin to run high if we kept at things like this. Beau wore a look that was a mixture of disbelief and anger as he began to say something. I cut him off before the words could leave his mouth.

**"I think we should probably head out? I think the jungle would be our best bet."**

I made the suggestion without trying to sound too pushy or like I was trying to take the leadership position away from the District Two male. I didn't want to end up in some sort of battle for dominance or some such nonsense. There was no reason for something like that at this point. Luckily, he didn't take offense by my suggestions and I saw him nod.

"That's as good an idea as any. Let's go. Keep your eyes peeled for danger and possible meals."

I nodded but paid little attention to the reaction of my district partner. He didn't speak up to argue and for that I was grateful. We then made our way into the jungle. Thankfully the rain there had let up for a bit. I looked around for any signs of prey animals in the area. The sound of birds was easily heard but it was hard to see them through the thick canopy of leaves above me. Birds would probably be out unless for some reason there was any below the level of the canopy that she could get a shot on. I turned my attention to the ground. I searched for any sign of broken twigs or bushes, footprints, anything that might let me know what kind of animals were in the area. We headed west as we moved a little deeper into the jungle.

I saw a couple of small signs that there had been some medium sized hooves animals roaming through this area and that was enough to bring a small smile to my lips. We might have a decent meal yet. I crept through the bushes almost silently, my blue eyes scanning every sign that I could pick up. It really wasn't much different from the training I had gone through to learn to track other people. And it wasn't long before I heard the sound of animals moving around. I held a hand up to signal to the guys who followed me to stop. I wasn't sure how I had taken the lead on this mission but I wasn't questioning it. They both stopped and I pulled an arrow from my bow as I looked through the bush separating myself from my prey.

The animals I saw were like nothing I had ever seen before. They looked a lot like a deer but they were smaller. I could only compare the size to that of a medium sized dog. And their pelt was a dark chocolate brown with white spots littering their backs. They were odd looking creatures but I could only hope they would taste good. I pulled back my bow string and lined up the shot with it pulled tightly against my cheek. Then I released and the arrow flew through the air. Panicked sounds filled the area as the animals bolted. All except for the one that now lay in a motionless heap. The shot had been perfect, piercing probably both the lungs and heart in a single shot.

**"And that, boys, is how we bring down dinner."**

There was a bit of a smug grin on my face at the fact that I had been the one to get dinner. And it would be enough meat for all of us. Now, I just wanted to find some edible plants to go with it.

**"Can you guys take care of preparing it while I look for some edible plants?"**

I wasn't sure if either of them would know how to skin or butcher the animal but I wasn't sure about that myself. Luckily, they both agreed.

"We will take this back to camp and get it ready. Don't take too long or go any further from camp."

There was that authoritative tone to Mason's words once more that made me want to roll my eyes. I resisted the urge and instead just nodded. I raised one hand to my forehead in a mock salute.

**"Yes sir."**

My words were light and joking and even warranted a huff of laughter from both of the men. I began looking around for something edible while the boys took the care of the meat upon themselves without another word.

I wasn't exactly sure what I might find but after searching for about twenty minutes I had hit the mother lode. There were multiple spiky plants with fruits growing in the center of them. Pineapples. A grin spread over my face as I carefully picked out a few. I had remembered that in the survival stations they had stated that unripe pineapple was poisonous so I was sure to grab only ones that looked fully ripened. I ended up with three since all the others were under ripe. I also noticed a couple of herbs and things we could use to season the meat that I recognized from training. I shoved a couple of handfuls of each in the pockets of my bag before heading back to camp.

I was relieved when I got back to camp to find that the animal had been skinned and broken down already. Beau was leaning over the sticks I had gathered and was working on starting a fire to cook it while I carried the fruit to them and placed it on the ground a little ways away from the camp.

**"I found some herbs and things if we wanted to rub the meat with it for flavor? I'm not really sure how all of them actually taste just that I remember the trainers saying they were edible."**

I opened the pockets of my bag and dug out the fresh herbs and held them out to Mason who seemed to be placing the meat on sticks to roast it over the fire. He took them before staring down at the mixture of plants in his hand.

"You're sure all this is safe?"

I nodded. I took a small container from my bag that had probably been meant to store any extra food and then took the herbs from him. I used the handle of a knife to smash up the things, causing them to become something like a paste before setting about rubbing the meat with the mixture. It was starting to get late and I found myself almost dreading the faces in the sky tonight. Though, there was more pressing matters at the moment such as my stomach growling. I looked over to Beau to see he had gotten the fire going.

We roasted the meat, cut the pineapples, and ate in silence.

Soon after the anthem began to play and I found myself tense as I waited to see whose face the mysterious cannon would have been for. The first face to be shown was that of the boy from Three. His thick glasses and mousy face filled the sky. He had to be the one that the cannon was for. The second face was that of the red headed District Five girl. I let out a soft sigh of relief at knowing that Calixte was not dead. Maybe it would have been better if she had been since I didn't want to kill her myself. Though, I would if it came down to it.

We were all getting our things ready to go hunting when something moved at the edge of the jungle. I had whipped my bow into position and nocked an arrow within a split second. I wouldn't actually shoot until I saw what the sound was. Much to my relief it was Calixte exiting the jungle. I fought to keep the huge grin from my face at the return of my ally. It was only with effort that I kept my face somewhat impassive.

**"Where have you been? I thought that last cannon was surely for you when you never came back."**

Without a moment's hesitation the other girl spoke.

"I was checking out the area nearby when a couple of mutts found me. I climbed up a tree and luckily they couldn't climb. I had to wait them out. They finally left me at nightfall."

I nodded my head, there was no reason why I shouldn't believe her. And even if I had wanted to say anything else it would have been cut short when the boys had finally finished setting up their tents.

"Good to see you survived. Let's go see what other tributes we can find."

I had thought that the other girl would probably be tired after being awake all night and then being stuck up in a tree all day but she seemed to be perfectly fine with hunting now. If anything she seemed more rested than she had since we had been here. That gave me pause but I just shrugged it off. Everyone had their weapons in hand as we then headed off to the southeast.

"Watch that area over there. It's quicksand."

The brunette pointed to an area a little ways away from where we were walking and pointed out the quicksand. That was good to know. Everyone acknowledged the information silently as we moved on. I wondered how she knew that but didn't ask. We had to remain silent if we hoped to sneak up on anyone.

As we moved along the ground of the jungle region had begun to get wetter. We continued to trek through it but after a few minutes the water was up nearly to the top of our boots. I had never been so thankful for waterproof boots in my life. It was a little chilly after the intense heat of the desert after all. There was a sound of something moving through the water and all I could think of was the tiny fish who had devoured the District Four boy so early in the games. I shined my flashlight in the water but I saw no fish. Instead, I spotted what looked like a massive log moving our direction. I watched it as it fluidly moved towards us. Only, logs didn't move like that.

**"Everyone get out of the water! Run!"**

The whole animal had now broken the surface. My light reflected the red eyes as well as the light glistening off rows of sharp pointy teeth. They reminded me of daggers, having a metallic like glimmer to them. I didn't want to hang around to see how sharp they were. But as I turned to run myself I noticed that there were more of them. Three of them had surrounded us completely. This wasn't going to be good. I nocked an arrow into my bow and aimed it at one of the beasts. The arrow hit it perfectly but bounced off the tough armor-like skin. We were in deep trouble now.

I was panicking a little as I aimed again. This time I aimed for the eyeball of one of the beasts. It roared out in pain as the arrow stuck in its eye. Well, at least they had some vulnerable places. Though, my small victory was short lived as it had now begun to charge me. Its jaws gaped open as it came towards me at an alarming pace.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it? I would love to hear from everyone reading! Let me know what you think of the characters, the games, my writing, anything! I accept constructive criticism and just want to know what everyone thinks. We are almost up to 100 viewers this month. That is super exciting! Anyway, I look forward to hearing your reviews and as always thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

I saw the massive alligator-looking beast moving towards Ruby. An arrow stuck out of its eyeball that let me know that she had at least gotten a hit in. Though, things looked bleak right now. The animal was moving towards her with alarming speed and I held one of my knives in my hand. It was a long shot but when the beast's massive jaws opened I threw my knife, hoping to kill it by running the sharp blade into it from the inside since its outer skin was so hard. The beast let out another loud bellow as blood poured from its jaws. It then took that time to retreat. I hadn't killed it like I had hoped. I had only made it leave for the time being.

And we still had two more to deal with.

I backed slowly away from where the other two animals lay partly submerged in the water. Hopefully if they weren't provoked like the first had been then we could get away unscathed.

It was once again a long shot but this time it didn't pay off. Both of the massive reptiles began to charge the four of us at once. Beau had not bothered to see about the wellbeing of his district partner and was already almost up to the bank before the two charged. I had no time now to take in where the others were as I tried throwing knives at the approaching muttations in hopes of slowing them down even as I backpedaled to get out of the swamp.

I hear a grunt of pain and turn my head to see that one of the muttations has reached my district partner. I can tell by the amount of blood already staining the mucky water that there is no hope for him. Though, he still fights the beast with his sword. By the time he finally falls and his cannon blasts the beast is worse for wear with both eyes being gouged out and blood leaking from its underbelly. It retreats.

That just leaves me and Ruby to deal with the single gator mutt that is left. It is closing in on both of us as we back up as quickly as possible. If it manages to reach us then we are as good as dead. I know that and I'm sure Ruby knows that as well. And I am not ready to go down just yet. I have a knife in each hand even as the monster closes in on us. The bank is in sight.

Then it lunges. I leap back in hopes of avoiding the attack but the muttation catches me by the arm. I am thankful it doesn't seem that their jaws are as strong as the gators I have heard about in the wild. Though, this one's teeth are sharp and they have no problem ripping at my skin like it were nothing. I cry out in pain as I then remember my knife.

With the last strength I have in that arm and another cry of pain I use the knife still grasped firmly in my hand and ram the blade through the roof of the beast's mouth. The pressure on my arm lessens and the beast falls limp. I remove my mangled arm from the monster's jaws and cradle it to my body even as I feel someone pulling me from the water. I hadn't even realized I had fallen into the muck until now. My arm was killing me but I knew we had to get out of here before the two we injured decided to come back.

I turned to see Ruby was the one pulling me away from the place where we had been attacked, away from the place where my district partner had been killed. I hadn't known Mason before the games and I really couldn't say that I knew him well now… Though, he was still my piece of home. And I knew I owed him. He had had my back quite a few times in these games when it had come to my arguments and such with the District One boy.

Speaking of which, he was nowhere to be seen. I was sure that the gators hadn't gotten him as well because I had only heard one cannon, the one belonging to my own district partner. I looked around nervously. I was injured. Now would be the perfect time for him to ambush and attempt to kill me but he was gone.

That coward had ran when things had gotten dangerous. No doubt he had hoped that the gators would finish us all off and then he wouldn't have to deal with us himself. It was a cowardly move but I found myself glad to be rid of him.

A cannon fired and I found myself hoping it would be for that traitor who had left us to the gators. I guess we wouldn't know until tonight. My arm was killing me and I knew it was best not to look at it or move it around too much until we made it to wherever we were going to camp for the night. I found myself wishing that I was back with Rowen. He would take care of me.

_Stop thinking like that!_

He is just as much a threat as anyone else in this arena. Actually, he was probably even more of a threat because he had gotten into my head. Already in my time of need I was thinking about him. I wanted to be with him. Yet, it was not going to happen. I would have to depend on Ruby for now. We were still allied as far as I knew. She was helping me move away from the swamp after all. She could have easily killed me but yet she helps me.

As we move I begin to feel light headed from the loss of blood from the wounds on my arm. I know that if I can't get medicine or something to make the bleeding stop that I will soon bleed to death.

**"Can we stop here?"**

My voice is smaller than I had hoped for it to be and the strain was evident in it. Though, I was relieved when I saw Ruby incline her head into a nod.

"Sure, here is as good a spot as any to sit up camp."

I was grateful that she agreed. I needed to rest now and to tend to my wound.

I sat down as soon as we had stopped, finally looking down to assess the damage done to my arm. There were various stab marks from where the muttation had sunk its teeth into my skin and many of them were ripped where it had shaken its jaws while my arm was between them. It was a mess. I only hoped that I still had some sponsors with the kind of money it would take to heal this up. If I couldn't get it at least partially healed then there was no way I was going to make it out of here alive.

The tinkling sound of a sponsorship gift falling from the sky was heard and I was thankful that my mentor had been able to get enough money to get me what I needed.

The parachute fell right into my lap and as I had suspected it had a number two on the top. I didn't even pay attention to whether Ruby saw or not when I just tore the top off the package with my good hand.

_You gave us quite a scare, Princess. Apply this liberally to the wounds, it should heal them in a day or two. Until then keep safe and don't let your guard down. The pool is low, don't get too comfortable._

_Tawny & Brock_

I took out the tub of cream and looked at it. I wasn't sure just how I would be able to wrap and clean my arm on my own but luckily I didn't have to. Ruby walked over with a canteen of water and knelt beside me.

"Here, let me help you."

I nodded my thanks before holding my arm out to her the best I could. I winced as she used a piece of cloth from the parachute and the water from the canteen to clean the wound. It was excruciating but I knew I had to be silent to keep from alerting possible enemies to our whereabouts.

It seemed like hours before the wound was cleaned and she reached to take the tin from me. When she opened it the smell was enough to make me gag. It smelled terrible. I only hoped it would work. I winced once more as she smothered the wounds in the horrible smelling goop.

But the pain numbed immediately. I could barely feel anything in the arm now. I only hoped that meant it was working. I watched as Ruby then wrapped the bandage included around my arm.

"You're lucky the bone wasn't broken. That would make things a lot worse."

I nodded. I knew that is was nearly impossible to win against such strong competitors with a disadvantage as big as that. I was thankful that it wasn't worse. And that I was able to pull in enough sponsors to pay for the medicine. I knew that this late in the game that medicine was expensive.

"We will have to split up soon. I'm sure that Beau has already gone off on his own."

Once again I nodded. That was the conclusion I had come to when he had been nowhere in sight after the gator attack.

**"With any luck that last cannon will have been his."**

I knew it was a pipe dream. There was very little chance that it was him. He had made it away from the attack unscathed from what I had seen. I was pretty sure that he would have been able to overpower any of the single tributes out there at this point.

And with that thought my mind went back to Rowen. We were camping close by his cave and I hoped that he was once again tucked safely away in it. Though, what if he had been out checking his snares and Beau or his district partner had found him? He had a chance against them but I didn't want to think about if he had been killed. Just the idea felt like someone had shoved a knife into my gut.

Speaking of knives, I searched my vest. I was missing quite a few knives after my fight with the gators. I only had about half a dozen left. That wasn't good. I would have to make every throw count or else do all of my killing close up from now on. My mind was all over the place as I heard Ruby speak once again.

"When do you think we should split?"

I didn't want to kill her and it seemed that she didn't want to kill me.

**"First thing in the morning would probably be best. That way we can both get some sleep tonight. We'll take turns keeping watch half the night each."**

I saw her nodding and I was glad that she agreed. I really could use the rest even though it was just barely late afternoon right now. The fight back in the swamp had worn me out.

"You can sleep first?"

I smiled ever so slightly at the offer. I was exhausted and with really no use in my arm at this point it was probably for the best. So, I took my sleeping bag out of my pack and rolled it out on the ground. I didn't bother with the tent, it would be too much work and too noticeable when we now were best to stay hidden. I then crawled into it and was asleep within minutes.

It wasn't until the anthem blared through the arena that I woke up. I grabbed for my weapons at first, unsure what had woken me. Then I realized it was just the anthem and I relaxed a bit. Ruby was sitting nearby, looking up at the sky to see who all had fallen since last night. I frowned as the first face to show up was Mason's. That meant Beau was still out there.

And I could only imagine the reactions of people back home. Mason was their golden boy this year. He was more or less a shoe in to be victor. Then he had been killed by mutts. It was a horrible and not necessarily honorable death when it came to the ideals of District Two. Though, I would always remember my district partner. He had fought hard and I would allow no one to forget that once I became victor.

I remembered on the train he had sworn that one of us would return home as victor. I guess that left the responsibility solely on my shoulders now. I would win this thing.

The next face to show up was the dark skinned boy from District Eleven. It surprised me that the young boy made it so far but I knew that it was unwise to underestimate your opponents. There were only five of us left now.

"That leaves Beau, both from Ten, you, and me."

I nodded at Ruby's statement since I had just been thinking the same thing. It was almost unheard of to have any of the career alliance still together at this point since they generally turned on each other by now. Though, I knew that even this would come to an end in the morning. A booming voice filled the arena after the seal had shown once more.

"Tributes of the 92nd Hunger Games! We have a lovely feast planned for you first thing in the morning! But before you refuse know this, the stakes are getting higher and refusal could mean certain death!"

That man had a flair for the dramatic and the excitement in his voice caused me to want to stab him in the throat. This was our lives he was playing with and he was acting like it was the best thing in the world that in the morning we would have to put ourselves in immediate peril. I knew that we had to go, though. We had no choice in the matter.

**"Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you halfway through the night and we will head to the cornucopia."**

I sat on guard then as Ruby slept. The jungle was much noisier than the desert usually was. I found myself reaching for my weapons at every sound no matter how slight. That is until I finally gave up and ended up just clutching a knife tightly in my good hand so I had it ready if I needed it.

It seemed like forever until the moon had reached the part of the sky that I knew meant that night was nearly over. It was only then that I moved to wake Ruby. She stirred before quickly becoming alert.

**"We need to get going if we want to make it to the feast in time."**

I then set to gathering up my things with my good hand. My left arm was beginning to get sore once again and I knew I needed to apply the cream once again and rewrap it.

When I took the bandage off my arm I was shocked at the state of my wounds. They had begun to fuze together already, the wounds scabbing over and the redness nearly gone. Yet, I knew that too much use of it and it could reopen once more. I slathered the goo onto my healing wounds and rewrapped my arm the best I could before Ruby had her things all packed up.

It was possible one or both of us could die at this feast but either way after this we were no longer a team. It was every man or woman for themselves. The thought was one that frightened me. I hadn't been alone since I had entered the arena but I soon would be. I had to deal with it.

I threw the straps of my bag over my shoulders.

"What do you think they meant by refusal meaning certain death?"

**"I have no idea."**

"Maybe they are going to poison the water supply and the only water will be what we can get at the feast."

It was possible. And they said it would mean certain death…

"Or maybe they are going to get rid of all the food in the arena so we all starve if we don't go?"

Another good guess but there was really no way of knowing what these gamemakers might have in store for us.

After these guesses were made we fell into silence as we moved through the desert part of the arena once again. I made sure to avoid the quicksand portion of the desert. I didn't want a repeat of last time.

We made it to the cornucopia soon before sunrise. Surprisingly, I didn't see any of the other tributes. We had lowered ourselves to the ground and crept along the sand just to be sure we weren't seen but it seemed that a plethora of desert shrubs and such had grown since we were last here. Probably to give the tributes some semblance of safety as they waited for the feast.

The moat around the island had dried up and left the cornucopia much easier to reach for any tribute who couldn't swim. It would be me against the tributes from District One and District Ten. If either district decided to team up with their partner I was as good as dead. Especially with one arm just barely usable at this point.

At least I didn't see Ruby teaming up with Beau.

That just left Rowen and his district partner. I had already forgotten her name.

A loud rumbling could be heard as a table lifted from the ground in front of the golden horn. There were five backpacks on the table and even from here I could see the one in the middle that was boldly printed with D2F. It was mine. I looked to Ruby for a second, long enough to see her take off towards the table. The girl from Ten was running from the bushes on the other side of the clearing and I watched for the two male tributes remaining.

I saw a flash of silver and then something was flying through the air. Ruby was on the ground in seconds and a spear was sticking in her back. I didn't remember any of my opponents wielding a spear before. Rowen only had my knife belt. And I had seen that the spear hadn't been thrown by the District Ten girl who was also running for her pack. It had to have been Beau.

And even as I thought of his name he appeared. There was his trademark mace in his hand as he approached Ruby.

"Sorry about this, darling, but you know the odds were never in your favor. I'll deal with you in a moment."

Then he left her there as he moved on to deal with the District Ten girl. There was a deranged look in his eyes that I couldn't miss. He had gone mad, at least as far as I was concerned. He was willingly letting his district partner suffer.

The girl from Ten and Beau were fighting when I snuck out of the bushes and towards Ruby. I could see that the wound was a fatal one. There was no way she would heal from it. The spear went clear through her body. I apologized to her before finally ending her suffering as humanely as I knew how. It saddened me like nothing else. I had begun to think of her as a friend. I just couldn't leave her to the mercy of her unstable district partner.

When her cannon went off I knew that she hadn't suffered needlessly. At least not by my hand. That was the only solace I could find in the situation as I moved away from Ruby and towards the table. I snatched up my pack as well as Ruby's. She wouldn't be needing it now and I didn't want Beau to have it either.

Just as I had them in my hands another cannon boomed.

"Well, look who it is!"

There was a note of excitement in Beau's words as he yelled after me.

"I always knew that we would meet again. I had only feared it wouldn't be so soon."

I stopped running and turned to face him. A knife was instantly in my grasp as he approached. The murderous glint in his eyes was even more obvious this close. Though, I kept a small distance between us so that he wouldn't be able to hit me with that mace of his.

"Oh come on, I thought you said you weren't afraid of me?"

**"I also told you I'm not stupid."**

And with that I flung one of my knives at him and turned tail to get out of there. I didn't even pay attention to where I had hit him but since I was throwing with my non-dominant hand I was pretty sure I wouldn't make a kill shot. At least I knew I hit him when I heard a grunt of pain escaping his vocals. It wasn't enough. I could hear his feet moving behind me as he chased me. I ran to the jungle. That would be my only hope.

He was strong and quite possibly insane. And I only had one arm to work with. I didn't like my chances. I would gladly face him once my arm had healed. I just needed another day or two. If I could escape until then I would be able to beat him.

I attempted to slash out when I felt someone grab me from the side soon after I had made it into the thickest part of the jungle. I had thought that Beau had paused at the border between the desert and jungle but I guess he was closer than I thought.

My attacker easily held me from landing any attacks on him, holding me against his strong familiar body.

"Shhh, be still. I won't hurt you."

I stilled immediately. I wasn't sure what Rowen was meaning to do by grabbing me but it made sense as Beau ran passed us. He didn't even realize that I had stopped. I let out a sigh of relief as Rowen then released me. I knew that I should kill him now. I knew I should but instead I threw my good arm around his neck and slammed my lips against his. I could feel his lips turn up into a grin against mine even before he pulled back.

"I take it you missed me?"

There was that grin that I had come to know along with the gentleness in his green eyes as he took hold of my good arm before leading me silently through the jungle. It seemed he kept the same shelter as before. We entered it silently as I took in what had happened. We were in the final three.

**"You helped me again?"**

He nodded like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was, but it wasn't at the same time. I wanted to know why.

**"Why did you do it? You could have let him kill me and then you could have killed him when he wasn't looking. It would have been so easy for you."**

He shook his head at that and I just stared at him incredulously.

"I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you. And I could never just watch while someone else did either."

I rolled my eyes at this. I just couldn't help it.

**"These are the freaking HUNGER GAMES if you didn't realize. I have to die if you want to win. If you want to live."**

He chuckled at my quiet outburst. I once again gave him a look of disbelief.

"I seem to recall having this conversation once before. Yet, my answer remains the same. I will not stoop to the level that everyone expects. I won't kill you."

I shook my head at this. I just couldn't fathom all of it. In all reality we should be enemies. I was one of the few things standing between him and getting home. He should kill me without a thought. Yet, he saves me instead. For the second time.

"What happened to your arm?"

I blinked at the concern in his words.

**"Oh, erm, it was gator mutts. I have medicine for it but my mentors said it would take a couple of days to fully heal."**

He nods. I notice then that he doesn't have his pack from the feast and I frown once more. Was he not planning on getting his? Or had he just been distracted with saving me and missed his chance? Either way I held out Ruby's pack to him. He needed it more than she would now.

I only hoped that she was in a better place. She had been a good friend to me amidst all of this. I don't think her death had really hit me yet. I just felt numb to everything. I opened my pack as he opened his own and it seemed that Ruby must have been right. Inside was enough food and water for a day or two. They wanted these games over with quickly. And we couldn't trust any of our usual food or water sources now.

I sighed at this. Then I took out one of the portions of food and began to eat silently.

The day went by in a more or less comfortable silence as we listened for any sounds of our last opponent approaching our hide away. Luckily, he never came close. I doubted that the gamemakers would allow this to go on for long. Maybe they were waiting for my arm to heal so we could really give them a showdown? It was possible.

When night fell I looked up at the sky as the faces appeared. I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek at seeing Ruby's face there amongst the stars. Rowen reached out and pulled me to his side as he saw my distress. I allowed him to but after that small moment of weakness I steeled myself once again. We then saw the face of Rowen's district partner and he tensed slightly.

**"What was her name?"**

I had forgotten the girl's name but I thought that maybe talking would help to take my mind off of Ruby.

"Molly. I didn't really know her before the games. But she was a piece of home, y'know?"

I nodded. I knew fully what he meant. I had just experienced the same thing with Mason the night before. And the worst part was that I had witnessed his death first hand. I wasn't sure if Rowen had seen what had become of his district partner or not but I didn't ask.

"What happened to the girl in your alliance?"

The words he spoke caused my voice to hitch in my throat. I didn't want to talk about it but I knew it was best to just get it out. I was already appearing weak enough. I could only hope that I wouldn't need any more sponsor gifts because surely my moment of weakness had lost all of those interested in me.

**"I killed her. Beau, he threw a spear at her… Then he went to fight with Molly. I tried to save her but she couldn't have survived that. I had to keep her from suffering further. I couldn't just leave her."**

I bit my lower lip then as I tried to keep my expression blank. It wasn't working but at least I was able to keep myself from crying. The tears never left my eyes.

The next thing I knew Rowen's lips were on my own once again. The kisses this time were gentle and soft and I reveled in the small comfort he gave me. I clung to him like the child I was then and just allowed myself to cry into his shirt. None of this was how I expected it to be. It wasn't something to be proud of there was no glory in killing your friends. It had all been a lie.

I fell asleep like this after I had cried all the tears I could cry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the slow update everyone! I hope that I haven't lost any readers because of this. Once again I ask that everyone would please review. I have some ideas for a sequel if people would be interested in reading it. I just need to know if it would be worth writing! And I also won't be able to post another Chapter until after Christmas. Sorry! Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was hard for me to write since I have become rather attached to Ruby._**


	17. Chapter 17

My fears were confirmed a day or so later when we had awoken. I noted that it hadn't rained in this part of the jungle at all. And it was generally always raining here. Now that I thought of it, it hadn't rained here in the past few days. I had been too busy worrying about my injury to think of it the night Ruby and I had camped out beneath the canopy provided by the tall trees. I had just been happy to rest for the night. Though, in hindsight I realized that things had been changing even then. The gamemakers had been leading up to this all along.

As Rowen and I moved through the jungle I found that it was now much hotter as well. It was not the moist and sticky heat that I had come to hate in this part of the arena. Instead it was a dry heat where the sweat seemed to evaporate from my body within seconds. I think that this might be even worse than what we had been experiencing all along. It was like the desert's climate had spread clear out here. I looked up to the trees and was not surprised to see that the once lush green leaves were beginning to whither, the green being replaced with the brown that meant that the heat and lack of water was getting to them as well.

I was ready to end this thing. My arm had healed incredibly. I now had almost full mobility in it, even if moving it about too much still caused me pain. I knew this was just something that I would have to power through. They had taught us to push through pain at the academy. I would just have to put my lessons to work now.

I looked over to Rowen momentarily. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with him once we managed to find Beau.

_You will kill him._

That voice inside my head eerily spoke to me. I frowned at the thought of this. I wasn't exactly sure that I could do it. In the time that we had spent in his little hide out we had become closer. He had told me stories of life back in District Ten. I had in return told him about my adventures at the academy and a few stories of things that Laurel and I had done growing up. I found his stories fascinating and decided that I wanted to see this way of life that he spoke of. I had never even seen a horse or cow before. And he spoke of them quite often in his stories.

I could have sat there and shared stories and idle conversation with him for days more if the fact didn't ring clear that our canteens were nearly empty and the food was completely gone. It seemed like their time limit had come to an end. The Capitol wanted this to end. And I had no choice but to cater to their wants. This ended today.

I wasn't sure what to think of that.

_You think of what it will feel like to be crowned victor._

There go those voices speaking in my head again and I physically shake my head to try to rid myself of them. Maybe I was going mad. I wouldn't be the first to do so in the games. And I was sure I wouldn't be the last. At least I still had my wits about me unlike that poor girl from Four that I had seen on the tapes that the academy made us watch. At least I hadn't completely lost it.

I glanced over to Rowen once more as we traveled through the jungle in relative silence. I saw that he was giving me a concerned look. I tried my best to give him a small reassuring smile, though I'm sure it looked more like a grimace than anything. And then I took up my emotionless façade once more.

I had to be on top of my game when I finally found Beau. I had no doubt that he would be a strong opponent that would take everything in me to beat. He would not be an easy kill like my others had been. Sure, some had put up a fight but in the end I had come out nearly unscathed. The only opponent I had that really managed to inflict any serious injury was that damn Alligator mutt. I would avoid that area of the arena from now on.

As if I had any choice in the matter of where I would be going anyway.

All of a sudden the sound of thunder filled the arena. I had come to associate this sound with the sound of a coming rain storm in the jungle. Though, surely the gamemakers wouldn't send us water at a time like this when they wanted things to end. I had a bad feeling that something else was going on.

It wasn't long before the rain started to fall. It was a downpour as soon as it started, the drops seeming to go straight through the leaves of the trees and down to where we stood.

I quickly realized that this wasn't normal rain.

**"Run! Towards the desert!"**

My skin had started to burn as soon as the first few drops had fallen onto me. I had quickly realized that this wasn't normal rain but something devised by the Capitol. They wanted to push us together. And the cornucopia was usually where that happened. This would be what led to the last battle of the 92nd Hunger Games.

I ran and ran until I felt that my lungs might burst. And then when I began to slow I felt someone grab my wrist. My vision was blurry from the small droplets of acid rain that dripped from my hair and into my eyes. Rowen pulled me through the jungle, though. He never let me drop my pace and refused to let me go.

After what seemed like hours of running we finally broke through the barrier that separated jungle from desert. As soon as I felt the change in the ground beneath my feet the rain had stopped. I hunched over, trying to catch my breath.

My lungs burned from both the long run mixed with the effects from the acid that had been pelting down on me. Running long distances had never bothered me, I was conditioned for it. Though, everything considered I found that my endurance had taken a hit.

It took me a few moments before I was able to catch my breath enough to take in the damage.

I looked over to see that Rowen seemed to be much in the same position as me. Every bit of his skin that I could see seemed to be plagued with angry looking red welts. I looked down at my own arms to see that I looked much the same. My skin burned, and I knew that touching it would probably be painful as well. This just got a bit more difficult.

"Are you alright?"

I had nearly forgotten that Rowen was even standing beside me when he spoke. I looked up from the sand now and nodded a bit.

**"I think so. What about you?"**

I saw him nod in response but no other reply comes from his lips.

**"Well, I guess we should probably get going. I bet they want us at the cornucopia and I don't want the gamemakers to feel that we aren't making it there fast enough."**

Because that would mean that they would send some other sort of peril their way.

Today would end it all. I wasn't quite sure what I thought of that. Sure, I wanted to go home. But did I really have it in me to kill the person I had grown closest to in this place?

I had let myself get in too deep.

_I warned you not to get close to him._

_You never listen to me._

_It's a pity, really._

I couldn't really say that I loved Rowen or anything like that. It was far too early for something like that. On top of that, I'm not sure whether that would even be something I was capable of. But I liked him. And there was definitely an attraction that I felt towards him. I wasn't exactly sure what had drawn me to him.

He had comforted me and saved my life on two separate occasions now. I owed him my life twice over. And how was I going to repay the favor? I was going to take his life from him.

It didn't seem fair.

Though, I was growing to learn that life was not fair. The Capitol made it so that no one in these games really won. I understood now why my brother had come back changed. Sure, he had been a career just like me. And we were raised supposedly knowing what the games entailed. Though, knowing and actually experiencing it were two different things. I knew that now even if I hadn't when I was reaped.

We moved in relative silence towards where the cornucopia should be, at least by my best guess.

I was careful of my footing after the escapade with the quicksand, Rowen seemed to be wary as well but I wasn't sure whether it was because of the quicksand or the fact that at any moment one or possibly both of us could be facing our death.

Either one could be a valid reason for worry.

Yet, I don't ask him about his reasoning. I don't say anything. I need to distance myself. I need to think of what I am doing, of where I am, of who I am up against. The list goes on and on of things I should be thinking about. Why is it that the only thing I can focus on is the boy walking beside me? This has to stop.

As soon as the cornucopia comes into view I am able to force myself to think of my surroundings. I survey the area around me. There is nowhere for anyone to hide except for possibly in the large metal horn but I doubt that would be comfortable with the desert sun beating down on it.

**"I'll head this way to look for him, you look that way."**

I made the call that we should split up. I only hoped that I might find my opponent first.

Where could Beau be hiding?

Then as if to answer my question I see something moving off in the distance. It takes me a minute before I am able to see without a doubt that it is Beau. And it takes even longer before he comes into clear view.

It seemed to me that he must have been in the jungle on the other side of the arena. He bore the same angry red welts on his skin that both myself and Rowen did. At least the playing field was level? Or at least as level as possible.

Without much thought she removed her knives from her vest. She only had a few remaining so she would have to depend more on close range combat. I was well trained in hand to hand combat and it was actually one of my specialties. But it was dangerous.

There was no room for error.

I readied myself for the battle that I knew would come. And soon enough Beau was close enough and he called out across the sand. His voice was hoarse and almost unrecognizable.

"Finally, we meet again. You have caused me a lot of trouble. I am going to enjoy killing you. As slowly and painfully as possible."

His words made my blood run cold. Though, it wasn't what he actually said that made me worry. It was the fact that he seemed so utterly happy about this. It was like he had been given some sort of present to finally be up against me once more.

**"Don't get your hopes up."**

My voice was steady and cold as I spoke. I was back into the career mindset. In this state I was dangerous. I was a monster. I had come to terms with that. Though, I needed that ruthlessness if I was going to make it out of this hell hole alive. I would have to give into being the monster that the Capitol created once again.

And with that thought in mind, I lunged. I had my knives held tightly in each hand. I was ready to use them however I saw necessary. I slashed at my opponent. With each swing of my knives I hoped to hit something vital. Yet, Beau seemed to be anticipating this. He managed to dodge nearly all of my attacks on some level. And then add to that the fact that I had to stay one step ahead of that spiked mace and it wasn't nearly as easy as I had hoped it would be.

I managed to get in a couple of decent hits, slicing at his bicep and then across his chest but neither were very deep. And that was where it all went wrong.

Somehow I found myself being tackled to the ground. I hadn't seen this coming.

_Stupid._

Once I was on the sand Beau was holding he to the hot ground. My knives were still held tightly in my small hands but he had the intelligence to keep my arms held down so that I couldn't use them against him. At this distance I could see just how much he had changed from the day they we had met. He was no longer the charmer that he tried to portray. Instead he was a bloodthirsty killer with a look of insanity in his eyes. He wrenched the knives from my hands rather painfully and tossed them away from me with a look of joy on his face.

The morbid grin he wore seemed so twisted.

And then he dropped his mace and I felt the impact as he slammed his fist into my face. Blood filled my mouth from where he had hit me and I managed to spit it at him before he hit me again. This time I heard something crunch under his fist and I knew he had broken something. I tried to fight back as much as I could. I managed to land a few punches as well once he had released my hands. Though, to stop my thrashing he places his hands around my throat, squeezing hard.

I can't breathe. I can't get free. This is how it is going to end for me. But I can't give up. I try my hardest to get him off me with every ounce of strength I possess.

Then all of a sudden his weight was gone. I blinked a couple of times, the world spinning around me. Once I am able to focus a little better I notice that it wasn't me that had managed to get Beau away from me. Instead I can see that Rowen had saved me once again. My throat ached and I worked up my strength to help the boy from Ten. Even if he seemed to be holding his own there was no clear winner in this.

It was like watching a train wreck as I picked myself up slowly from the sand. Blood dripped from my nose and I wiped it away with my arm, learning that that wasn't a good idea since it sent pain all through my face.

I couldn't force myself to look away, though. And I feared if I jumped into the fight now that I would risk injuring Rowen instead of Beau. I didn't want to take that chance. So, I just watched as I regained my bearings. I froze when I saw Beau grab one of the knives from the belt that I had given Rowen. I tried to scream to warn my newfound friend, I couldn't make a sound. My throat was still raw and bruised from Beau's attack.

And there was absolutely nothing that I could do as Beau plunged the knife into the boy from Ten. A sob left me at seeing this but I knew that I had to win this now. I couldn't let Rowen's death be in vain.

I picked up the mace that the District One boy had dropped when he had begun to strangle me. I was going to kill him with his own weapon.

With that thought in mind I approached him silently as he stood over my ally. I swung the weapon at him as hard as I could at this point. I hit his side, hearing the awful sound of the weapon making contact and I didn't even flinch. This was revenge.

I pulled the weapon back and readied to swing it at him again when he once again lunged at me. His attacks were quick and unpredictable. He managed to knock the weapon from my hands and we were left with nothing but our fists to end this. Both of us were weakened at this point.

Neither of us were giving in, though. Instead we just punched and kicked at each other with the skills of the trained fighters that we were. That is until I ducked to dodge one of his hits and noticed the glimmering of something metal on the ground. It was one of my knives! I grabbed it as quickly as possible before standing back up.

With one fluid movement I plunged the blade into the side of my opponent's neck. His cannon went off even before he had crumbled to the ground. And that was when I realized that I had not heard a cannon for Rowen!

I stumbled over to him. Every movement was painful but I needed to get to him. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I fell to my knees beside him. I could tell that he was struggling to remain awake, he was fighting death. I also knew that it wouldn't be a fight that he would win.

That was what seemed to hurt the worst.

I could see the small smile he forced onto his lips before wincing at the effort.

"You did it, you won."

His words were barely audible and obviously pained and I shushed him as I let the tears fall before leaning down to kiss his lips.

**No, I don't want to win. I can't do this anymore. I hate this.**

I sobbed as he slowly reached up and wiped away a few tears from my cheek. He was the one who was on death's doors and yet he was trying to comfort me. I shook my head to shake his hand away.

"It's alright, Cali. You deserve to live."

I shake my head once again.

**"No, I don't! I am a monster. I don't deserve to make it out of here. You are the one who deserves to live."**

He weakly shook his head as he looked up to me through those same green eyes that I had gotten lost into so many times.

"You're not a monster. Show them that, you could do so much good as a victor."

I sobbed at this before resting my head against his chest and clinging to him even as both of us lay in the sand.

**"I hate them."**

I muttered into his chest as his breathing grew shallower. Soon, his body grew limp and I felt a form of loss that I had never felt before. His cannon still hadn't even sounded but in my mind he was gone. I stood from where I had been kneeling beside Rowen and looked up to the sky.

**"He's right. I'm not the monster. I am only what the Capitol made me. And I hate all of you for it. I will do anything in my power to stop this!"**

At this point, I didn't care what the consequences were. A hovercraft appeared and I saw the claw descend to pick up my ally. I hadn't even heard his cannon sound but I knew he had to be gone or the hovercraft wouldn't have picked him up.

Then the sound of a cannon sounded after the hovercraft was out of sight and the anthem played through the silence. A ladder was lowered to me and I had no choice but to take hold of it.

I was then frozen in place and as soon as I was safely in the hovercraft I felt the sting of someone stabbing a needle into my skin. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: And this is the end of the first part of Calixte's story! I hope to have the first chapter of a sequel up soon! Please let me know what you think and I hope you read on to the next story! _**


End file.
